Parkville Academy
by icecoldkiss
Summary: ALL-HUMAN! When Bella Swan transferred to Parkville Academy, she didn't think her life could get any worse. That is, until a certain encounter in the bathroom leads her to a whirlwind ride with a Mr. Edward Cullen.
1. Parkville Academy

**ADDED 12/13/08** _**LINK TO LISTEN TO PARKVILLE ACADEMY SOUNDTRACK WHILE READING IS ON MY PROFILE. JUST CLICK THE "HOMEPAGE" LINK, AND YOU SHOULD BE ABLE TO GET TO IT  
**_

_**it should open up a Pop-Out player, you might want to hold down the [ctrl] button so that your pop-up blocker doesn't stop it.**_

_**if you know any good songs that you think should be on the playlist, review and i'll check it out.**_

_**love, Kiss  
**_

**B POV**

Quincy pulled up to the school and I stepped out. Parkville Academy was one of the top schools in New England, which would've been great if I wasn't an entering sophomore. Entering in March.

My parents had decided that school in London had NOT been the best choice for me. So, instead of old England, I was in New England. Gotta love parental sense of humor huh?

I asked Quincy to wait outside and I walked into the main building. My dad had emailed me to simply go into the Main Building and receive a packet that had my dorm and room number, schedule, and my debit card. I couldn't wait for the confrontation.

I walked into the main office and went to the first desk. The woman behind looked sharp and neat. Two pencils in the tight bun of gray hair on her head, and sharp wire rimmed glasses.

"Hi, I'm Isabella Swan. I'm transferring from London?" I introduced myself. She raised an eyebrow when I mentioned London, probably because of my lack of accent.

"Oh Welcome to Parkville!" She said warmly. "Here's your packet." And you're in Cullen. It's a co-ed upperclassmen dorm. You should be able to find it from the map in the envelope."

What wasn't in the envelope? It was thicker than My step-mom. I thanked her and made my way out of the building and back to Quincy.

I told him which dorm I was in and we drove around campus till we found it. It wasn't challenging for Quincy. But I suppose sense of direction is not my best quality.

The packet informed me that I was in room 110. It was at the far end of the hall, but luckily it was on the first floor. Quincy had just kissed my forehead and left me sitting on the bed when a perky girl with short black hair entered.

"Wow! You moved in fast! I'm Alice Cullen and you're my new neighbor. I'm in 108. "

I laughed a little. I liked Alice. She was friendly and sweet.

"Hey, I'm Bella."

Soon we were talking like we'd known each other for our entire lives. Alice was going to be such a good friend. I knew that already. We finished unpacking my stuff and she promised to help me find all my classes the next day. Alice was great.

"Co-ed takes a while to get used to, but it's not that big of a deal. After awhile you get used to it. And it's a perfect way to find out who's…P.A.T wasn't the highest grade."

I laughed. "P.A.T? Alice, tell me that doesn't stand for something to do with the size of male genitalia."

"What!" She said defensively. "Penicular Aptitude Test!" She listened to herself and we both broke out into fits of laughter. I must admit I haven't laughed like that in a while.

"Anyways Alice. What's your story? Any siblings? Beach houses?" I asked.

"I'm a fraternal twin. My brother goes here too. His name is Edward. He's really great. Our parents dumped us here when we were freshmen and have been touring the world ever since. The monthly check they send makes it hard for me to miss them, But I think Edward takes it more seriously. When it comes to Beach houses? This dorm is named after us. Need I say more?"

I laughed. "Ha, definitely not. I never even made that connection"

"So what are you wearing to the party tonight?" she asked, because she had _definitely_ mentioned that before.

"Party? Alice! Why didn't you tell me this like 5 hours ago!" I joked. And then I got serious. "I don't know. Probably just jeans or something."

Alice shook her head. "Here, you go shower, and I'll pick out your outfit. Anything you should warn me of?"

I grabbed my towel and shower buddy and warned her that pink was not my friend before heading out of the room. The bathroom was huge. There was a large open space with a wall sized mirror. I stripped off my towel and stood in front of the mirror.

My hair was brown and normal. But I knew I wasn't ugly. Lets just say, the guys in London had bet pools to sleep with me. I wasn't trying to be haughty. I just wanted to see if I liked this place; if I liked _me_ in this place.

"Wow. You're not a shy one." I jumped out of my skin to realize that I was no longer alone in the bathroom.

I turned and realized I had accidentally tossed my towel across the floor. I was completely exposed for this…

And then I actually took a look and my surveyor. He had green eyes and hair the color of a rusted penny. He wasn't wearing a shirt, and he was showing off an eight pack and prominent sex muscles. Screw the towel.

He laughed and walked away. I found myself making a strange choking noise. But I sighed when he picked up my towel and handed it to me.

"Here, if you put this on I can introduce myself without staring at inappropriate places."

He smiled at me. My heart stopped.

"Thanks," I said, wrapping myself in the towel. "I'm Bella Swan. I live on the first floor. I just moved in today though." I sounded remarkably collected, but my mind was wondering what his P.A.T score was. I was ashamed of myself.

"Nice to see, I mean meet you Bella. I'm Edward Cullen. I live on the 3rd floor. My sisters on the 1st floor though."

I was gonna kill Alice. Why had she not mentioned how gorgeous her brother was!

_He's done talking Bella_ I told myself. _Make conversation so you can woo him into the shower._

"Really? She mentioned she had a twin. I love Alice. I met her two hours ago and I'm pretty sure she's gonna be in my wedding." I said. _Wow, you just met the guy and you're already playing that tune?_

"Yeah, she gets like that. Are you coming to the party tonight? Down by the lake? I'm sure she invited you. She's probably picking out your outfit as we speak." He laughed. I liked his laugh.

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm coming. She is picking out my outfit actually. That's sweet that you know each other that well. You guys close?"

"Yeah. It's usually just the two of us at home. And we're twins. Closeness works for us. She knows everything about me. I'm gonna go, let you finish with your cleanliness routine."

I smiled. "That's really great. I'm an only child, so I'm a little jealous. Save me a dance at the party?"

He nodded. I turned around and walked towards one of the shower stalls. Suddenly I cared a lot what I would look like at the party. And I liked having someone to impress.

**E POV**

Bella was interesting. I didn't understand why I thought so. She was probably just like all of Alice's other friends. But it was refreshing to know that she had been friends with Alice before she met me.

And the body? Maybe half the interest was the fact was that the first time I'd seen her I'd seen her deliciously nude. She was gorgeous. An alert popped up on my computer.

Rose wanted me to pick her up at her dorm so I could bring her to the party. But I was gonna ask Bella if she needed me to help her find our spot by the lake.

_Cullen! Pull yourself together. Rosalie Hale is the hottest girl on campus and she wants you. Remember how many boys hate your guts right now and reign yourself in!_ I told myself. Who was this Bella to ruin everything I'd worked for?

**Be there at seven. **I wrote.

The wink smiley she sent back was more than promising. The party was in two hours. And I spent that time trying to convince myself I was excited for Rosalie.


	2. Party by the Lake

_**A/N - 1/20/08 Bella is an entering Junior or an Upper Mid as we call it at boarding school. I just noticed that i called her a sophomore in the first chapppie. Sorry about that!**_

_**Love, Kiss  
**_

**A. POV**

The party was orgasmic. And Bella was having quite the affect on the upper-class _men_. The outfit I had picked her was spectacular. It gave her this mysterious look that was almost impossible to explain.

Her dark brown hair was set off by a warm orange and cream striped off the shoulder sweater that revealed a patch of creamy shoulder skin, and skin tight dark jeans made her ass look amazing, not that it wasn't already.

Bella was amazingly gorgeous. I wondered what sports she did. Her bone structure was fantastic, and the way her hips were shaped? How did she ever get rejected?

Bella was talking and flirting with Mike Newton. Or more, he was flirting with her. She was running a hand through her hair and looking in both directions. I had just gone to get us drinks. I think I was away for about three minutes and she already had someone smitten. I laughed and walked over to save her.

"Hey Mike. We're gonna go talk to the DJ now. But Jessica was looking for you. She was upset so she went back to her dorm. Maybe you should go follow her." I had lied about the last part. But she _had_ gone back to her dorm. And how could he get mad at me for letting him get some?

"Thanks so much." Bella said when he was out of earshot. But then she thought for a second. "Then again, he does have gorgeous eyes. I could get used to the rest." I shook my head. "His P.A.T was _not_ the best we've seen this year. Maybe next year he'll have an academic growth spurt!" We laughed and I gave her the coke I got for her.

"I still can't believe you don't drink alcohol!" I said. "I mean, beer makes for a good time." She rolled her eyes at me and shook her head.

"Beer makes for a beer belly, and alcohol clouds your judgment. And tonight I _need_ my judgment."

"For what?" A familiar voice behind me asked.

**B. POV**

All of a sudden Alice was hugging someone. She really was quick. I'd hate to have to play a tennis match against her.

"Edward! Who'd you bring with you this time?" she said. I thrilled a little at the name. I took another sip of my coke to calm myself, but it didn't work.

"Just Rose as usual." He answered. I coughed and choked on the liquid that was rushing down my throat. There was a Rose? Who was this Rose? And why was she usual?

"Oh, you're still with her?" Alice said with obvious disappointment. I smiled at her distaste. Now I had a reason to hate her other than the fact that she was keeping Edward off the market.

"Anyways Edward, this is…" Alice was introducing me. Was he going to admit to have met me in the bathroom? I hadn't exactly explained my sudden eagerness to Alice.

"Bella! I'm glad you came. Nice outfit. Alice must've had a lot of fun dressing you up."

I'd never been more pleased. Alice however was not. "What? You've already met? Bella! Why didn't you tell me?"

I really didn't know how to explain the situation with Edward to her. _"Yeah Al, Edward saw me naked in the bathroom and we started up a conversation."_ might not go over so well.

He saved the day. "I told her not to. I didn't want you to freak out on me." Alice laughed and hit him on the shoulder. "Edward, you can't have my friends keeping secrets from me!" She pouted. I figured it was a good time to say something.

"Oh no Al, it's still my fault. I should've told you anyways. Thanks Edward, I think she did have fun. I'm glad I came too."

I noticed that he had a bottle of water in his hands. I liked him even better.

"She doesn't hit the hard stuff either Ed, she's like you." Alice pointed out.

He smiled at me and was about to say something, but he got distracted by two hands creeping over his eyes from behind. Her nails were about an inch long and hot pink with white wisps on them.

"Guess who sexy?" a dangerously beautiful, tall blonde was standing behind him, whispering in his ear.

He turned and kissed her. "It must be Rose…" he got in before she attacked him. I almost puked. It was disgusting.

Alice rolled her eye at me and mouthed; "Isn't she the worst?" I nodded my agreement and Alice started talking loudly.

"Aren't ghetto nails so tacky? I mean, all fake long nails say is "Hey, I'm cheap. And I probably have disgustingly yellow nail beds."

Rose detached from Edward so fast I missed it. "Watch it pixie face." She said, inspecting her nails. "And if you were anything, you'd know that all the celebrities wear these." She showed her fingers to Alice, who smacked them out of her face.

I figured now was the best time to cut in. "Hi Rose, I'm Bella. I just transferred in."

I hoped this would turn the conversation in a new direction. I glanced at Edward, he looked relieved. He nodded in approval and flashed an apologetic smile.

"Ha, are you friends with her?" Rose was saying. She tilted her head in Alice's direction.

I didn't know I could hate anybody that quickly. "Yeah, and I think maybe you should show her some respect, since you're going out with her brother. I'm pretty sure that he would pick her over you if it came down to it." She blinked and tried to find something to say. But before she got the chance I dragged Alice away.

**E POV**

Rosalie stood motionless for awhile. Then she turned to me and said, "Forget that little slut." She took my hand and placed it on her chest, but all I could think about was what Bella said. Would I really pick Al over Rose?

She tapped her foot, waiting for me to do something with my strategically placed hand. I moved it. She blew that off though. "Okay then, lets just dance alright baby?"

I really hated when she called me that. That's when Robbie Craigmore walked behind Rose and put up both his thumbs.

Suddenly, I couldn't get close enough to her, but I had to make sure Bella wasn't watching. I look both ways and she was nowhere in sight. So I turned Rose around and let her grind her ass into my crotch.

I was almost enjoying myself. At least, I was enjoying the jealous looks I got from the guys. But then I saw Bella. She was grinding with Eric Yorkie. I almost blew my cap. I told Rosalie that I had to use the bathroom and circled around. Eric was such a sleaze! Didn't she deserve to be warned?

**B POV**

Alice met two of her friends and we all decided to dance. Eric Yorkie and Jasper Hale were both cute. Eric was Asian American, so at first I doubted his P.A.T score. But Alice informed me that the "cock"-Asian in him was his stronger gene, so I flirted a little.

Soon we were dancing, and then we were grinding. And his P.A.T was not disappointing. Not at all. He was whispering something in my ear when Edward tapped me on the shoulder. Edward won my attention of course.

"What is it?" I asked as I let him drag me away from Eric. I turned back and mouthed "sorry" to him. Eric shook his head and laughed, waving me on. I think I heard him yell something about later, but the music was too loud.

"Edward, what's your problem?" I asked. We were at a different part of the lake now, I could barely hear the music. "Eric's my problem. He's a total sleaze." He said, almost angry. Was he…_jealous? _

"Ha," I said. "So is Rose." I had him there. She really was ridiculous. Along with her nails she was wearing a short sequined skirt and black and pink plaid pumps. It was March for crying out loud.

"Touché" He muttered. "But I'm just trying to protect you. Eric has a stash of porn under his bed, and he wanted to do it Doggy Style with his last girlfriend. This is why he no longer has one. He did in fact mention that he was single?"

My response took me awhile because Edward had said "do it" and my mind wandered to dirty places. I nodded. "Only like a trillion times." I had to admit, he was grinding pretty hard. "Is the doggy style thing really true? Or are you just trying to scare me?" I asked.

"Sorry, true story. Why? Were you seriously considering this kid?" He seemed very interested in that fact. I figured a little teasing would be okay.

"I have a list of people I _might _consider." I smirked at my wit. "Eric Yorkie just got crosses off."

He raised an eyebrow. "Am I on this list?" I knew he would ask. "Yes. At the very top. But you're losing point for liking girls with Acrylics."

I turned and walked away. I figured he was too stunned to respond. I patted myself on the back. I definitely liked him. I figured it would be better if I told Alice tonight. Maybe she'd help me out.


	3. Considering

**E POV**

I was on her list. I never thought that someone telling me they were attracted to me would mean so much. But this did.

I didn't even follow her. I think I forgot how to move my legs. What was going on?

"Girl's with Acrylics" was running through my head. Was Rose really cheap? I tried to weigh the options out. I sat in the grass just contemplating.

Okay, so the reason most boys noticed her was because of how short her skirt was. Hell, that what's I saw. But she was so hot. And I got so much cred for dating her it was ridiculous. The sex was always a fast ride. But sometimes I didn't want to have a roller coaster. Sometimes I wanted slow sex, and she was never up to it.

But I had no real reason to ditch her, and I wasn't even sure of what Bella thought of me. Yeah, I was on her list. But so was Eric Yorkie until I warned her of the dangers. What were the dangers in liking me? Were there any? I'd have to ask Alice.

"Edward is that you?" Jesus, speak of the devil.

"Yeah Rose, it's me. Are you ready to go back to the dorm? It has to be at least 1 AM."

She shook her head and knelt in front of me. She was drunk out of her mind. "No, I want to see your little friend."

I brought her back up to eye level. "No Rose, you don't even know what you're saying."

I started to lead her back to campus, but she resisted, angry. "Why do you always reject me Edward? Am I not good enough for you?" She asked. She threw my hands away and was standing behind me.

"Don't you think I'm sexy anymore? Don't you still want me?" She looked utterly helpless. I could do whatever I wanted with her. About 100 yards away were 60 guys who would die to be in this position, and I couldn't even bring myself to take advantage of it.

"Rosalie, you're the hottest girl on campus. I just can't take advantage of you right now. You've obviously had one too many. Let's get you back to the dorms okay?" I couldn't believe I was saying this. Where was that voice coming from?

"Edward, tell me again that I'm the hottest girl on campus." She said. Walking towards me and grabbing my hand.

I couldn't do it. Maybe because when she said "hottest girl on campus" I thought of Bella Swan.

"Rosalie, you're gorgeous. Now let's call it a night." I didn't trust her to get back to Fawn's Peak by herself, so I walked her. When I got back to Cullen, I had to fight to keep myself from "visiting my sister." I knew that Bella would be there.

When I finally reached my room, I locked the door to keep myself inside. Bella Swan was screwing up everything I'd worked for. Since when was it hard for me to call Rosalie the hottest girl on campus? I threw myself onto my bed and yelled into my pillow. Girly, I know. But it helped a little.

The real problem was that with the way Bella's face waited behind my eyelids, I doubted sleep would come easily tonight.

**A POV**

I had just returned from the party. I took of my outfit and changed into boy-shorts and a tank top. Sleep cute, be cute!

Bella liked my brother. There was really no doubt about it. The way her eyes had sparkled when she talked to him? But since she told me the story, I knew she had met me first. So I was okay with it.

Actually, I was more than okay with it. Bella would be the perfect replacement for Rose! She wasn't cheap, she wasn't a whore, and she wasn't just using my brother for the money. It was ridiculous how many things he bought her whenever they went anywhere.

He needed to be with someone who was good for him. Someone who he could chose when to buy for, someone who wouldn't pressure him into proving his affection.

When I saw Bella dancing with Yorkie, I figured that she'd be fine. I was feeling a little cold, so Jasper walked me back to my dorm. I really liked Jasper, so I kissed him goodbye. His only response had been "We should do that again sometime." I couldn't wait.

Bella walked into my room and said. "I have a major thing for your brother." I almost laughed out loud. She looked angry. As if these words were defensive. "Relax silly," I said. "I'm perfectly fine with it. Have you _seen _Rosalie Hale?"

She loosened up and walked over to my bed. "I'm sorry for not telling you I met him. I was just really flustered. And I got embarrassed because he was your brother. I was going into the shower and I was looking at myself naked in the mirror, and he walked in. It was so terrible. I almost died. Especially since my towel was on the other side of the bathroom. But he got it for me and told me that he could be a gentleman if I put it on. I practically melted."

My mouth flew open. What a way to meet! She kept going.

"But I'd never use you to get to him I swear. I loved you before I even saw him…I just don't want you to think I'm like one of those girls who just wants to get into Edwards pants. Not that I don't want to…"

I shook my head. "I never thought that! I was just surprised that's all. Anyways, let me see your schedule. I wanna see what classes you and I have together. What language are you taking?"

We found out that she had 3 classes with me and _I _knew that she had 3 with Edward. But I figured I'd surprise her. I introduced her to Angela Weber, this really nice lower-mid that lived in 106.

Angela agreed to help Bella find the classes we weren't in together. Tomorrow was going to be great.

**B POV**

As I changed into a t-shirt and shorts to sleep in, I realized that it would probably be really hard to actually fall asleep.

Edward had been jealous of me and Yorkie! I couldn't believe it. And I had definitely left him thinking about Rose. I couldn't believe that a gem like him was taken by a pebble like her. Some things in life were impossible to decode. But not everything was impossible to undo.

Now that I had Alice on my side, I would focus on getting to know everything about Edward. So instead of going straight to bed, I googled him. I know, it was sketchy. But I couldn't resist. I added Alice, Eric, and Angela to my contacts list on my phone. When it vibrated and alerted me about a text I'd received, I tried to I.D. the sender, but here was no luck. It was short and sweet. And since I let myself imagine it was from Edward, the two words meant even more.

**Sweet dreams**

After that, how could my dreams be anything else?


	4. Notes and a Scandal

**E POV**

Parkville's dress code was pretty loose when it came to the girls. And I was very interested in what Bella would show up in. I hoped she was in one of my classes today. My weekly schedule was spread out pretty evenly. I had 11 frees per week, including a double sleep-in on Thursdays. Today I had French, Chemistry, and a HD class that was pretty pointless.

Rose was in HD, and usually we just touched each other under the table during the Sex ED. movies. She once admitted to me that it made her horny. How easy do you get you know? But at the time I hadn't thought so. I had just dragged her away to the bathroom and teased her mercilessly. She was begging by the time I was finished.

That memory made me sick now. I couldn't believe I wanted someone like that. And the fact that I knew I would get hard today during HD made me feel even worse. I pulled on my Navy blue oxford and some black and gray pinstriped pants. I ran a hand through my hair and grabbed my books, heading out to main building for breakfast.

I instantly spotted Rose. Her hot pink dress was tighter than a fat kid in spandex. I didn't know what to say to her so I figured I'd just go talk to Alice. There was another reason I wanted to talk to my twin, but I was trying to deny that. Rose hadn't spotted me yet, so I pretended I hadn't seen her either.

When I found Alice, I noticed Bella wasn't at the table. It was time to get some information out of my sister. "Good Morning Al," I said. I kissed her on the cheek and complimented her outfit. She laughed.

"Alright Edward, what do you want from me? Does this have to do with my new best friend who happens to live in 110 and accidentally revealed herself to you yesterday?"

So Bella _had_ told her. A warm feeling surged through me at the memory.

"Actually," I said. "It does. Do you know if I have any classes with her?" Alice nodded.

"Yeah, you've got French and HD." She knew what I did in HD, which was why there was an evil glint in her eye.

"I told Angela to walk her there. She has no idea you're in it."

Just then there was a very Rose like squeal. I turned around to see two images of hot pink. Bella and Rose were wearing the same dress, except Bella wore hers looser with leggings and medium height Uggs, while Rose was wearing fishnets and hot pink stilettos.

I had to admit, I liked Bella's ensemble better.

**A POV**

Oh my god. This was a disaster. Only her first day of classes and she was already wearing the same dress as somebody else! But Bella wore it with private school class. Rosalie looked like a stripper.

In cases of outfit duplication, the student body eventually chose who got to wear the outfit and who had to go change. Rosalie walked through the dining hall, strutting her stuff, only to receive a loud "Boo!" from the crowd. I laughed.

Bella wasn't sure what to do. And then I saw Edward whisper something in her ear. He must've told her what to do, because all of a sudden she was walking through the hall too. It was obvious who won. I ran to her. "You look so great!" I said, squealing. "I told you could still pull off the hot pink. What did Edward say to you to make you go? Hope it wasn't too ridiculous."

"Are you kidding me? He saved my ass back there!" She said. Bella and I ate breakfast and I let Angela lead her to French, French with Edward.

Hopefully it wouldn't get too awkward. I was excited for my class though! I had Trig with Jasper.

**B POV**

Angela was still blabbering about the little outfit incident at Breakfast. She had Spanish right next to my classroom in the language wing, so I it wasn't out of her way. Also, I didn't know where the class _was._

I just laughed along. Alice hadn't told me if I would know anybody in this class. I made myself wish for Eric's friendly face, but I couldn't. I was begging for it to be Edward with me in this class.

Angela was commenting on how the dark brown shade of Uggs made the pink a little calmer when she stopped talking. "Bella, this is your classroom, room 204. Good luck!" She hugged me and walked into her own class. The bell rang, signaling that we had five minutes till class actually started. I walked in and sat down. I sat in the back row with my eyes on my desk. And then there was paper.

I looked up and around, trying to find someone who would've given me the note.

And then I looked next to me. There he was. I should've known. I opened the note.

**Rose looks more like a stripper than anything else. Maybe that's why my subconscious wants her, because she's so easy.**

I looked at him. He winked at me, hiding his hazel green eyes for a millisecond. It was the longest millisecond of my life.

**Really? You seem like the kind of boy who take a challenge, who needs one.**

**There's never been one before you.**

So he was attracted to me?

**And why am I a challenge? Why aren't I like any other girl in this room?**

He seemed pleased. But when he wrote, he paused in the middle and crossed something out. As if he wanted me to know he didn't mean it anymore.

**I can answer that. I can't do anything when it comes to you. But I can't hurt Rose. She has the lowest self esteem I've ever seen. I just can't…ditch her like that.**

Rose was ruining my life. But I'd play it off.

**Yeah…I don't think I'd want to be the reason for her hating herself. We should just be friends. **

**Yeah. That'd be a good idea.**

Did he know that this was tearing me apart? Did he know what he was doing?

I wanted to let him know. But we could do friends couldn't we? I could manage that.

We kept passing notes all through class. At one point I worried about my grade if this kept up, but he informed me that he had some underclassmen taking perfect notes for him. We were covered.

By the time the bell rang, I knew his favorite movie (kill bill, vol. 1&2) his main sport (lax) and I knew that he had a secret obsession with playing the Piano. Apparently only Alice and I knew.

He had a free now, but I had Trig. It was hard for me to let him go. So initially I didn't want to.

But I had to go to Trigonometry. It was actually one of my best classes. And Alice was in it. I found Angela and had her lead me to the math wing. I was pretty sure I could find the room number on her own.

**E POV**

Bella was everything I expected her to be., even just when writing notes. She was deliciously funny, nosy in a cute way, and her hand writing was elegant and neat.

I wasted my free pressing and flattening the notes, putting them in order from first to last. It was a really OCD thing to do, but I couldn't resist.

Bella and I were going to be friends. And I couldn't hope for anything more. I wouldn't dare hope for anything more. Rosalie Hale was a good person at heart. Yeah, some people bring out the worst in her. People like Alice and any girl who doesn't want me to be with her. But she needed me.

We would be hooking up, and her dad would call her, and I could hear the screaming through the line. It was times like those when holding her was enough. When she dropped her façade and let herself be the weak, fragile thing she really was.

I put the notes from French into my bottom desk drawer in a folder marked "French Notes." Anyone who was looking would just scan over it, thinking it would contain notes on one of the most famous Romance Languages. I chuckled at my own wit.

This period was a triple free for me. Quadruple including my late and early lunch period. Bella and I were planning on eating together during early. Rose had 2nd lunch with practically everybody else, so she wouldn't be around. I almost wondered if this was considered cheating. But didn't friends eat lunch together all the time? This was completely normal.

I did some homework that I hadn't finished to pass the time till early lunch. I still had 20 minutes when there was a knock on my door.

"Edward? It's me, Alice." I let her in and motioned for her to sit.

"What's up? You don't usually come up here to see me…"

Her face was concerned. "Edward, I want to know exactly how you feel about Bella. I'm not going to tell her. I just want you to be honest with me…since I'm your sister."

I told her everything. How could I not when she had asked so sincerely to be included in my life?

"Alice, I'm glad you're my twin." I said with complete honesty. She had been exactly what I needed at the perfect moment. And she always was.


	5. Kill Bill Vol 1

**_From me to You: this ones a little Lemony...I'm not that good at graphic stuff, so it's a little vague. Thankyou Guys soo much for your support! It's so comforting to see all the alerts about story activity in my email inbox! And your reviews definitely keep me going. This is my first Fic, and you guys are making it so much fun!  
_**

**_Love, Kiss_.**

**R POV**

Emmett's hands were everywhere. They cupped my breast and groped my behind. I loved these moments. Three free periods that were all about what he could do to me and not the other way around. I used to think that the only way to get pleasure was to give it.

But then Emmett cornered me at a party. "You don't how gorgeous you would be mid-orgasm." And then, all of a sudden, I wanted to find out. Before I only got pleasure from Edward's approval. But I was tired of that.

Emmett took sex and pleasure to an entirely different level. There was nothing else in the world when I was having moments with him. He spoke to my wild side…and I think I spoke to his. And he understood my need for Edward. He knew that I needed someone on a personal level as well. And I think it hurts him that he can't supply that for me. But I think he's trying.

"Emmett…" I was struggling for breath. The things he was doing with his fingers! "The bell!!!" I shouted as I reached my climax. He looked up at me smugly, his gray eyes swimming with ego.

He withdrew his fingers and kissed me, just on the lips. "Have fun in HD hot stuff." And then he was gone. My eyes rolled back into my head as I remembered what he had been doing only minutes ago.

I got up, straightened my skirt, and hurried to HD, and to Edward.

**B POV**

It had been a couple of weeks since that French class where Edward and I decided to just be friends. And we were good at that. We texted, talked online, had inside jokes. Everything was good with us. Except for those moments when we were so close to forgetting about Rose. At least, there were moments when I was.

He made it so hard to not want him. I found myself wishing that Rose would just disappear. But she wouldn't. We'd be talking, and his phone would ring that special tone. She set it herself. I officially HATED the song Buttons by the Pussy Cat Dolls.

I was sitting on the bed when there was a knock on my door. I quickly opened it, only to be tackled onto my bed by Edward. Was I dreaming?? "Edward! What are you doing?"

He got off of me and laughed. "I'm being Alice's messenger." He said simply. As if tackling the object of the information was a part of a messenger's job description.

"We're inviting you to our house on the lake over break. 3 weeks of parental free bliss. My parents are swimming in the Pacific Ocean, and will be unable to join us. Usually it's just me and Alice hosting parties. But we figured that you might want to come. So we're inviting you."

3 weeks of Alice and Edward, my two favorite people at this school? This was too good to be true. "Who else is invited?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Jasper, Emmett, Rose…" I shook my head. "Yeah I'll come. Is Alice really letting Rose stay over?"

"She wasn't at first. But then Emmett helped me convince her. I mean, she _is_ my girlfriend. What would people say if she wasn't invited to the lake house?"

I nodded. "That's true."

We sat and talked for a little longer. We had been planning a Kill Bill marathon for ages but had never gotten around to it. We scheduled it for a few hours later so that I could do a little bit of homework.

He left and I called Angela to come over and work on the Trig homework. She said she'd be over in five minutes, so I cleared out a space and checked my facebook.

I had a wall post from Alice, informing me that she and Jasper were going to be the real thing. There was also a post from Eric, wondering why he hadn't seen me since the party. After the little secret Edward had spilled? Eric Yorkie was NOT happening.

There was a knock on my door then, and Angela walked in with her textbook, a notebook, and a mechanic pencil. I was sipping a coke, and she startled me. I spilled brown soda all over my shirt and had to change it. The on I put on was the first thing I grabbed out of my drawer. It was white and low cut, but I didn't have time to really go out and pick something.

We were doing the homework contently when she punctured the silence and changed my life.

"Rose is cheating on Edward." She said. Angela was very keen, and I had a feeling she knew the true nature of my "platonic" feelings for Edward. She was trying to help me out without letting on that she could read me like a book.

"I saw them during 3rd period last Thursday. They were really into it too. As if they didn't have a lot of time. Which they didn't, seeing as Rose has HD with Edward 4th on Thursdays.

My eyes bugged out of my skull. "Angela! You cannot tell Edward this. He cannot know. Don't tell ANYBODY. He'll be so hurt…"

I didn't know what was wrong with me. If I exposed her, they'd break up and we could finally be together. But how could I hurt him like that just for my gain?

I couldn't.

**E POV**

I was really excited for the marathon with Bella. She was one of the only girls I knew who even liked Kill Bill. And she knew that really, the best one was the 2nd one, even though more happens in the first one.

I got a text from Emmett.

**Hey, Rose and I are studying together. Is that okay with you?**

I shook my head and texted him back. Rose and Emmett had a lot of their free periods together, so they did a lot. I knew he'd never try anything though, so it didn't bother me.

And even if he did, I don't think I'd really be mad. Then I wouldn't feel this _need_ to hold Rose up.

Emmett would probably do a better job than me anyways.

**That's fine. **

I got to Bella's room and we started the movie. It wasn't a big deal to just hang out in each others rooms for upperclassmen. We had inter-dorm, so boys and girls could be in each others rooms whenever.

We plopped on her bed and watched it on her wall. She had this great projector for her laptop. It was as if we were really in a movie theatre. The only problem being that I knew what I would want to do if Bella and I were in a movie theatre, and I couldn't do it.

She had changed her shirt since I'd last seen her. This one was lower cut, on purpose? Ha, wouldn't put it past her. "Nice shirt." I said while Beatrix Kiddo was biting off some guys tongue.

"That sounded awfully sarcastic. Do you not like it?" she said, looking at me curiously. Our eyes locked, and then mine moved down to her chest. It was mesmerizing, the way her breathing made them rise and fall.

"Oh." She whispered. She seemed out of breath for some reason. Something like passion flashed through her expression. She licked her lips, she was screaming at me with those liquid chocolate eyes. And then she jerked her face away and began to watch the movie again. But she was rigid next to me.

"I'm sorry." She breathed. "I'll change the shirt."

But I didn't want her to. I wanted her to close her eyes and let me kiss her. I wanted to forget about Rose and this place. I just wanted to _know _Bella. To be immersed in her.

So I couldn't stop myself from turning her towards me and kissing her.

It was soft and sweet and spectacular, until she stopped it in the middle.

"Edward….you're killing me." She whispered, her head touching to mine. I kissed her again, more forcefully this time. She broke away again, reluctantly. "I'm killing myself." I said, looking deep into her eyes.

After that, she didn't fight me.

**B POV**

I didn't know what I was doing. But I was letting it happen. His hands brushed my stomach and I felt myself moan. He was kissing my neck and my fingers were making a mess of his hair.

He kissed my lips again and he slipped his tongue into my mouth before I could even think of resisting. He tasted like something forbidden, but that just made me want him more.

We sat up and looked into each others eyes. My legs were around his waist and he was playing with my shirt, letting his thumbs rub small circles on my stomach. I lifted my shirt up over my head and his hands traveled upwards, cupping my breast through my bra. I shuddered visibly at his touch. It was loving and immaculate.

I unbuttoned his shirt slowly, kissing the skin that he was being exposed to me. He was like Adonis; perfect in every way. His breathing was labored and sporadic. It was heaven, knowing that I did this to him.

When I reached his top button he turned us so that we were lying down. He shrugged his shirt off of his shoulders. And his hands snaked around to my back, freeing me of the lace that kept by chest from bouncing towards his.

The contact was amazing. And it was contact with Edward, which made it ten times better. He closed his mouth over one of my nipples a bit down softly. I arched my back violently at the sensation that was running through my veins.

Beatrix was getting Japanese steel now. And I was getting a different kind of treasure.

**E POV**

Bella was the most beautiful creature I'd ever seen. Her hands, her lips, the curve of her stomach, the shape of her breasts. This wasn't lust I was feeling, it was awe. I slid my hand down her body while my mouth worked on her breasts. The skirt she was wearing made for easy access. She was already wet. My fingers brushed her clit and she growled my name. I loved that.

I slid 1 finger inside her and the others rubbed her clit. She was arching her back and moaning my name. She got so loud I eventually kissed her to silence her. I was harder than I'd ever been with Rose, and I hadn't even been touched yet.

"Edward…I want you to be in me." She managed. I took my fingers out and undid my belt and pants. My boxers came off too and the ensemble was pooled on her floor about the same time Hattori Hanzo handed Beatrix her sword and told her she would cut through God if he tried to stop her.

I lay on top of Bella and slowly slid into her. I knew she wasn't a virgin, so I didn't really bother to wait. Neither of us moved for awhile. Until I couldn't take it anymore and I began to thrust slowly in and out of her. Each movement was a new sensation and feeling.

"Bella…" I whispered as sweat beaded on my face. She looked at me, and the question in her eyes was overbearingly apparent. "What are we doing?" they screamed. I didn't want to think about that, I couldn't think about that. I kissed her softly, still thrusting in and out of her. Her eyes closed, and the question was hidden behind her eyelids.

We picked up pace as we both reached our climaxes. I couldn't stop myself from moaning her name as she clutched my back and bit her lip. We came at the same time, panting each others names. I'd never had sex like that before, and I doubted she had either.

I rolled off her and she snuggled into my arms. "Are we covered ?" I asked. Rose was on the pill, but I'd never asked Bella. She turned and looked at me. "I've been on the pill since I was 15." She said smugly.

And then her face changed. "Edward! We just had sex! You…you're still going out with Rosalie. You just cheated on her! Edward you've got to get out. You…we…we can't do this. We agreed on being friends remember? French class three weeks ago?"

"I'm sorry. Bella. I never should've…No, that's a lie. I've wanted this since I saw you in the bathroom. I'm sorry about Rose, but I can't apologize for what just happened." I said.

"Edward…you've got to be gone by the time I get back. No one can know about this. Just pretend it never happened okay. It was amazing and perfect, and I wanted it too, but it can't be like this. I'm not gonna let you cheat on her with me."

She put on a robe and walked out of the room. Probably going to the bathrrom to wash me away.


	6. Ball and Chain

**B POV**

Days later, it was still impossible to even _look_ at him. I kept imagining the things we had done. We had skipped 30 billion steps that were supposed to lead up to sex. And the sex had been great. But I couldn't be his Emmett.

I know what I probably should've been thinking. _If he'll cheat on her with you, then who's the 'her' he'll cheat on you with?_ But somehow I knew it wasn't like that. Edward wasn't like that. Whenever I saw him he just seemed so hurt. I wanted to go back and just lay there in his arms. It was nice there. It was like home.

HD was hell now. I groaned to myself as I realized that I had it next period and begrudgingly got my notebook and a pen. Edward and I never passed notes in this class, his hands were busy elsewhere.

I reached the class and sat in the way front, but it wasn't far away enough from Rose's little giggles. I looked back for a second and his eyes were directly on me. His hands were on the desk, and Rose's giggling was from her reading text messages.

He threw a note at my back and I couldn't stop myself from picking it up.

**Why are you afraid to admit that you want us to happen?**

Rose had stopped giggling; I could feel the daggers from her eyes.

**My main reason is right next to you.**

I launched the paper back at him. There wasn't a response. I glanced back one more time and he was scanning his eyes over the paper over and over, as if he couldn't understand what I'd written. Somehow, I wasn't sure I needed him too.

Later in the dorm, I decided to rearrange my room. I couldn't stand it being in the same set up as before. The same setup it had been in when…

Alice heard the noise next door and came in to help. "Hey, haven't talked to you in awhile. Want some help and conversation?"

I loved for not asking questions. "Definitely, I don't want the bed to be the first thing you see. I think the room would look bigger if the desk was right across from the door and the bed was to the side."

It panged me every time I said bed. She noticed but I don't think she knew what to say. Good, the longer I can put this off the better. Her skill at proportions and room decor left my room looking clean and bright. We moved the bed and the desk to opposite walls so that the desk didn't block my window.

She sat at the desk and I sat on the bed. I had missed Alice, and I wanted her to know about her brother. "Rose is cheating on Edward with Emmett." I said. She rolled her eyes.

"The only person who doesn't actually know that is Edward. You think Angela Weber was the only one to have walked in on them?"

I was so shocked that she knew that I couldn't form words or phrases. She smiled at my handicap and kept on going.

"I mean really Bella, Rosalie Hale is not a one man kind of girl. She belongs to every guy in our grade. Edward thought that he would reform her, but he can't. But I think Emmett is. Edward told me that they haven't hooked up in ages. But I don't particularly believe that one. He had this "just been fucked" glow around him a couple days ago, so he must have hit _something._"

She looked up at me then, no doubt waiting for my confession. I sealed my lips and started humming a song. But then I stopped when I realized that it sounded like a certain song by the Pussycat Dolls.

I needed a subject change, and fast. "Jasper was talking about you during Trig! He says that he really likes you and that he wants you to be his girlfriend." This only worked for a second. She was swayed and talked about him for awhile, but then it was back to her normal nosy self.

"Bella, can you just admit that you screwed my brother so I can ask you why he still doesn't know about Rose and Emmett?!!?"

I was probably blushing out my ear holes. Ah well, she knew. What could I really do?

"Okay Alice. Yes, I had sex with your brother. I just can't let myself be _his_ Emmett! Now it'll be me and Emmett splitting up the power couple. I want to be remembered for something other than screwing Edward behind his girlfriends back." I said. I was still shocked that Alice wasn't freaked out that I had had sex with her brother.

She sat and thought for a moment. Her pixie green eyes deep in consideration.

"I guess that that makes sense. How was his P.A.T?"

I rolled my eyes and gave her a thumbs up. There was no way I was going into detail about that with his _sister_

**A POV**

After I left Bella's room I was upset. I loved her a lot, and it sucked that Edward was held down by a girl who was cheating on him! And I knew that he liked her too. Hell, they had done the deed! And he had had the glow after. Yeah, it was a sad glow, but it was a glow nonetheless. As if he had done something he could never bring himself to regret.

I called Edward down into my room and sat him on the bed. I had left Bella with headphones on and her doors closed, but I still whispered just in case.

"Edward, I know what you and Bella did. Spill your side." I was being forceful and blunt, but I didn't care. This was the happiness of two people that I cared about that was at stake. I couldn't possibly let them ruin it for themselves!

"We had sex, and now she hardly even looks at me. There's the story." He said. I raised an eyebrow threateningly and he continued.

"I know she wants me, and I know I want her too. It's not even just want. It's a burning desire to always be around her or near her or in contact with her. Being here right now with her next door is excruciating. And it's even worse now that I've _had_ her in that room…It was perfect Alice. You could never believe how amazing it felt."

Okay, that was a little too much information. Because now of course I was trying to imagine a pleasure so good that I couldn't imagine what it felt like.

"You really do have a thing for her don't you." I said. I knew what I had to do now. I had to expose Rose and Emmett. But I had to do it in a classy way. They just had to get caught by someone who would make a big deal out of it.

How hard could it possibly be to set them up to spot them? An anonymous tip to the lucky person of my choice informing them that if they went to the Music Wing during third period on Thursdays, they'd dig the biggest scoop of the season. And right before spring break too. This should be easier than Algebra.

"Alice…what are you thinking?" Edward said. Ha, I had forgotten that he was in the room. "Oh, sorry about that. I blanked out. So here's my question for you Mr. Cullen. Why are you still with Rose If you always feel a burning and a yearning to be with Bella? Isn't that a contradiction of interests?"

He looked up at the ceiling and stood up, walking towards the door. "Rose needs me Al; I can't just ditch her for Bella because I've changed my mind." He looked forlorn as he walked out of my room.

Oh but you could dear brother. But you _could_. I had to pick out a person to plant with info soon. Some time before break too. Rosalie Hale was NOT sharing my house over my blissful three weeks.

My computer made a cute little sound having to do something with iChat activity.

Jasper was inviting me to video chat. _Jasper however can definitely come_. I thought to myself as his cheerful face greeted me on the screen.

"My day just got ten times better." He said.

I opened the window and almost screamed to the world how happy I was, but he could see me, and that would be ridiculous.

Instead, I knocked on Bella's wall, and got a very reassuring knock in return.

**E POV**

I couldn't stop myself from knocking on her door. And I don't think she could stop herself from letting me in. But she sat at the desk, and I sat on the bed. The room was different from last time.

"What can I do to make this normal? To put things right again?" she looked away from me. Something outside the window was holding her attention.

The light from the window was splashing all over her face, and her eyes closed. I couldn't believe how beautiful she was. And by this time next week, she'd be at my house, enjoying my company.

I'd be having these amazing fantasies about me and her together, and then Rose would pop back into my mind. How had I done this to myself? How had I given myself this ball and chain in the form of a leggy blonde?

Wasn't it worse that I was lying to her? I had never told Rose that I loved her, but I knew I implied it with my actions. She thought it, there was no doubt that she had an assurance that I loved her…was attached to her.

But I loved Bella. I couldn't deny it or pretend not to. I couldn't stop myself, and I wasn't quite sure I wanted to. No, that was wrong too. My first instinct was to protect her. I hear her name and my day got ten times better, a billion times better when she walked into the room. I knew I would do anything for her.

Here I was, watching her with the sun on her face, and I was perfectly content. She looked so peaceful, so whole and perfect. I didn't even want to touch her. I just wanted her to _feel_ the way she appeared.

I was staring at her and she felt my gaze. "Edward, you're making this so _hard_." She said. I was about to protest, when out of no where, Buttons by the Pussy Cat Dolls wafted into the air.

"Go Edward, she's waiting for you."

And I had to leave because the expression on her face had changed, and I couldn't stand to see what I did to her. I couldn't stand what I was doing to myself.


	7. Video Girl

_**Hey, here's what you guys have been asking me for! Thanks again for your support, it means a lot!!**_

_**Love, Kiss.**_

**?? POV**

The tip I got from Alice Cullen told me that if I wandered into the music wing during 2nd period on Thursday I would be the discoverer of some very important gossip. How could I resist?

I mean, Alice is really nice to let someone else cash in on her gossip points. Actually, Alice is just really nice anyways and she's not the fake kind either. You can tell that she really is a sincere person. And yeah, she's rich as hell. But she doesn't make anything exclusive. If she's hosting something, everyone's invited. And everyone benefits. Wow, I'd done some crazy shit at her parties!

I walked into the music wing, my Blackberry in hand and prepared to send the image to everyone on my contacts list. Okay, not. I was only supposed to show a maximum of ten people, 5 of those ten being Alice, Edward, Bella, Emmett and Rose.

I was getting a cut for this, so I figured there shouldn't be any mistakes about who spread the good stuff first. I know I'd have to pay for skipping class later, but in the bigger scheme of things? This weighs out more.

I crept into the music wing. The long curved hallway was home to different rooms that were opened by keys. I didn't think Emmett or Rose had keys. So they would be somewhere near the end of the hall.

Sure enough, I got close enough and I heard moaning noises. Jackpot! I held out my camera for the picture and moved closer. "Emmett..." someone was saying. Hmm, maybe this would be better on video.

I switched the function and immediately approved of my decision. "Fuck Emmett GODDDD" Emmett's fingers were obviously under her skirt, and from her response, it was obvious what they were doing there. They were so caught up they didn't even notice that I was around.

"Rose, you're so fucking hot. Do you like that? Do you like my fingers in your soaking pussy?"

Oh my god. This was GOLD. I was officially a hero. I had to get something GREAT for Alice for her birthday. The Cullen Twin's party was the highlight of everyone's year! Speaking of Cullen…

"Oh Emmett, Edward never does this for me. I can't believe I'm stuck with him!" she managed between rough and heated kisses. "Then just break up with him baby. Then we wouldn't have to hide." He said back, her hands making little work of un-buckling his pants.

Wow, this was like a scripted porno. And I had it on my phone! I wondered how many hits this would get on YouTube. But then again, Alice had already warned me about that. It wasn't an option.

He was in her now, pumping in and out. This was so priceless it was unbelievable! I stopped the video and sent it to Alice, Edward, Bella, and just a few other people. I couldn't wait for the buzz to start.

**B POV**

I was in trig when I got the video mail. We were doing some quiet work, so it was easy to watch the video. It was Rose and Emmett, obviously very caught up in the heat. I turned it off immediately; there wasn't any need to watch all of it. I had to stop it before it got to Edward! I replied to girl who sent it to me.

**OMG! Tell me you didn't send this to Edward?**

I waited for about 5 minutes, un-able to return to the trig problems. I stared at my phone, begging her to reply.

**Sorry, he knows. **

I was gonna kill her! How dare she hurt him like that! And intentionally! But then there was this one recurring thought in my head.

_What's stopping him now?_

Nothing. Nothing was stopping him from marching back into my room and telling me that he wanted me. I prayed that it would happen, even though I was un-sure of what my response would be.

**E POV**

I was sitting in my room waiting for Bella's class to be over when I got the message. At first I felt betrayed. How could she do this? Or worse, how could he? But then I thought that if I had the opportunity, I'd be doing the same thing with Bella.

Just then, Emmett burst through my door. "Dude! I didn't mean for you to find out like this. I just…I really love her. I'm not just using her for the sex, I mean that's great too, but I just…."

He stopped. He walked up to me and just stood there. "Beat me up. I know you want to." He said. This was huge. Was Emmett really gonna let me beat him up? In that case, I wished that I was mad.

"Hey man, it's cool. You really don't know how grateful I am. I'm in love with someone else. This doesn't even bother me. It just means that I can be with Bella without guilt."

He was still solemn. He really felt bad about this!

"But it's still not okay. What if it hadn't been like that? What if you had really liked her? I can't believe I let myself do that." He said. He was so torn up it was ridiculous.

"Okay Emmett, if it'll make you feel better, I'll give you a black eye." He nodded and stood motionless. I punched him in the face. His left eye would be purple by tomorrow.

"Alright man, I gotta find Bella. Tell Rose that we're through for me. And that she has my blessing to date you. Hell, she'll probably like the sex better." Emmett laughed at this.

"Dude, did you watch the fucking video? She _does _like the sex better!" I punched him in the arm for that one, and headed out the door to find Bella. When I reached the first floor, my breath caught. Her door was the right across from the stairs. It had her name on it in black wooden letters.

I knocked twice and waited. "Come in, I'm naked!" her voice rang out cheerfully. I laughed. I still wasn't over how easy that was with her.

I walked into the room and stood by the door. Suddenly I felt tongue tied and stupid, like a 12 year old who just saw his mom naked in the shower.

She turned around and noticed who it was. All of a sudden she had thrown her arms around my neck!

"Edward I'm so sorry! I tried to keep it from you but I couldn't! I'm so sorry that you had to find out like this!" It took me a couple seconds to realize what she was saying.

"You knew? You knew all this time! You knew when we…" I couldn't even finish the sentence. I thought she wanted me too! But obviously she didn't. Obviously she just wanted to be friends. She slapped me in the face, hard.

"Edward! No it wasn't like that. I just didn't want you to get hurt. I know that you still want her. And I couldn't bring myself to be the person to tell you that she didn't feel the same way. What would that make me look like?" She put her hand back to my face and touched the spot that she had slapped.

"I'm sorry about that…you were freaking out on me." I nodded and rubbed my face. That really hurt!

"You think that I had sex with you because I still wanted her? I've been fighting wanting you for the past 3 weeks Bella! How could I want anyone else?" She was still close to me, almost ridiculously so.

"Edward… I, I couldn't let myself hurt you, because I need you."

She needed me. And I needed her, and nothing could stop me from pulling her closer.

I kissed her slowly. My lips slowly parted hers and I let my tongue enter her mouth slowly. She melded against me, her hands in my hair and my hands holding the small of her back.

This was heaven.

**A POV**

My job was done. I was brilliant. I mean, the lower mid that I ad given the tip too was the biggest Gossip in the school. She'd even made up Gossip points! It was completely disgusting. Cami was the _perfect_ choice.

When I got the video, I was pleasantly surprised. I had told her that a picture would've been enough. But this video even had Emmett saying some pretty racy things.

It was very well done. I hoped Edward would be mad enough to un-invite her to the house. How would I survive? I mean, Emmett house was in the same area! She could stay there.

**R POV**

The video alert startled me. I had been writing the essay I and Emmett had used as a cover up, and when the sound pierced the silence I jumped. It was suspicious, because I didn't even know the number. I opened the video and almost died. Who had seen this? Had Edward? Did I care?

I forgot about the essay, my mind completely engulfed around what to do. I was sitting in my room, trying to text him or send him a message. But whatever I typed came out wrong.

**Edward, the videos a lie.**

But that wasn't true. It wasn't a lie. I got a little hot every time I watched it.

**Edward, I'm sorry. **

But was I really? Did I really regret him finding out that I wanted Emmett? I mean, yeah, he'd hurt for a little. But then we'd get over it and I would be with Emmett!

**Edward, I know this hurt you. But I think its better this way. Neither of us thinks that we're going to…**

Ah shit. I never thought I'd be at a loss for words at a moment like this. Well, I guess this means I can't go to their house on the lake. Damn! My phone vibrated in my hand and I whipped it open to find a text message from Emmett.

**Edward says you guys are through, but he's not upset. He said he's in love with someone else and has been for 3 weeks.**

What? Oh, probably that Bella girl. Please, she was so _safe_ it was disgusting. Somehow, I didn't even feel offended.

**Oh, well then.**

I figured he would know the rest. He knew me better than Edward did. He knew what I would want.

**What are you doing over spring break? My family's got this great house by the lake…**

Bingo.


	8. Authors Note, PA Playlist Project

_**Okay Guys. So here's my plan for the Parkville Academy Playlist. If anyone of you knows a song that reminds of you of this story and you want it to be on this Playlist, then review it to me and I'll put it on there. But it has to make sense. If someone recommends "Show Me Your Booythole" by Saosin, I know that song, and you're not slick.**_

_**Just tell me the name of the song, and the artist. And I'll search it on and if I like it I'll put it up! Thanks so much! I don't care about genre. The playlist I put up has techno, country, pop…everything. It really doesn't matter.**_

_**Love, Kiss**_


	9. Hug and Makeup

**B POV**

I was working on my computer when Edward came in to distract me. As per usual at 7:30 pm on a school night. He shut my computer and swiveled around my chair.

"I missed you today." He said, kneeling in front of me. I had missed him too, but I didn't feel the need to mention what he already knew. I was sure I had texted him at least 5 times today. And he had done the same. Being Edward's girlfriend was amazing. I didn't think I'd ever been this happy.

"I wish I knew what you were thinking when your face looks like that. " He said slowly, his face getting loser to mine. I kissed him and he held my face, guiding me upwards. His lips were soft and warm, and when his fingers brushed against the skin beneath my shirt, I moaned a little.

"Edward…did you come here for anything? Maybe you should ask before we get caught up in something…_else_."

He laughed at me and kissed my forehead. "Actually, I came to ask what you want to do during break. And I wanted to know if you wanted to be across the hall from Alice on the 2nd floor or on the 3rd floor with me. And Alice wanted me to name 10 things you would eat, just so we know what to have the help shop for."

Spring break started this weekend. And I would be spending the entire thing with Edward. My mind was racing over his questions, but one was an emboldened line in a string of italics.

_On the 3__rd__ floor with me. _Was he seriously asking that question?

"Ten things I like to eat…Macaroni and Cheese….Lasagna…Ramen Noodles…Grilled Chicken…PB&J…Subway…" I lost track. Edward had decided that I was taking too long, and he was kissing my neck from behind.

"Keep going love…" he urged. I shook myself mentally and continued.

"Samosas…Stir Fry…" Stupid jerk! I was trying to answer his questions and he was rubbing circles on my stomach.

"Edward! Stop!" he chuckled and bit the skin beneath my ear, he had found out what this did to me a couple days before, and loved using it to win arguments.

"Bella love, one more food." He whispered, his lips purposefully brushing my ear.

I shivered out the last one.

"Pizza."

The second it was out of my lips, Edward had turned me toward him and was kissing my neck. But I wanted to turn the tables on him.

"Edward…if I were to stay on the 3rd floor…"

"Hmmm?" I figured me mentioning the third floor would bring his attention to me.

"Would we have little dates every night?" I asked slowly. He nodded hungrily, smiling while guiding me over to the bed.

"And Edward…what would I wear to these dates in your room, or mine."He climbed in top of me and his fingers dipped beneath my underwear line.

"Clothing optional." He said, his fingers doing something dangerous underneath the black cotton.

My breath hitched, and soon I was gasping for the air that was rightfully mine. And then it all stopped.

"OH MY GOD!" Alice screamed. Oh. So _now _she cares about what I do with her brother. He withdrew his fingers and laughed at my sigh of disappointment. "I think you should go straighten that out." He said quietly, kissing my forehead.

**E POV**

I left Bella a note promising to finish what we started and went to main building. I was walking past the snack bar when Jasper motioned to me. Jasper was a great guy. He was funny, but a romantic at heart. We guys teased him about that all the time, but it wasn't a big deal.

When it came to sports, the only one he beat me in was Football. But he was still pretty good at everything else especially Lacrosse. I walked into the common room, said hi to a few guys, and then finally made my way to Jaspers table.

"Hey Edward, I need to talk to you about Alice." He said. The guy looked terrified, and he had every reason to be. I had made it perfectly clear what happened to guys who looked at Alice the wrong way.

I decided to let him off easy. I smiled warmly and sat down. "So you're the reason she's been smiling so much these days." I said.

He laughed nervously. "Yeah…I like to think so. I really like her. I'm not gonna hurt her, I swear. I just figured you should know that before I showed up at your lake house this weekend."

I held out my hand. "I'm gonna hold you to that." I said. We shook on it and continued with the conversation. But the whole time I was missing Bella. Soon Rose walked into the Snack Bar. I hadn't really seen her since the video, so I didn't know what to expect.

Then, Emmett came ambling in after her, and he kissed her passionately. She looked happy. Happier than she had been when she was with me. I was glad, maybe now we could be friends.

I went up to them and struck up a conversation. "Hey Rose. You look happy. I'm glad for you." She smiled at me and pulled me into a friendly hug.

"Thanks so much for understanding Edward." She said, looking up at me through her eye lashes. "No hard feelings, right?" I nodded and we hugged again. I was glad that this was happening in public, where there were tons of eye-witnesses.

Emmett smiled at us and pulled me over. "Hey, did your parents tell you about the Gala Fundraiser that's going on over break?"

I was shocked. A gala? But part of me was excited to see Bella in a beautiful gown.

"No. They forgot to mention that little detail. When is it?" I asked.

"It's the last Saturday of break. My parents are organizing a limo to get us from the lake. You want in on that?"

I told him yes and that I would talk to Alice and Bella. "This will be fun for Alice, gives her an excuse to shop."

**A POV**

Okay. So when I went into Bella's room to get some homework, I didn't mean to walk in on her and Edward. I mean, I guess I should've knocked. But still! It was gross.

I mean, how would you feel if you walked into your best friend's room to find her being fingered by your brother! Exactly.

I called Angela for the homework and started it. It was for Economics and it was pretty challenging, but I was too afraid to go back into Bella's room. I had been working on this for 30 minutes and was only on the 3rd page of the packet when Jasper called.

"Hey, you got the Economics homework?" He asked. I nodded at first, but then I remember that he couldn't see me.

"Oh yeah. I'm doing it now and it's terrible. Wanna do it with me?" I asked. I hoped he hadn't noticed the pause before I had answered his question.

"You nodded didn't you." He said. Damn! I could hear his eyebrows raising and picture his cute little dimple. I didn't known what to say, so and kept going. He chuckled a little and said "Well, yes, I would like to do it with you. Are you in your room?"

Ten minutes later, Jasper and I were laying on my floor, discussing everything but the homework.

"So anyways, this lake house we're going to. It isn't in the middle of nowhere is it? Like in all the horror movies where the teens go to party and none of them survive?" I poked him playfully and shook my head.

"No, it's only about 30 minutes away from civilization. And my parents are planning this Gala, so in the middle of the week we're taking a trip to the city to shop for dresses. I didn't tell Edward yet though. He doesn't really enjoy my shopping trips. So if he's told way beforehand he works to get around it."

Jasper laughed.

"Well, I don't like shopping that much either. So now he'll have a buddy."

"Hmm," I said. "Yeah…and now I will too." He kissed me then. And soon he was on top of me. I could get used to this.

"Alice, you're amazing." He whispered into my neck. The movement of his lips and the words he said mixed together to create the most amazing feeling.

Yeah, I could definitely get used to this.

**E POB**

After we finally left campus, the weather was spectacular. The sky was blue, the sun was up, and it was a gorgeous 60 degrees out.

We spent the first few days just laying by the lake on the beach. Talking and sipping virgin drinks. I don't know if it was the sugar or the heat, but eventually, words would start flowing. And I thought that was hilarious.

"Edward…you look especially sexy in those dark blue shorts…" Bella mumbled once after about 20 minutes on the beach.

She was sitting next to me in a beach chair, her eyes closed and her face facing the sun. She didn't even realize what she had said.

"Do I really?" I asked playfully. I leaned over and stole a kiss from her. Her lips were almost hot from the sun.

"Mmhmm…very yummy." I almost laughed out loud then. She got up slowly and walked towards the water. _She_ looked yummy in that blue polka dotted bikini.

She dipped her toes in, and then bounced back. The water would still be freezing.

"Bella, if you're going to swim, you should try the pool." I shouted after her. I was reading a novel and it was only half captivating my attention.

She walked back over to me. My mouth got dry at the sight of her hips and legs. She leaned over me. "I only want to swim, if you'll swim with me." She whispered. When I kissed her she tasted like Formula 50. And I didn't want to stop.

"I'm gonna take that as a yes." She said slowly, going in for another kiss. She maneuvered herself into my lap eventually, not breaking the kiss. I could do this for forever.

"Ahem."

We both broke away and I looked at her, since I thought that she had made the noise. I wish I had been right.

She motioned to behind me and I turned around. Standing awkwardly in an audaciously cut red one piece suit was a tall red-headed woman. Tanya.

"Hello Edward."


	10. Do You Believe Me?

_**Bella's a little more relaxed in this chapter. I mean her major conflict is over, so I figured she should be a little more mellowed out and funnier. Hope you don't think this is too much of a character change. Enjoy!**_

_**Love, Kiss**_

**B POV**

I wondered how no one had mentioned that Edward's crazy ex-fuck buddy lived right down the street. She was a sophomore in College and she was gorgeous. Her eyes were almost violet. And she walked around as if she knew a special secret that could _change your life _and she was keeping it from you just to watch you squirm and worry.

I strongly disliked her. Actually, I liked her so much, that for her birthday, I might even make her fall into a glass box and actually smash said box against the side of a cliff. Ha. There you go Tanya. Suck it.

Edward had pulled me aside earlier and explained that he had never exactly told Tanya that they were over. And that he had to do it sometime today. And that it would be lovely if I didn't attack her if she did something stupid. So...I promised him. His eyes were so bright and pleading, I couldn't resist.

But I knew that part of me wasn't really sure about that promise. What was I going to do when our hands bumped on his leg under the table? What was I supposed to say when she started talking about how much fun they'd have in bed later that night?

Yeah. Someone was going to be severely injured today.

"So Bella, where are you from?" Tanya was asking. Edward squeezed my hand under the table and I remembered where I was.

"Ha, it depends. I was born in New York, but then I moved to China with my mom. Then my dad took custody of me when he re-married and I went to school in California, and then his career took off and I was shipped off to boarding school in London, which I guess wasn't good enough, so now I go to Parkville."

She nodded. She had taken in and understood every single bit of that. Darn it. I was hoping to confuse her. She gave me that look again and I turned away. I felt like she was reading my mind.

"That's nice." And that was all she said. She was definitely still in denial about Edward and my activity under the table. Take that, stupid little…

"Bella. Your squeezing it." Edward whispered in my ear. _That's what he said! _Oh, his hand. I loosened up a little and he whispered a thank you, placing a kiss beneath my ear. Tanya choked a little on her rice. That was more satisfying than the chicken had been.

Alice started talking about a shopping trip sometime next week and I groaned a little. Edward must've heard, because he squeezed my hand. I chuckled a little and he smiled at me. Tanya was tense now. Those violet eyes now a worried shade of grey. Shit, they change color too?

**A POV**

Tanya was avoiding Edward. Well no. She was throwing herself at him with every chance she got. But she didn't want to talk to him in private. I think she knew what he wanted to say, but didn't want to hear it.

She must've seen the way Edward looked at Bella. Her skirt got shorter every time she saw him, and he didn't even notice. He was captivated completely in everything that was Bella. I'd never seen him act like this before. And I liked it. Bella felt the same way he did. It would be impossible not to notice, the way she smiled around and at him.

I loved this! Jasper and I were sitting next to each other on one side of the dinner table with Tanya, while Edward and Bella were across from us. And every single time Tanya tensed up, Jasper would squeeze my hand to alert me. This seating arrangement was not a coincidence. No sirree Bob.

Edward kissed Bella on her neck, Squeeze. Edward fed her some of his ice cream, Squeeze. She was too jealous for words, which was why she wasn't using many. Edward held Bella's hand on top of the table nearer to the end of the meal, Squeeze.

Eventually, we broke up to do whatever. Jasper and I ended up in the living room with Tanya and Bella. Edward had to go "do some things." Yeah. Jack off.

When it became apparent that Edward wasn't going to re-join the little soiree downstairs, Tanya thanked me for my hospitality, let Bella and Jasper know how glad she was to have met them, and left.

The entire room seemed lighter. But I guess when someone with scary Violet eyes and a low cut flapper dress leaves, there's always a weight lifted.

"What a…wow I can't even find the words for her." Bella said. I nodded.

"Slut, Selfish Courtesan? They all basically work." I amended. I could not believe that she had just…shown up to seduce my brother. Well, okay, I could believe it. But that just added to my dislike.

Jasper shook his head at us and veered off the subject of name-calling.

"Bella, Edward must like you a _lot_. He could have nailed that Tanya girl in a heartbeat. But he didn't even really acknowledge her. He was watching you all through dinner to make sure you were okay, and the way he looked at you?"

He was shaking his head at the end of it.

"Am I hot Jasper?" I asked playfully. His eyes flashed. "Is the sun?" I loved how having a boyfriend like Jasper meant I could fish for compliments and not get in trouble for it.

Bella was still trying to contemplate what Jasper had said, I could tell.

"Sure Jasper. I bet he's up in his room thinking about her right now. She's fucking sexy, and I'm just…me." She said, forcing a laugh out of her gullet.

Her answer was a safety net. Just like how you say "You should know, I suck at this game" so that your pride isn't hurt if you lose. Bella was playing it safe with my brother.

I hoped my brother wouldn't play it safe with Bella. Because then we'd go nowhere.

**E POV**

Tanya was going to be a mess. I could already tell. I had seen her losing her mind over Bella and I. She had noticed how I always had to be touching her. She had seen that it was a struggle for me to keep my eyes off her.

I put all the dirty laundry into the hamper and sprayed odor-less air freshener. I was lighting candles when my cell phone rang.

"Hello?" I said into the phone. Who would call me? Hadn't they heard of texting?

"Edward, how long have you loved her," Tanya said. Oh. Tanya. She just needed me to hear her voice. It was a manipulative move.

"I…I've loved her for about 3 weeks now." I was fighting to keep my voice steady.

"How long till we have sex Edward," her voice was velvet. I hated it.

"Not anymore Tanya. I love her. I'm not gonna do that to her, or to myself."

"We'll see." Click.

This was not a good thing. Tanya would never stop coming back, and it's not like I could punch her in the face like she was some guy after Bella. Tanya was different. She wouldn't stop until she got what she wanted. And right now what she wanted was me.

But I wanted Bella. And I would have her tonight. The mental picture that formed at that thought blew Tanya out of my mind.

I stepped back and surveyed the room. It was practically spotless. I breathed in deep and inhaled the scent of the fresh candle. Perfect.

I opened the door and walked back downstairs to the kitchen. Bella was sitting on the counter dipping strawberries in whipped cream. And she was the only one in sight. She was gorgeous and simple at the same time. And she was mine.

"Hey." she said quietly. She held up a strawberry in my direction. "Want one?"

I smiled and tried to take the strawberry from her, but she stopped me. "No Edward. Open your mouth."

She slowly put the strawberry into my mouth. Our eyes were locked the entire time. I finished chewing and didn't know what to say. She was too perfect for words.

"You're amazing you know that?" I managed.

She kissed me softly on the lips. "So are you." We stayed like that for a few minutes, just enjoying the presence of the other, until Bella popped down from the counter and began to put away the treats.

"Edward…so tell me more about this Tanya. Is she always a bitch or is just cause of us?"

I sighed. "She's always a bitch, but she's not usually in denial. She called me and told me that we were still gonna hook up about 20 minutes ago."

Bella stopped what she was doing. She put down the Cool Whip and walked closer to me.

"Edward, I want you to promise me something." Her eyes were downcast, something about her feet were suddenly insanely interesting.

"Anything love." I whispered. She looked up at me then. "Don't let me stop you from doing something that you want to do. I don't want to be your burden, or the thing that holds you back."

What was she saying? Did she expect me to give in to Tanya? Did she not realize how much I needed her?

"So if you decide you do want to have Tanya, tell me, and I'll leave. Promise?" She looked away from me then.

"No. I'm not gonna promise that. That's ridiculous." I said adamantly. I lifted her chin, but she moved it.

"Edward, just…do this one thing for me? I don't want to play the fool in this! Tanya's gorgeous and I'm just plain. And she's probably much more experienced. I mean, she's in college!"

I took both her hands in mine and she looked at me. Her eyes were shining.

"Bella…I don't _want_ Tanya. I only want you. You're perfect for me in everyway. And it doesn't matter what Tanya thinks she's getting. Because I _know_ that you're the only one who's getting me. And you are anything but plain. You're amazing and gorgeous and kind and smart. And you are _everything_ I want."

She kissed me. It was pure and hungry, and I knew what she felt.

Her tongue ran across my lips and I opened them for her. I wanted her, needed her to know that I would always be hers.

She broke away from me. "Edward. I want you to show me."

I must've looked confused, because she elaborated. "Edward, show me how much you want me."

I picked her up and carried her into my room. I set her on the floor and she kissed me again, this time with everything in her. Her body pressed against mine in all the best places. I hiked her leg up against my body and squeezed her thigh. She moaned and broke the kiss.

She smirked devilishly and reached her hand down between us to my crotch and squeezed a little. "I'm glad to see you too Edward," she said when she felt my erection.

It perked a little more at her attentions. I let go of her leg and guided her over to the bed, planting chaste kisses on her lips.

Before we let gravity take its course, I removed her shirt and her bikini top. Her shorts and bottoms came off without my help, and my clothing was gone by the time we hit the bed.

Her breasts were up against my chest and her hands were in my hair. I let my hands wander between us and pinched her clit. Her moan was extremely pleasing.

I continued to rub between until I felt my fingers dripping. I bit on her neck and she arched her back upwards.

I slipped a finger inside her and she breathed my name. I added another finger and another, and soon she was writhing beneath me, bring her pelvis up to meet my hand. I liked that. She screamed my name as she reached her orgasm. Mission Accomplished.

She looked up at me and flipped us. Kissing down my chest and nibbling on my cut lines. Her eyes locked with mine and she winked at me before taking me in her mouth. I groaned and she smiled. She hummed, making a vibration around my cock that was insanely pleasurable. She bobbed her head up and down on my member, which was a challenge, seeing as I was _not_ a small boy.

She licked up and down my shaft for a couple of minutes. And she nibbled every time I made a sound or a whimper. She was a champ. I felt myself about to come and I dragged her back up. "I think I want to be inside you for this." I whispered to her. I flipped her again and entered her slowly. Apparently, it was too slow because she clenched her walls around my head. I almost blacked out from the feeling. I filled her and began to thrust, the friction driving both of us crazy. Her fingers dug into my back, no doubt leaving serious bruises.

I reached one of my hands down and began teasing her clit some more. Her reactions were definitely the most satisfying things on the planet.

"Edward! I'm going to explode!" she moaned once or twice. I merely smirked and pinched harder. I loved knowing that I did that to her, that I left her as breathless as she left me.

We were screaming each others names in the sparse moments where our mouths were not attached. We both reached our climaxes and when we came back down we were panting for air.

I pulled out of her and we lay facing each other. Her breathing was labored, making her breasts rise and fall. My finger drew a line down her face and neck, landing on her right nipple. "Do you believe me?"

"Always Edward. I'll always believe you."


	11. Apologies

_**Sorry about the long wait! The holidays were so busy on this end! I barely had time to get onto the computer, let alone right a chapter. But it's here now. Hope you like it! Review! **_

_**Love, Kiss**_

**Em. POV**

Rose was changing. She was confident and assured. I liked to think that I could take credit for that, but I knew I really couldn't.

She was finding herself. And I liked what she had discovered. Her jeans were still tight, her eyeliner still heavy, and her heels still high, but now she knew why she could pull that off.

"Emmett, when are we gonna visit Edward and Alice? I really think I should apologize to her." She asked. Her eyes were shining with anticipation. She had just admitted that she had been wrong and she was _excited about it._

I loved her so much. "We can call them today. I'm sure they won't mind if we drop in."

2 hours later we were pulling into their driveway in my Rover, Rose's eyes were still excited and she squeezed my hand.

"Thanks for this Emmett," she said as we parked. We walked up to the stairs and she rang the doorbell. When Alice answered the door, it was obvious that Edward had not informed her of our plan to visit.

She was a little startled, and then her eyes narrowed. I waited for the bitch fight that was sure to come, but Rose spoke.

"Alice…I know I've been a real bitch to you. But now I know that I need to apologize to you, and to Bella. I really just want to be friends." The sincerity in her voice was unmistakable. Even Alice had to have heard it.

Alice softened a little. She stepped aside and let us into the house. Rose broke into a grin as soon and she saw the entryway. "Oh! Your house is gorgeous!" She exclaimed, much to Alice's approval.

"Thanks! Wait till you see my closet! My parents went all out on it. I almost creamed myself when I first saw it." She said, smiling warmly now. She looked at me and raised her eyebrows. I nodded and pushed Rose towards the staircase subtly.

"Tell Edward that I'm waiting for him in the billiards room?" I asked Alice. She agreed and dragged Rose up the stairs. I went to play some pool until Edward came down. I was amazed at how easily Alice had forgiven Rose. I pushed a striped 13 into the corner pocket and sighed. This game was too easy.

"Want a little challenge?"

I turned around to see Jasper Hale standing in the doorway. I only knew him a little, seeing as he was on all my teams. But I'd never really talked to him. He'd always seemed pretty cool though, and he was chill with Edward.

"Sure man. Jasper right? I'm Emmett, Emmett McCarthy." He walked into the room and I stretched out my hand for him to shake. He shook it and grabbed a pool stick. I re-arranged the balls and put them in the triangle.

"Your break," He said quietly, gesturing his head in my direction. I pulled off the triangle and broke well, a lot of balls going into all directions. _This should be cake_ I thought.

He shot three in a row.

**B POV**

I woke up with Edward's body close to mine, his hand was around my waist and his head was just behind my own. It was heavenly. I was planning on going right back to sleep, but that was ruined by Alice knocking on the door.

"Bella! Get up! We have a visitor. Oh my god, are you _naked?_ Ew! Put some clothes on and get up. Sal's making breakfast for us. And I'm showing Rose my closet. Be there on like, ten minutes."

She backed out of the doorway before I could fight. Edward had woken up enough to want me to stay. "Don't leave." He whispered into my throat. His arms tightened around my waist and he was kissing my neck.

"Rose is here?" I asked, trying to dodge the question. "Yeah, Emmett called really early and said they were coming over." He murmured. I barely heard the response because he was brushing his fingers across my thigh under the covers

"Edward…" I said, only it came out as more of a groan. His breath brushed against my ear as he laughed. "Bella…do you really want to get out of bed?"

No. I wanted to stay under the covers with his arms around me. I wanted to listen to that heartbeat and match it to mine. Edward was everything to me, and I was learning to accept that I was everything to him.

I thought back to that meeting in the bathroom. How his respect had washed over me like a flood. What had he done after that? What had he been thinking?

_Did he think I was beautiful then? Or am I beautiful because he wants me?_

I turned towards him and kissed him softly on the lips. He held me to him, his hands holding my waist.

"We'll finish this up later." I said, swiftly breaking away from him and hurrying to put a robe over my ensemble of Edwards t-shirt and a pair of boy-shorts. It was his turn to groan.

When I got to Alice's closet, I had to walk around a little before I could find them.

"Bella! Look how good that skirt looks on Rose! And I have the perfect top to match!"

Alice squealed. She was right, the skirt was great. But I wasn't exactly sure how Rosalie Hale had gotten into Alice's good graces.

"Alice… I think Bella's a little confused." Rose Said. Yes. Very confused.

"Bella…I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have acted like I did. I was such a bitch to you and I didn't even know you…hopefully you'll give us the chance to be friends."

She looked so sincere. I couldn't even deny it. I nodded slowly, and wanting to skip the awkwardness, jumped right in to Alice's appraisal of the skirt. "It really does look great on you. Alice, remember those aqua flats? Those would go really well with the whole thing."

I prayed that made sense. Fashion was not my thing. Rose looked at me gratefully and Alice rushed into the other part of her closet to find the shoes.

"Bella! I've taught you well!"

**E POV**

After Bella left the room seemed empty. I couldn't stay in there by myself. I threw on some jeans and a t-shirt and ran downstairs. I knew that Emmett had to be here somewhere.

I hadn't told Bella that I loved her yet. I knew that I did, but I didn't want to scare her away by looking too eager. I wanted her to love me too, but without doubts and frustration. I didn't want her to lose faith in herself every time someone like Tanya tried to stake a claim on me.

I was roused out of my thoughts when I walked past the billiards room. Emmett and Jasper were in there, playing an obviously vicious game of pool. They were battling over the 8 ball, and Jasper had lined up a perfect shot.

"Ready to lose McCarthy?" he said. His eyes were lit like a Christmas tree with pride. Jasper was beast at Pool. I was sorry that Emmett had fallen for his swindle. He made the shot effortlessly and Emmett pulled out five 20 dollar bills. I laughed and shook my head.

"Overestimate your talents again Emmett?" I said, shaking my head. I was about to congratulate Jasper when my pocket buzzed. I had received a text from Alice.

**Shopping trip, be ready in ten minutes. Taking dfrnt cars. Tell boys.**

I groaned and the other saw my disappointment. "We're going shopping, aren't we?" Jasper said. I nodded and headed to the kitchen to grabbed three cans of Red Bull. We were going to need the energy.

Alice's shopping sprees could go on for hours, and one time, she had us all stay in a motel so we could get right back on it the next day. Well okay, it had been a hotel, a pretty nice one actually. But we were all too tired to enjoy the experience.

Alice would visit every store, every counter, and every cart. And if she liked it enough, she'd buy 4. She didn't like buying designer clothing though. "Everybody wears the same shit!" she'd say angrily when she saw someone with a Dolce label somewhere on their body. She would shop at mall stores like Forever 21 and Wet Seal.

Her only weakness were shoes. Those had to be quality stuff. If it was a shirt and she ripped it, she'd just toss it and buy a new one. But her shoes had better be durable, because none of us enjoyed taking her to shop for them, and she couldn't shop on her own.

The girls started coming down the stairs then. Rosalie looked hot as usual in her denim mine and sequined black vest. Emmett was smiling approvingly. Alice's cotton dress over dark skinnies only made her look even more petite. I could tell that jasper had already seen the bright side to this trip.

That's what the girls always did. They'd dress up so that they'd all look amazing, and then we'd be distracted from the pain and suffering that was in its inception. I knew this game too well.

"Alice, you're just as devious as ever."

She just gave me this smirk that said. "Ha, it'll work on you soon enough." And she laughed at the dear that must've gone through my eyes. "We're gonna leave Edward, Bella's coming, meet us at the plaza okay?" she said before walking through the front door and dragging Jasper along with her. I nodded, but then gulped a little when I noticed movement from upstairs. Bella was coming down.

Okay, little black flats. That's okay. I could deal with those. But then her calves and her legs were bare, except for the blue plaid skirt that only reached to about 5 inches above her knees. And the navy blouse was doing wonders for her skin tone. And her hair was in this gorgeous little ponytail with little tendrils coming out at the sides.

Suddenly, shopping didn't seem so bad. She'd have to bend down a lot to reach those lower down shelves. And she would be happy. And that would make me happy. The little angel was walking towards me. She reached up on her tiptoes and kissed me lightly on the lips. I hugged her and she whispered in my ear.

"I'm not very keen on this either. But just go with it okay?"

I nodded and kissed her again. She laced her fingers through mine and led me outside. I walked to her side of the Volvo and opened the door for her. She smiled and thanked me before sliding into the passenger seat.

I got into my side of the car to find her staring at her reflection in the overhead mirror.

"You look beautiful." I said, squeezing her hand. She looked at me and smiled.

"You have to say that, you're my boyfriend."

I hadn't told her that I loved her yet. I had to do it soon, or I'd explode.

"So, what about those changing rooms huh?"

God, she was perfect.


	12. Shop Till You Drop Your Shirt

Parkville Academy Chapter 11

**A POV**

God, Jasper looked sexy while driving my Porsche. I let him drive all the time, because when you have a boyfriend who's willing to drive you, you let him. And besides, I bet we look like a movie scene when we get out of the car.

Jasper has just as much taste as I have when it comes to fashion. Whenever we go somewhere, he wears these sexy reflective Aviators. So when he gets out of the car and then walks around to get me, I bet he feels like Tom Cruise.

Emmett and Rosalie just looked perfect. And then there was Edward and Bella. Who looked completely in love with each other. I think they were oblivious though. Maybe it was time for one of those plans of mine. Edward had to tell her soon, or they'd never say it.

I was hatching said plan when I got a text from Emmett.

**Got an idea. Bet on who can do it in the riskiest place. Winner gets to stay out of one of Alice's fun activities. Goes on for the entire week.**

I pouted and told Jasper. He put the car on cruise and eased up a little, and then he reached over and squeezed my thigh invitingly.

"But it'll be fun babe. At least, it will be for me, except, I'd enjoy having sex with you wherever we were."

My breath hitched as his hand rested on my leg and his thumb started rubbing in circles. I was getting excited, and it wasn't for the shopping trip. I looked over at him and he was watching the road. But I saw the smirk on his face. He looked amazing, one hand on the wheel, the other on me.

He moved his hand higher up, to my crotch. I moaned audibly when his fingers brushed up against my panties. He laughed and then withdrew his hand.

"You jerk!" I screamed. But he was unperturbed. Both his hands were suddenly occupied. He turned on the car radio and the song Edge of Seventeen by Stevie Nicks was playing. I loved this song, but I was trying to be mad at him. He started bobbing his head back and forth to the music. He knew every single word. I looked away before I lost my resolve. God, he was infuriating.

"What? You don't like Stevie Nicks?" He asked when he noticed me determinedly staring out the window. I turned my head slowly; ready to shoot him some venom.

"No. I love Stevie. The person I don't like is you." I said stubbornly. I knew that this was pointless. Jasper would eventually make me forgive him. _What would it be this time?_ I wondered. An adorably cute dimpled smile? A devastating kiss?

"Alice, I'm sorry." He said slowly. "I didn't mean to tease you, you just looked so gorgeous sitting there all upset. I had to do something. It's not my fault if you're devastatingly sexy. I just succumb to it easily."

Goddamn bastard! He used the worst one; Flattery. I was such a sucker for it. Maybe because I knew he was being perfectly sincere.

The song had changed to Love Bites by Def Leppard. He winked at me and started singing. He looked directly at me and belted it out.

"_I don't wanna touch you too much baby  
'Cause making love to you might drive me crazy  
I know you think that love is the way you make it  
So I don't wanna be there when you decide to break it."_

I started laughing at him and he belted out the chorus. He was singing to me, it was all a fabulous show. I reached over to him and kissed him on the cheek.

This was perfect.

**R POV**

I was looking in the over head mirror, making sure my hair was still perfect, when all of a sudden the radio was blasting. Emmett's iPod had shuffled to one of his favorite songs. He said it reminded him of me, so I didn't mind. But I _did_ mind him blasting it for the whole highway to hear.

" '_Cause she makes me feel like shit! And I can't get over it! 'Cause she's everything I ask for everything I ask for, and just a little bit more!_"

I turned it down and he pouted at me. "Please babe? The Maine is my favorite! We had to turn it up all the way for the Spice Girls!"

I shook my head. "The Spice Girls require a certain amount of respect. How does anybody sing '_I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want!" _Without the volume turned all the way up?"

He had no respect for the classics. I bet Edward and Bella were listening to something awesome, Like The Sex Pistols or something.

"But this is my song for you! You're everything I asked for Rosie. Everything." He took my hand in his and brought in up to his mouth, kissing it.

He was looking at me like I was his entire life, and then I could no longer resist him. I sighed and turned the music back up. It started again.

" _Fist fights turn into sex, I wonder what comes next, she likes to always keep me guessing."_ He sang. It was true, because our fights did usually end up in sex. And they were usually about stupid things. Like I'd be really upset about some thing, and I'd take it out on him, and he just takes it and throws it back at me…and then he fucks me.

But it wasn't just the sex that drew me to him. It was his innocence. His dark curly hair, and built frame might make you think that he was nothing but a bronco (and trust me, in bed, he _was_ nothing like a bronco). But he was a little kid at heart.

He got excited over the littlest things. He still had dreams of growing up and having babies with the perfect girl. And those eyes; his eyes smiled along with his mouth. He even admitted to liking the show Justice League, and wishing he had super powers like Superman or Flash.

And I was everything he asked for.

**B POV**

Shopping with Alice was ridiculous. Her eye sparkled every time we walked into a store and when we walked out we had about 5 bags. After awhile, she sent The boys to put the bags into the trunk of the Porsche so that she had arms to carry the other things with.

"She's like a cyclone with a credit card. All you can do is step out of the way." Edward whispered to me. He had crept up behind me and put his arms around my waist. He spoke the truth. All of us had given up on trying to fight her. Rosalie was trying to be cheerful and helping her out, Jasper was diligently carrying her bags, I was letting her dress me up like a Barbie Doll, and Edward was keeping me in good spirits by making me laugh.

Emmett had trumped all of us. He had brought along his PSP to the Plaza. "See? I'll be perfectly occupied!" he said triumphantly as he hurried to the food court. As far as we knew, he spent the whole day there

When she dragged us into a Prom boutique to find dresses for the Gala, the boys were sent away. I missed Edward already and he had only been gone from my side for 2 minutes.

Alice hit the racks immediately and picked out 5 dresses for Rose to try. "Baby, I know I got your size right!" She said as she shoved her towards the dressing rooms. Most of the dresses were conservative and plain. A strapless olive colored number with black lace over the bust, a Red mermaid cut with tulle…and then there was a different dress.

"Alice, this is the one." She said while still behind the curtain. She stepped out and twirled around, even though the dress didn't fan out. It was a bold, blush base multi floral number with embellished straps and waistband. The back was open and it tied with a sash. It was absolutely perfect for Rose. Her blonde hair complimented the blush base color, and her waist and curves were perfectly pronounced. The dress was gorgeous. _**(There are links to the dresses in my profile) **_

Alice squealed her delight and set me to the task of returning the other dresses to the racks. Soon she joined me, picking out a few dresses for herself.

Alice's round of trying things on took a little longer than Rose's. She tried on a long tulle skirted number, but that was just too ridiculous for Rose and me to bear. She tried on a little blue sparkly number that was short, but then she looked like a little elf. After 7 tries, she found the one.

It was a sweet black and white polka dot dress with a pink sash that became a large bow in the back. It was long and made her appear taller. Also, the polka dots were completely perfect for her personality. She loved it, and Rose and I heartily agreed.

This time Rose was given rack duty. "Bella, get into that dressing room and strip down to your underwear. I have a feeling that this might take awhile." Alice said, shoving towards the curtain. I gulped and entered, doing as she said.

When Rose handed me the dresses I was supposed to try, there were about 8 or 9 and most of them looked ridiculous. But I ended up trying on every single one and then more. I had gone through 15 dresses when I gave up and went to the racks myself. I pulled on my skirt and blouse and just hopped out of the cubicle.

I searched the isles of dresses for about 20 minutes before falling in love. It was midnight blue and it had beaded embroidery that cascaded down the sweetheart, strapless bodice. But the ball gown skirt with appliqués tucked into the ruches was my favorite part.

It fit like a glove when I tried it on, and Alice and Rose freaked when they saw me in it. "Bella, you look so beautiful!" Rosalie said. I thanked her and felt my cheeks get a little warm.

"Goddamn Bella, you are definitely getting some at the end of that Gala." I ran back into the dressing room so that they wouldn't see my face go strawberry.

We bought our dresses and left the store. Alice texted Jasper and he informed us that the guys had gone to the Nike store and would meet us at the food court. When we all got there, we saw Emmett as he was in line for the carousel.

"My PSP Died an hour ago. I've been on this thing 6 times. I swear, it never gets old!"

We were all dying of laughter and Rosalie pulled him in for a lingering kiss. I think she enjoyed his boyish side.

I saw Edward from across the court and he smiled warmly at me. It was amazing how much that smile meant to me. The amazing effect it had. All of a sudden he was the only person in the world.

He held me close to him when he reached us. And when he released me from his hug he kissed me softly on the lips.

"I missed you." he said slowly.

If only he knew. "I missed you too. Wanna go on the carousel with me? Emmett here says it's really fun." I asked. He nodded and gave the ticket man two dollars. We got into one of the love seats and enjoyed the ride. Edward held my hand the whole way.

It was definitely the cutest moment of my life. Alice and Jasper were on ponies and Emmett and Rosalie were on top of each other. Well, they were in a loveseat too, but they were sitting in a completely different position than mine and Edwards.

When we got off the ride, I was sad to see it end. Emmett spoke the words I was dying to hear. After kissing Rose on the forehead and helping to smooth her hair, he said.

"Phew! Who's ready for round 8! Or in you guys' case, round 2?"


	13. The American Mall, Revisited

_**Okay you guys! So here is Edward and Bella's part of the bet. It's pretty sour, but I love it. I love when you guys review. *hint hint* ALSO. I have a new story up! It's just a little one-shot, but I'd love to know what you think of it! It's called As Long As You Want Me and you can get to it on my author page. **_

_**This one is dedicated to ilovejessssss, because she always reviews and it makes me super happy!**_

_**Okay, well enjoy!**_

_**Love, Kiss. **_

**E POV**

After the novelty of not having to carry around bags for Alice wore off, I had been really anxious to see Bella. I missed her terribly and it had only been an hour. What was I gonna do back at school on those days where we didn't have classes together?

When we had all eaten we split up to have some alone time. We had merely flirted and played with the radio on the way here, and now I had her all to myself. I took her hand in mine and we walked away from the group.

"So, Mr. Cullen, did you get that text from Emmett? I wasn't gonna say anything about it until you did…but I'm dying of anticipation." She said once we were out of earshot. I looked down at her and smirked.

I bent down and kissed her neck, our hands still entwined. "Okay Bella. Who knew you were such a horn-dog!" I whispered before laughing. She hit me on the shoulder and let go of my hand.

"Fine Edward, tease me, I guess we'll just lose the chance to have the house all to ourselves." She said. But I could tell she was joking. I lead her into a dark store and pushed her up against a wall, kissing her passionately without saying a word. She was powerless to resist me.

When we broke apart, I released her and she lost her balance. _Typical Bella,_ I thought.

"You know we're gonna win this. It's me and you! We had sex before I asked you out. And since now I don't think I could do it with anyone else, we'll have no problem with doing it in the most daring place imaginable."

She nodded slowly and then kissed me again before guiding me out of the store.

"You know, whenever I'm in a mall, I think of that musical. The one where the guy and the girl are singing on the roof? American Mall I think." She said. It was an innocent statement, but her eyes told a whole different story.

The roof! What a perfect place to be alone and secluded, but still in public! I kissed her forehead. "I love how you think." Her eyes flashed at the word love. Did she want me to admit that I loved her? Was it too soon? Was she too scared for that?

I pushed the thoughts out of my mind and dragged Bella to the security booth.

"What are you gonna do? Ask for permission?" She said skeptically.

" ' Oh, yeah, my girlfriend and I would like to have sex on your roof. Can you let us up there?' Would go over so well Edward." She muttered. She was cute when she thought I didn't know what I was doing. Hell, she was cute all the time. "I'm not going over there too witness your humiliation, I'll wait here." I shook my head and continued towards the booth.

I asked for Marty, and he came right to the front. "Hey Marty, would it be too much for us to get to the roof? This is really important." I said. I raised my eyebrows and jerked my head in Bella's direction.

"Sure Edward," he said cheerfully. "But are you trying to steal that girl or win her back? 'cause she's not alone."

I whipped my head around to find that Bella was being harassed by some ripped blonde guy who had an ego that I could smell from this far away. Marty gave me the keys and I hurried back to my Bella.

She was laughing nervously when I got there. I waited to hear what he was saying.

"You know Bella…you're probably the hottest girl in the mall. And I'm definitely the hottest guy. Let's get together and do some math. Subtract the clothes…add a bed, and then pray to god we don't multiply."

I saw red. Was he seriously propositioning her for sex? I tapped him on the shoulder and he turned around. "Actually sir, the only math we're doing is me kicking your ass. It's called long-division."

Before he could say anything, I grabbed Bella's hand and dragged her towards the restricted staircase. When we got there, I paused before unlocking it. "You okay?" I asked.

"I'm good now. What a creeper! Anyways, how did you get the key? You told them didn't you! What'd you do bet money on it or something? Promise them a videotape?"

I laughed at her accusations.

_A videotape huh? That could be pretty interesting._

"Silly Bella, I know one of the guys that work here really well. He hooks me up sometimes."

When we reached the roof, the sun was high in the sky. Bella instantly lay down and closed her eyes. She looked amazing, lying in the sun, glowing like a goddess or something.

"You know what I was thinking Edward?" she said, her eyes still closed.

I sat down beside her with my legs out, and she moved so that her head was in my lap.

"No…but I'd like to." I said, lifting up her blouse and tracing pattern on the exposed skin with my stomach.

"I think that this could really work. You and me I mean. Like the way you defended me back there? I loved that." She replied, her chest beginning to rise and fall faster because of my touch.

"You're welcome. But you're mine now. I'd like every little hopeful to know that."

I said. She smiled and sighed contentedly.

"Edward, I seriously doubt that there are that many little hopefuls. But look at you! Look at what I have to defend!"

I was extremely elated. "Bella…you're gorgeous. There are thousands of little hopefuls. And okay… so I'm a beautiful man. But you really have nothing to worry about, I'm done searching, I found you."

She got up slowly. "You cocky little bastard," she said. "But you're such a sweet little jerk." She kissed me and then walked around the roof. She dropped her purse and bent over, the view sending my hormones into overdrive.

**B POV**

I admit it, I was horny. I really wanted to have sex on that rooftop. And I know I'm the one who's supposed to be all 'oh let's talk about our feelings' but right now I only had one feeling. And I liked it.

I dropped my purse to get his attention and bent over. Giving him a clear view of the aqua panties I was wearing. I heard his breath catch in his throat and grinned. _Gotcha._

I picked up my purse and walked back over to him, putting on some cherry lip balm.

He licked his lips and I smirked at him. "You want to taste?" I asked innocently. He nodded and pulled me onto his lap, his lips crushing onto mine. I opened my mouth a little, deepening the kiss. When our tongues met, there were fireworks. And that was all we needed.

He moved so that he was on top of me and undid the buttons to my blouse before slipping it off.. He slipped his fingers inside my bra and pinched my nipples. I was glad we were on the roof and no one could hear me groan at the contact.

When the bra was gone too, he kissed me and began to move his hand down to my nether regions. Our eyes locked as he pushed past my underwear and slipped a finger inside me. I was almost ashamed at how wet I already was. "God damn Bella," he muttered.

I couldn't see how he could possibly be talking. His hardness was poking into my thigh. His finger was pumping into me and soon he added another, rubbing at my clit while thrusting his finger into me. I found myself clenching around his hand and bringing my thighs up to meet his fingers. Soon I was over the edge. He tossed me off the cliff of pleasure, as per usual.

I flipped us over and kissed his neck, biting and sucking until I was sure I would leave a mark. "See Edward, now everyone will know you're mine." I said slowly. I sat him up and removed his shirt. His taut muscles were fantastic. I couldn't stop my hands from running over them. I could never stop my hands from running over them. I kissed my way down his chest, locking eyes with him as I unzipped his jeans.

He sprang to life and moaned. I licked his cock from base to tip and then back again. He breathed my name out as a sigh. I put my entire mouth on him and swallowed, tasting his pre-cum on my tongue. My hands were pumping up and down his shaft whenever it wasn't in my mouth, and when he finally came, I sucked him dry. He brought me up and flipped us again, kissing me.

I arched my back so that I could take off my skirt, and when my chest was raised, he took my right nipple into his mouth and bit down softly. I whimpered. Goddamn why wasn't he in me yet?

When my skirt and panties were away from my anatomy, Edward thrust inside me. I cried out in pleasure as he filled me. He pulled in and out slowly, prolonging the ride. I met him thrust for thrust, and soon we had created a rhythm. I came, but he wasn't done yet. So I let him pull out of me and told him to lie on his back.

I got up and then lowered myself back onto him in the cowgirl position. I played with my clit as I bounced up and down on his cock. I would slam myself down, and then clench my walls around him the whole way back up. He reached up his hands to my breasts and began to play with them, causing me to moan his name, not that he wasn't moaning mine.

After my third orgasm that day, I fell on top of him. "Thanks boo." I said.

He laughed at my tiredness. "Anytime." We stayed on the roof for a little longer, but then I willed myself up. I wanted to get back to the house ASAP. And lying on the roof was not really helping anything.

He propped himself up into his elbows and watched me search for my clothing. Finding my skirt and panties was easy. My bra and blouse on the other hand was a whole different story. I searched for five minutes before charging at Edward.

"What'd you do with them?" I asked. He raised his hands in innocence. "It wasn't me, you're the one who threw them."

I could feel my face going white. It was funny how my face covered the whole color spectrum. "Edward, are you telling me that I threw my bra and shirt off the roof?" He nodded. "Sweet Jesus," I exclaimed. Here I was, topless on the roof, my shirt and bra 4 stories below me.

"Edward what are we gonna do? We can't call the guys 'cause then they'll know that we did it on the roof!" He was still shaking his head with laughter. "Edward! This is not funny!" I tried, but then I realized that it really was.

We laughed till we cried and even tried to look over edge to see them. Sure enough, there they were; a blue blob and a white one, not far away from each other.

When we were done laughing, Edward called Marty and asked him to pick up a blue blouse from Pacsun and a pink push up bra from Victoria's Secret. I blushed crimson when I had to admit my bra size. 34C wasn't that bad, but telling _Marty?_ Might as well have Quincy buy me condoms and tell him about Edwards…never mind.

When he got off the phone, his eyes immediately raked over me again. "You know, I wouldn't mind you going topless all day." He said softly before kissing me. I pulled away before we could start something else.

Edward pouted at me and I sat in his lap, curled into a ball. I knew where his eyes were the entire time, but that was just flattering. Soon Marty came with the stuff and Edward gave him $50. And ten seconds later we could go back downstairs.

Damn was I excited to explain to Alice where her shirt was.

_**Okay, so where do you want Alice and Jasper to do it? Tell me in a review. And don't forget to check out As Long As You Want Me, my new fic! Love you guys so much!**_

_**Love, Kiss.**_

ss


	14. Love on the Beach

_**I'm sorry about the wait! I lost the chapter half way though it and had to start over, but I think trial dos is better than the first, so maybe that's a good thing. Enjoy! **_

_**Love, Kiss**_

**J POV**

Hands, lips, skin…they were always touching. Sometimes it wasn't just lips(or tongues) touching lips, or skin touching skin, or hands touching hands. Sometimes it was hands touching skin and lips touching hands and skin touching lips. It was Alice and I. Together.

Sex with Alice was never the same twice. There was always a new feeling or taste or touch, or in this case, a new location. Alice had decided that everyone would go the beach and that we would have sex on it. It was for the bet.

The sand on my back and her taste on my tongue were the perfect contrast; rough and coarse, to soft and slick. Her small bikini was still on, and I do mean small. The black and white patterned thing was still on her even though my fingers were working her pussy.

I stroked her outer lips and pinched her clit, my fingers delving into her slowly but then pulling out quickly. She was moaning from on top of me, and her body jerked whenever I did something that she really wanted. Whenever that happened, I quickened to do what I'd done all over again.

"Jasper…mmmm…I'm going to…"

And then she did, her warm juices covered my hand and I quickly withdrew it, tasting it myself and then letting her lick my fingers clean. See? What did I tell you about lips on hands? She reached her hands down between us and reached into my swim trunks.

I bucked immediately when she came in contact with my penis. It had been getting hard, but once she touched me, I was at full attention. The look of determination and excitement in her eyes was the most beautiful sight in the world, the way they sparkled with anticipation. She began to stroke up and down, and I _felt _my eyes glaze over.

She touched her pussy and then brought her juices back as lube for her own hand. She was rubbing up and down with a steady rhythm, but then she'd interrupt it so that she could run her thumb over my head and fondle my balls. When I was almost there, she lowered herself onto me fully, simply moving aside the bikini bottoms to accommodate me..

_Skin touching skin._

I flipped us and thrust into her, my balls slapping against her ass, making the most satisfying 'thwack'. "Faster Jasper…ooh…ooh….yes." Her hands were traveling though her hair, making it stick up in the cutest way. She clenched her walls tight, and soon, I had spilled into her, the friction from her bikini and from her clenched walls increasing my pleasure.

"You're perfect Alice." I said. She looked at me and smiled softly. "Back at you," she whispered, her hands reaching up and brushing my hair out of my eyes.

_Lips touching lips._

We weren't ready to go back, so I pulled out of her, put myself away, and just held her to me. There was nothing but the sand, the sky, and the water. And somewhere there was us.

She turned so that she was facing me and traced her fingers over my arm. "Jasper…I love you." She looked up at me with eyes so sincere I thought that every lie I'd ever told would explode out of me.

My perfectly content and resting heart soared. I pulled her closer to me. "I love you too Alice." She kissed me again, lingering.

We got up and ran into the water, jumping into the waves like we were crazy. We swam till we joined our friends.

Emmett was the first to notice our return. "Where did you guys go?" he asked, in that way that screamed: "YOU GUYS JUST HAD SEX"

I looked over at Alice and she blushed. "We were out looking for your brain Emmett!" I said. Everybody 'oohed', waiting for what Emmett would say. "Yeah well….Bow-Flex!!" he said. Everyone laughed except for him, but somehow I only really registered Alice's Tinker Bell giggle. She was right next to me, but all too soon she was gone over to the girls.

**A POV**

Jasper was perfect. He was witty and sexy, but caring at the same time. When I suggested we have sex on the beach, he had worried about sand getting in my hair. Well, that was pretty much the last thing on my mind.

Did he really think that he could walk out of the house, see me in my bikini, and say: "That bikini is hot, but it would look hotter next to us on the floor." And not expect me to pounce on him the second we got to the beach? Ha, right.

And he loved me. I'd never said it to anyone before, so the fact that he had said it back to me was amazing. He calmed me. Made me think clearly, made me stop and listen to what I wanted. And when we were together, everything was gonna be ok. I dragged Bella and Rose away from the guys to talk. I knew they were gonna tease me, so I was waiting for it to start. And I figured I would get it over with while the guys weren't around.

"Guys, do I still look okay?" I asked urgently.

Rose laughed. "Yeah sure, if 'looking okay' means 'do I look like I've just been fucked'." I almost screamed. Jasper and I were mostly private about our sexual excursions! Was it really that obvious what we had done?

Bella came to my rescue. "Rose lay off! I think you look like you were wrestling, but that if you swim a little bit more, no one will know the difference really. You picked the perfect bathing suits for all of us! I love this!" _**(There are links to pictures of The bathing suits in my profile.)**_

It was true. I had in fact picked the best bathing suits at the mall two days ago. Rosalie's was black with buckles that held it together. It was pretty simple, but it still screamed sexy in a way that only Rose could pull off.

Bella's was cute and flirty, the horizontal aqua/white stripes were perfect with her dark brown hair and chocolate eyes, but it wasn't too scandalous. And mine, well, mine was a plain bikini, but it was checkered and starred and black and white and _perfect._

"Bella, we all know why Alice's is so small…" Rose said. Bella laughed and finished for her.

"Easy Access!" They announced in unison. I splashed water in their faces so that they wouldn't notice the faint pink tint my cheeks had taken. I didn't think this ounted as blushing. But Jasper thought it was hilarious. _"And everyone says Bella's the strawberry in the group"_ He said once. I had hit him.

"Alice, I think that we should have a sleepover tonight, in you and Jaspers room. The boys can have one too in Edwards room! It'll be so much fun!" Bella suggested.

"That's so perfect! We can tell each other everything that's been going on lately. Like Bella, you do realize that I noticed that the shirt you were wearing when we left the mall, though the same shade of blue, was not the shirt that I dressed you in!?"

"And Rosalie, Emmett's not the brightest bulb in the tanning booth. So _something _about him has to outshine everything else. P.A.T anyone?"

Bella turned strawberry at the mention of her shirt change, and Rosalie smiled nervously at the mention of Emmett's P.A.T as well. Good. Serves them right to be embarrassed.

Rose recovered quickly. "Yeah, and you can tell us why you look like you were thoroughly fucked. Oh wait, it's because you were."

I'd have to have Jasper remind me not to do these kinds of things around our friends. This was getting ridiculous. We finished planning for our sleepover and headed back over to the guys, Rosalie was aching to get back to Emmett, and Edward had waved us over many times and couldn't take his eye off of Bella.

"Finally, the girls are back!" Emmett said as he grabbed Rose in for a searing kiss. Edward snuggled up to Bella and hugged her from behind, his hands resting on her stomach over hers.

Jasper grabbed my hand and squeezed it. It wasn't as showy as everybody else, but it was enough. I squeezed back, and I knew that he got the "I missed you too" message.

When Emmett came up for air, he announced that we should all play chicken. Before I could say anything, Jasper had flipped me up onto his back and I was adjusting myself on his shoulders.

Since Emmett and Rosalie were the strongest pair, Edward and Bella battled against Jasper and I for the chance to fight them.

I think Jasper knew me to well to think that we'd win, but he played anyways and accused Bella of cheating when I fell into the water. He picked me up and kissed me. "You stink at chicken. But I love you anyways." He whispered. I forgot how to breathe for a minute.

Bella and Edward triumphed over Emmett and Rosalie as well, so they won the round. We played a couple more times, and Jasper and I beat Emmett and Rosalie, but that was because Rosalie thought she had seaweed in her hair.

It was getting dark, so we started a fire on the beach and Emmett got the food out of the Rover. Jasper put his arm around me and romantically cooked both our hot dogs. We all laughed and joked, and Edward and Bella were doing that thing where they were having a conversation with their eyes.

I was content.

**B POV**

Everything had been so perfect today. But I knew how to make it even better.

I excused myself and went up to the Rover, go around and opening every door.

I turned the volume down low and looked for a good radio station that played a good mix.

I caught a hint of the song "I Love Rock n Roll" by Joan Jett and the Blackhearts. Jackpot. It was just starting too! I turned the volume up and walked back to the group, grabbing Alice and starting to dance and sing.

_Saw him dancing there by the record machine_

Rosalie got up and started moving with us. She dropped it like it was hot and put us all out. Alice shook her head and dropped it too, her body smaller and more flexible, making it more of a show. Both Rose and Alice looked at me. It had to be a quick decision; Jasper and Emmett were guffawing over what Alice and Rosalie had done. And I could feel Edwards questioning smirk burning into my back. I knew he thought that I wouldn't do it. Well, I'd show him.

_The beat was going strong, playing my favorite sooonnng._

When Joan warbled "song", I dropped down fast and came up even slower. I heard Edward take in a sharp gasp.

Rosalie and Alice started chanting the chorus. "I love rock 'n' roll, so put another dime in the jukebox baby!"

I joined them and we all grabbed our men and started dancing on the beach. Edward came up behind me and whispered into my ear. "You never cease to surprise me Bella."

I turned to face him. "Yeah? That's funny. I'd imagine that you could predict everything about me."

We swayed like that for a minute. And then he spoke again.

"No…I always think I can, and then you do something that catches me completely off guard."

The song changed to something softer. Wow, when they said "Mix" they meant it. I couldn't understand how this station had jumped from Joan Jett to Edwin McCain. I let go of Edward to go change the station, only to find that Alice, Jasper Rosalie and Emmett were all slow dancing to the song. Emmett! Slow dancing!

Edward reached out his hand and I took it. He twirled me back into his arms and we slow danced too. He pulled me in close to him and sang the chorus into my ear with a soft tenor.

"_I'll be, your crying shoulder. I'll be, love's suicide. I'll be, better when I'm older. I'll be the greatest man of your life."_

I almost lost my balance. But of course, Edward was there to catch me. He chuckled softly and just held me closer, his eyes looking into mine.

Somehow, they were brighter than the stars.


	15. Kill Bill Vol 2

**R POV**

Bella's sleepover idea was pure genius. So of course we had to do it THAT night. Emmett and I stopped back at his house on our way to the Cullen's. On the way home he kept running his hand through his hair. And I knew what that meant. Emmett wanted some. Bad.

"Hey baby, did you like the bathing suit Alice picked out for me?" I asked innocently, twirling one his curly strands of hair around one of my fingers. He swerved a little on the road.

I reached across the seat till my lips were almost brushing his ear, he was breathing a little heavier now. "Pay attention baby, we wouldn't want to get into an accident." I whispered, my lips coming in and out of contact with his ear with every word.

He pulled over and I smirked. What can I say? I wanted some too. He got out of the car and I dove into the back, taking off my shorts, top, and bikini bottoms. Oh yes, I _definitely_ wouldn't need those.

He wasted no time in entering the car and lying on top of me, kissing me fiercely "Goddamit Rose," he mustered between kisses. "You are such a _tease!_"

I reached my hand between us and into his swim trunks. He shut up. "You're so predictable, you make it easy." I said haughtily. But then, he undid my bikini top and his mouth came into contact with my nipple.

There wasn't need for words after that.

Sex with Emmett was amazing every time, and it wasn't just because he had such a huge…never mind.

We got to Alice's house a bit later than everyone else, but we still made it in time for a good movie. Apparently, there had been a large debate over which movie to get until Alice had spotted Kill Bill Vol. 2 and Edward and Bella's eyes glazed over.

Jasper agreed as well and they had picked the movie. I didn't really enjoy that kind of flick, but all that movies meant to me was being in the dark with Emmett, so I didn't really care. Soon enough, Uma Thurman was forgotten.

**B POV**

When we were in that movie store and Alice suggested Kill Bill Vol. 2, my mind flew back to the last time I had watched Kill Bill Vol. 1. And then I remembered what had happened that day in my room. And I couldn't fight about movies anymore.

Edward couldn't either, and he could barely look at me on the ride home. I didn't understand what was going on with him, but I was sure it had to do with what we had done during the first movie.

We didn't need to talk then, silence was enough. He kept one hand on the steering wheel and he let the other rest facing palm upwards in between the two seats. I grabbed it and he squeezed mine softly.

We rode like that all the way home, in comfortable silence. I knew that something was unfinished there. He wanted to say it, but he couldn't find the right words then.

When we finally put the movie in we nabbed the loveseat. He sighed my name into my hair and I shivered. He held me even closer to him and kissed me softly as the opening started. "I know you guys are having your sleepover tonight, and I know that we guys are as well, but would you meet me downstairs in the kitchen at around 3:30?" he whispered. I was melting.

"Of course," I said. I tried to focus on the movie, but Edward was being a flirt. He kept whispering cute things into my ear and his hands kept "accidentally" brushing provocative places.

"Bella, you should know, I absolutely adored that bathing suit from today. Mmmm… it was absolutely delicious." He knew that his lips were tickling my neck in the worst but best way imaginable. I almost jumped his bones right then. And he knew it.

By the time the movie was finished, we had missed most of it. But that was okay with me.

We went our separate ways, and I could tell that he was as impatient for 3:30 as I was.

He kissed me extra hard before continuing up the stairs to his room in the 3rd floor. And he still turned back, looking at me longingly.

I was going to run to him and kiss him again, but Alice dragged me into her room and shut the door behind me. I looked at her room, shocked. It had been transformed. There were three pink beanbags, a tub of nail polish, and the bedding was suddenly a pink satin coverlet with three pillows and a cute little sleep mask on each. One said 'Princess,' one said 'Queen Bee' and one said 'Beautiful'.

There were purple and green area rugs, a trunk full of feather boas and fake pearls, and a tray of food in the middle of the room. Even Rosalie was surprised.

"Al! When did you do this?" she asked.

"While you guys were busy sucking face during Kill Bill, I snuck upstairs and did this. Do you really like it? I didn't get any movies because they really just take away from the quality time."

Me and Rosalie both tackled her onto the bed. We definitely really liked it.

**A POV**

Bella, Rosalie and I had so much fun. We did each others nails, got dressed up and took pictures as if we were in middle school. And then the fun part really began.

"So Bella," I asked. "Wanna admit to us about your shirt change the other day at the mall?" She turned strawberry. "C'mon, we're your friends! You can tell us!" Rosalie prompted. We sat around her on the beanbag chairs and waited.

"Okay guys. But first, have all of you guys done your bet?" she asked. I nodded and then Rosalie did too. She continued.

"Edward and I did ours on the roof of the Mall. But then in the heat of passion or whatever, I threw my shirt off the roof. He called this guy to buy me a new shirt and bra and bring it up, which is why the shirt was different."

Rose and I squealed with laughter. Leave it to Bella to have sex on the roof and throw her clothes _off _of it.

"That was a great place though." Rosalie admitted. It was true, Jasper and I had done it on the beach but it was totally overplayed.

"Where did you guys do yours?" She asked. I let Rosalie talk. I mean, we all new that she and Emmett were freaks; we _all _saw the video.

"Oh we did it on the way home. We just pulled over on the freeway." She said nonchalantly. Now THAT was hot. Why was my idea so lame? Sex on the beach was the most cliché thing on the planet.

"But what if a cop had come and pulled you over?" Bella asked. She was so innocent.

Rosalie blew on her nails again and didn't answer. Bella started blankly at her until she noticed. "What if?" she said, shrugging her shoulders.

Bella blushed at the thought. Rosalie had fully recovered and asked me where we did ours.

"Oh…we did it on the beach. But everyone was teasing us…" I trailed off. Not sure if I should tell them what Jasper had said. But then I figured there was no point in being happy if I had to do it by myself!

"And he told me that he loved me for the first time." I said, bracing myself for their response.

Rosalie and Bella were ecstatic. They wanted every single detail and every single word. God, I loved these girls. By the time we went to bed I had told the story 3 times. We all had our masks on and we were all in the bed. It felt like a scene from Clueless.

It really felt good to finally know who my friends were.

**E POV**

I didn't know if Bella would come. Part of me did, but then another part of me felt like she'd fall asleep on accident, and that I'd love her even more for it. We guys hadn't done much in preparation, so we basically watched 300 and Gladiator and went to bed. I couldn't sleep, so I forced myself to stay in bed till at least 2:30.

When I got downstairs, I found that Bella was already there. It was amazing how beautiful she was. She lit up when she realized I had entered the room. I would never get used to that, how happy she was when she saw me.

She rushed into my arms and wrapped her arms around my waist. She looked up at me and I kissed her slowly. Yeah, I could never get used to this.

She took my hand in hers and led me to the table. We sat down across from each other and she looked me straight in the eyes. "Okay, what was wrong earlier?" she asked plainly. She was so brave. "When Alice picked up Kill Bill, you froze on me. I'm not angry, because I know what that's always going to mean to us. But was there something left unsaid? No, I don't think that should be the question. What else is there Edward?"

She had been looking up at me the entire time, but after the last question she dropped her head. She was playing with my fingers, and they had taken all her focus. She was waiting.

"Bella, that day was the best and worst day of my life. It was the day I realized I was falling in love with you." She looked up at me, shocked. But she saw my face, and looked down again. She knew I wasn't finished.

"When you let me get so far, but then shut me out, I was torn apart. I lost you for…three days, and I nearly lost my entire self. Maybe I'm crazy, but here's what was left unsaid. You're beautiful. When you laugh, when you cry, when you've just woken up, when you're angry. You aren't perfect, but you're okay with that. You know what you want and you know when it's no longer worth it. And I love you. I didn't know how to say that before, but now I do."

I didn't know what else to say. I knew that she was typically supposed to say "I love you too, Edward." But something inside me knew that wouldn't happen. I mean, I wasn't sure if she loved me but I knew that if she did, she'd be much better at telling me.

"Edward, you're wrong." She whispered up at me, her eyes shining with tears. "You're wrong to feel that way about me. Something this perfect can't be right, it's impossible. It's impossible for there to be this much love in a relationship, and have it be mutual. We're going to explode."

I reached across the table and kissed her. She broke away and looked at me. "I love you." she said. I kissed her again, lingering. So this is what heaven felt like? It must be. And I knew that without her, I'd just go through hell.

We somehow made it to the couch. And we spent the night there. There wasn't any sex, we didn't need it tonight. It was just closeness. She was here, and she was everything. And it would stay that way.


	16. How Do You Solve A Problem Like Tanya?

_**This one's dedicated to alice456 for being my 100**__**th**__** reviewer. This is probably my favorite chapter so far. I love throwing parties!. Review please! I love it soo much!**_

_**Love, Kiss.**_

**B POV**

Edward was everything. His face his smile his smell his taste. I didn't want to kiss anyone but him ever again. Everything about him drew me in. Just like a predator to prey. Whenever he laughed, it made me happy, because _he_ was happy. What new mystery is this?

And we could have full conversations just with our eyes. I knew when he was really glad, or when he was just faking for people who didn't really know him. And he did that with Tanya. A _lot_.

"Edward babe, get me a drink?"

Speak of the devil. Tanya visited the house about every 2 days. And when she got to the house she'd apologize for her absence and talk about some guy who had "visited the house."

She was trying to make Edward jealous, but I don't think it worked. It really only made me sick to the stomach. If she really was sleeping with that many guys, she was a minefield for STDS!

And those stupid, color changing eyes. I hated to admit it, but sometimes when I looked in the mirror and put liner on my eyes, they looked less like the color of chocolate, and more like the color of shit.

Tanya hated me and it was obvious. She called Edward "babe", dropped little hints about things they had done last summer. And the worst part, Edward thought it was hilarious.

He laughed at how obtuse she was.

"Okay babe." He said in a tone that was mocking to everyone except Tanya, who smirked over at me and raised an eyebrow. I waved at her and called after him myself.

"Edward babe, fuck me later?"

He had been half way to the house when I said it. He turned back and hurried towards me, kissing me deeply when he reached me. "Is that answer good enough for you?" He whispered slowly. I smiled up at him and let him walk away. Smirking at Tanya and noticing that those color changing eyes were dark as coal.

"Bella, I know that you're a horny little rabbit, but please, there's no need for you to announce your plans for later this evening to all of us. We're trying to enjoy a day in the backyard." Alice said. I threw my towel at her.

Edward came back out of the house and gave Tanya a bottle of Aquafina. She accepted it warmly and sipped sensually. And Edward played right along, as per usual with him. He thought Tanya was all just a big joke.

"Bella, she's not going to do anything. I'm just playing with her. And she knows that."

Yeah. Of course, everybody's 'just playing' until someone ends up hurt, or worse, naked.

I watched Tanya carefully, and she really was drinking in all the attention. She was super sure that Edward wanted her just as much as she wanted him, and something was going to happen to move that along.

A cell phone rang and Tanya snatched hers out of her purse. She opened it and began talking as if it were her annoying little sibling on the phone.

"Oh yes Robbie, last night _was_ wonderful! Well…I'm sort of busy for the rest of the week. Drop by on Monday? Yes, of course! 'Ciao darling."

I almost puked. She said "Ciao"? Edward looked at me and rolled his eyes, but then he winked.

"Who was that Tanya?" he asked interestedly. I wanted to kill him. And I would get him later. I hadn't gotten dressed for the day yet really. We had woken up, made out, and donned bathing suits. Jasper and Emmett were in the pool racing, and Alice, Rosalie, and I were tanning on chairs.

Edward had brought out a book, but had changed to his new favorite sport after Tanya arrived, which also meant I didn't get much tanning done. Who could close their eyes with that cougar around!

**A POV**

Rose and I couldn't believe how tense Bella was. She wasn't jealous of Tanya, but she didn't want to take any chances either. Sometimes she'd be super feisty, like 5 minutes ago she called Edward out about them fucking tonight. But then other times she'd just sit and stew. It was depressing.

I called Rose inside and pulled her into the kitchen. Something had to be done about Tanya. "Rose, what are we gonna do about that little hooker?" I said. She knew exactly what I meant.

"Yeah, she _and_ Edward are walking on ice. One of them has to fall sometime. I'm sure it's gonna be Tanya though. She has no self control. One of these days she's just gonna jump him." She said knowingly.

Rosalie was right. And then Bella would murder her. I had to think of a way to completely humiliate her, but to not include Edward directly. This was gonna be hard.

Rosalie and I spent the next 20 minutes inside, working on a plan. We didn't need to publicly humiliate her, we just needed to open her eyes.

And I meant _wide _open. I wasn't worried though. Even if we didn't make a good plan, it would blow up in her face eventually.

We went back outside to see that Edward and Bella were lying in the same beach chair, talking and laughing. Tanya had gone home apparently. "Okay guys, I think it's time to host a party." I said.

I was greeted with raucous cheers from Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper, but groans from Edward and Bella. But what else could I expect from two people who didn't like alcohol?

I ignored it and asked Emmett to send a text with our address to his entire contact list, which included every member of the student body. Of course, some people wouldn't be able to make it due to being overseas, but most were completely landlocked.

We had so much to do. Shopping for food, had to get a good DJ, and we needed to add a few…decorative touches to the patio and pool area. Also, a few lights for the beachfront would be great. It was only 12:00, so we had at least 6 hours in which to do this. We could make it. I mean, I'm amazing at this stuff!

"Alice, we guys will get the food and stuff. Need anything special?" Edward volunteered. He knew me so well! "Umm…do you think we could get some lights for the beach? Oh! We can just do tea candle bags. So we'll need brown bags, and plain tea candles. Oh and just get some beer, vodka, and some juice. We don't need anything hardcore for this, I mean, this is only a mixer!"

Okay, that was a little of an understatement. But a little bend of the truth never really hurt anyone!

**E POV**

Alice was crazy. She basically just decided to have a party, and made it happen. Us guys all packed into the Rover and drove into the nearest town. Emmett fiddled with the radio until he caught the beginning chords of Back In Black by ACDC. He cranked it and we all belted it out.

Jasper played a sick air guitar solo, and Emmett was playing the drums on the steering wheel, so I of course had to sing the kick ass lyrics.

"_Back in black, I hit the sack, I been too long I'm glad to be back, _

_I'm getting loose, from the noose that kept me hanging around."_

We continued like that for the whole song and a couple more. We all laughed when we realized how crazy we looked to any cars that were passing us.

"So Edward…have you told Bella that you love her yet?" Emmett asked. My head jerked at the mention of Bella's name, making Emmett and Jasper chuckle. "Well...have you?" he asked when he recovered.

"Yeah, and she loves me too. It's the most amazing feeling in the world guys." I said, smiling at the memory of that night a few days ago. We had spent the night on the couch, talking and joking until light had peeked through the windows and we crept upstairs and back to our prospective parties. No one had noticed our absences, so we were completely scot-free.

"We know how it feels Edward, I told Alice that day o the beach, and she loves me too. And I think Emmett has told Rose too…right bro?" Jasper said. Emmett shook his head. "Nah, we don't need that yet."

He turned the radio back up, even though the song playing was The Pina Colada Song, and no cause of real celebration. He was avoiding the conversation. Jasper and I exchanged a glance, but then played it off. What was the point of pressing it?

We pulled into the parking lot of the Save Mart and jumped out of the car. Jasper had Alice's official list in his pocket. She was the only one she really trusted with it. He read off items and we ran around the store to grab them.

We decided to get Coronas and Samuel Adams for beer, and some fruit punch and some vodka to make spiked punch with. For the lower classmen who were bound to gate crash,

I got a tub of sodas. We didn't need them getting into trouble and blaming us for it.

Jasper went and got the tea candles and bags. So we were ready to go. Emmett came back with a cart full of chips and snacks which had taken care of the food division of the party. We paid for our loot and hauled it back to the car. I called Alice and told her we were on our way back, and she informed me that the girls would be getting ready for this party for the rest of the day and were not to be disturbed when we got home. Rats, I was hoping to get Bella alone for at least an hour.

Emmett had walked out onto the patio, and Jasper and I came running at his "Whoop!" of surprise.

The entire patio had been transformed into a completely lit dancing area; the pool was lit up in different colors by multi colored lights that shone around it; and there were lots of tables around. On one of them there was a note that I read out loud.

"How to Make Tea Candle Lights." It said.

"Typical, still gotta do work while they're upstairs primping," groaned Emmett, heading towards the kitchen to get the brown bags and the candles.

**B POV**

Rosalie and Alice had already picked out their outfits and everything before they had even dragged me up into Alice's huge closet. Alice was wearing high heeled Mary Janes, black leggings that stopped right beneath her knee, and a long ¾ sleeved purple top. She looked adorable as usual.

Rosalie was daring and edgy, but Alice had softened her up a little, making her more beautiful and less hot, but keeping her sexy vibe. Her blonde hair was straightened flat and sharp, and the red v-neck blouse she was wearing left just enough to the imagination.

The black denim skirt wasn't as short as Rose's usual ensembles, but I guess Alice had won her over.

They presented me with purple skinny jeans and a off the shoulder sweater. But then they gave me lip gloss, two-step mascara, a little bit of toner, and eyeliner. I guess that made me "perfect"

We took extra time than needed to get ready. "Oh please, half the fun is taking 3 hours to do it!" Alice said, whenever we asked her to hurry up. And the thing is, it _did_ take that long.

In the middle of my hair process, we heard the Rover pull into the drive. I jumped up immediately, but Alice held me down.

"I left them a note saying that we were getting ready for the party and weren't to be disturbed." She said, smirking.

_Damn you Alice. Damn you!_ I thought. I had wanted to have a little bit of alone time with Edward before the party. But I guessed there was always _after_ the party to be content with.


	17. Dangerously in Text

**A POV.**

It was the first party of spring break, and it was going perfectly. Well, as perfect as a high school party can be. I made my way around the premises, watching people splash around in the pool and laugh and flirt in the lounge, and I realized something.

I throw a _mean _party.

When Edward saw Bella walk down the stairs, I swear he stopped breathing. But then again, I guess that if I were him and my girlfriends legs looked ten times longer in purple skinny jeans, I'd stop breathing too. The only thing that had gone wrong wasn't even a bad thing. I had been completely outdone by my boyfriend.

I had stopped breathing when I saw Jasper. Pinstripe dark jeans, white band t-shirt, grey blazer. I think I found my soul mate. Of course, Emmett didn't need words or facial expressions to announce his approval of Rose's wardrobe. All he needed were hands and lips.

Jasper beckoned me down to him with his hand. I ran into his arms and he kissed me softly. Okay, repeat on the soul mate idea.

We had been outside surveying the tea candle lights made by the guys for two minutes when the doorbell rang. And now here we were, surrounded by people I barely even spoke to.

"Great party Alice." Someone yelled as they passed. And they were right. This party was really good. The food never ended, the drinks were flowing, the company was exciting, the whole school was here and loving it.

But I couldn't let myself enjoy it. Not with this Tanya issue still nagging at my mind. Edward's cell phone had been on a table a couple minutes ago, and it had buzzed with a new text message. It was from Tanya.

**Hey Babe, heard about your party. Is clothing as optional for the party as it will be tonight?**

I picked up the phone and deleted the text before slipping it into my pocket. Did Bella know about this? _Edward, don't be stupid and keep this from your girlfriend. _ I silently prayed, hoping that with our super twin powers, he would hear me.

I excused myself from the party areas silently, making my way up to my room and standing there. I had a really bad feeling about Tanya. Edward thought she was playing along, but she was playing for _keeps_. My premonitions were usually correct. Like the time when I had a feeling that the New England "vacation" we were going on was going to be more than just a vacation.

I was still pondering this when two hands slunk around my waist from behind. "Well, don't you look lonely here all by yourself," Jasper whispered into my hair.

I sighed. "It's gonna be a long night. I'm just trying to enjoy the alone time."

He hugged me tighter. "If I'm here, do you still count as being alone?" he asked quietly. I turned to him and pressed my lips against his. Lingering till I needed to breathe through my mouth.

He grabbed my hand and played with my fingers. "I'll take that as a yes."

**B POV**

Tanya was here. Tanya was here and it was ruining my night. The way she flirted with every guy, the way she shook out that long red hair, the way her long legs looked in those booty shorts and the way her breasts looked in that cute little hot pink bikini top. Edward was no where to be seen, and Alice was no where to be seen. I had to find somebody.

I rushed around the house, looking for a face that was a _bit_ more familiar. I was sketching around by the kitchen entryway when I noticed Angela. "Bella!" she called out. I waved warmly and she came over. We hugged, but then she got down to business.

"Okay darling. So how are you and Edward?" It was funny how people put so much stock into this question. As if I could seriously answer "how" Edward was. But I would attempt, for Angela's sake. "We're good. I'm really happy Ange. And I think he is too."

"Aww, that's so great Bella! I found someone too. Wanna meet him I'll call him over!" she said. I nodded my agreement. She was dying to introduce him. She waved her hand in the direction of a medium height brown haired boy with pretty brown eyes.

"Bella, I want you to meet Ben, officially, as I'm sure you've seen him around." She said. That was when I realized that I_ had _in fact seen this Ben around. He was in a few of my classes! As we talked about teachers and joked about stupid lower classmen drama, I decided to get to know this school better.

Edward and Alice knew basically everybody, but I only _really_ knew Edward and Alice. It had to stop. "But yeah, Hermanator is such a prick. I can't believe he gave me a C+ on that report because I didn't put a header on it!" Ben was saying enthusiastically. I liked Ben. He seemed like the kid of person who would get a petition around to add French Fries to the daily menu.

I agreed heartily with his statement about the Hermanator. Dr. Herman was the worst History teacher I'd ever encountered. He had beady black eyes and used a pointer. It's never a good sign when the teacher uses an expandable stick to rap at the board.

The only reason I was surviving that class was because I had already taken it back in London. Ben and Angela said goodbye and went off hand in hand to find a place to be alone. I tipped them off about the closet in the hallway, and they were headed straight for it.

I turned around, making a point to say hello to at least three people whenever I made a move across the party area. It was awesome. I'd say "Hey!" and they'd say "Hey Bella, great party!" It was hilarious how I didn't even know their names. I saw Alice and Jasper coming down from upstairs, and Alice handed me Edward's cell phone, telling me to give it to him when I saw him. I had just slipped it into my pocket when…

"Oh my god you guys its Bella!"

Three young lower classmen voices exclaimed behind me. I turned around slowly, (as did half the people in the living room) only to see three girls; all with dark brown hair that was the same length as mine. They were also all wearing skinny jeans and different colored blouses. One was navy, one was maroon, and one was an olive green. They looked a girl pop group.

I recognized one of the girls, only I could have sworn she'd had red hair before. "Is that you Becca?" I asked. She nodded. "You don't know how much I wish that my name had two Ls instead of two Cs!" she said. The other two girls nodded approvingly and introduced themselves.

"I'm Charlotte." Said one enthusiastically, holding out her hand. I shook it and she brushed it to her face. The other girl, slightly shorter than the others, rushed forward also. "I'm Jane!" she almost shouted. It was clear that this one was the third wheel to their group.

I reached _my _hand out to her this time. She took it and shook it, but then turned red with embarrassment. "So…what are you guys?" I asked tentatively. Not sure I really wanted to know the answer.

Becca rolled her eyes as if it was obvious, "We're the Little Bs!" That was when my pocket started vibrating.

**E POV**

This party was ridiculous. The music was too loud, people were getting too drunk, and there was this group of girls that had been following me around. But the worst part of the party? Tanya.

I knew that I had been playing on the ice with her, but I thought she knew it was a joke. Also, I didn't remember where I'd put my phone. And if Tanya was still sending those text messages (which I was sure she was doing) then I'd have to find it quick before someone else saw them.

Having her here was like playing this large but private game of manhunt. Except _I_ was the one being hunted. She'd see me, start making her way over, and I'd slip away before she could get to me. It was ridiculous. I needed to find Bella.

I'd see some of the guys, stop and talk for a little while, grab a coke from the cooler, and then resume my search. It had been about 20 minutes when I saw her from across the living room. She had been apprehended by the three lower classmen. But she wasn't paying attention to them at all. She was paying attention to the screen of a cell phone.

_My_ cell phone. Her eyes widened and she rushed out of the room. The three lower classmen yelled, "Bella! Come back!" and tried to run after her. But I was quicker. I got to the door and saw her run up the stairs. Then I stopped the girls. "Hey guys, more soda by the pool!" I said. And I rushed up the stairs before they could process that I'd actually spoken to them.

I checked in Alice's room to find two couple sweeping the floor with their bodies, but no Bella. I went into all the bedrooms on the 2nd floor. And each of the rooms was being occupied by some couple I didn't even recognize.

When I got to my bedroom door on the 3rd floor, I knocked softly. She opened the door, her eyes glistening with tears, and shoved the cell phone screen in my face.

**Hey sexy, We still meeting up at my house later? What's your story going to be for the Bell Brat?**

"So Edward," she managed softly. "Gonna be busy tonight?" the sarcastic hurt in her voice pained me. "No, Bella, listen to me…" Her eyes flashed and my tongue couldn't work anymore.

"NO EDWARD. I ASKED YOU TO TELL ME IF YOU DECIDED IF SHE WAS WHAT YOU WANTED, AND YOU TOLD ME I WAS BEING RIDICULOUS."

She broke down then. Sobbing her eyes out and yet still so beautiful. She retreated into the room and I followed her, shutting the door behind us. Why was this happening?

The only light was from the street, filtering in from the window and casting a horrid orange glow onto the entire room. I reached for her and she drew away from me.

"Bella…love please…." I tried again.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT." She yelled again.

I stepped forward and she stepped back, which resulted in her falling onto her back on the bed. I followed her down and lay on top of her. She tried to struggle at first, but then gave up with a huff. I kissed her slowly, and I don't think she could have kept herself from responding. When we broke apart, she closed her eyes. "Will you listen now?" I asked. She nodded slowly.

I tried again. "Isabella. That text was just Tanya being in denial. She's been praying for you to read them. Look at my out box. I never even reply to them." She pushed me off and reached for the phone. There were a few minutes when she was scanning the messages. And then she put it down dejectedly.

"I was so angry Edward." She whispered. "I was so hurt. You don't even know. But I was hoping…somewhere…that you could explain, that you could defend yourself." Her eyes were filling with tears again.

"Bella, I'm in love with you. And I mean _in_ love with you. I love Alice and I love my car, but I'm _in _love with you. I don't want anyone else. I don't think I have the ability to want someone else." I said. She looked at me, and our eyes caught for a minute. And then she kissed me hungrily.

She pulled my shirt off over my head and removed her sweater and bra. I was positioned to the left of her so that she could arch her back and remove her pants. I took advantage of that and began to massage her breasts. Her body responded immediately. I could already smell her and it made me want her even more. I kicked off my jeans and boxers and started to roll on top of her.

We were battling for dominance. We would kiss and she would brush my member, and then she would roll us over, trying to gain better access. But then I would bite down on her nipple softly, and she'd lose control again, me rolling her to her original position beneath me.

Her body was radiating heat, her skin burning against mine. I propped myself up above her with one hand and traced the trail between her breasts. She shivered for me. I leant down and kissed her, our tongues battling. She pushed her body up so that it was flush against mine without breaking the kiss.

This caught me off guard and she rolled me again. She kissed down my chest to my waist, playing with the hairs of my happy trail. I almost gave in then, but _I _needed to show _her_ this time. "No Bella…this is about you." I whispered, making my voice as low as I could. Hopefully she found it as paralyzing as she had in times before.

**B POV**

How did he always remember what left me at his complete mercy? I couldn't stop him as he moved me onto my back and trailed his fingers down to my center. He rubbed my clit with his thumb slowly at first, making me pant. He smirked a little and looked up at me. "Bella, you're so wet!" he stated in a sarcastic voice. "I wonder why that could be?"

Before I could shoot back a retort he pressed a finger inside of me and hooked it forward. I gasped his name and he began thrusting his finger in and out before adding another. _This would be the perfect moment for…_

"I'm here Edward! You ready for me?" said a voice from the doorway. Edward turned around abruptly. I almost missed the contact. But it wasn't enough to regret Alice's plan.

Tanya was completely naked. She had obviously gotten _my_ text from Edward's phone and come straight away.

Edward was flabbergasted. "Excuse me Tanya," I said. "But he's mine now. And he always will be. And there's no way that he'd ever cheat on me with someone as AIDs infested as you probably are."

She was motionless in the doorway for awhile, but then she turned and ran down the hallway. Edward looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"Why don't you seem embarrassed? Why aren't you blushing?" He asked. I didn't answer. I merely took his hand and put it back where it had been.

"Wasn't there something you wanted to do for me?"


	18. Adrenaline Rush

_**I'M SO SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT! I SWEAR TO YOU THAT IT WILL NEVER TAKE ME MORE THAN 6 DAYS TO UPDATE EVER AGAIN!**_

_**At least, it wont take 14. I hope you enjoy this!**_

**E POV**

After we had finished in my bedroom, Bella had jumped up, dressed, and rushed out the door. I had tried to follow her, but she really was _rushing_. I had called out her name as she headed down the stairs. She looked back at me, eyes shining with a sadness I couldn't explain, and said, "The party Edward…I've gotta get back."

I looked into the mirror at my dresser, searching my face for an answer that my brain couldn't devise. She had been so bold and daring and wonderful, showing Tanya her stripes, and leaving me the rest. The way she had moaned my name had made me think it was all okay. But it obviously wasn't.

Her sudden urgency had been a need for approval. She needed me to always love her, and she thought for 10 minutes that I had thrown that away with Tanya. I wanted to throw something. How had I been so stupid? It had all been just a joke. She had told me that it wasn't funny and that I was playing on thin ice, but I wouldn't listen.

_But she read the outbox Edward. And you hadn't replied to any of them._

I thought. But then again…_You never deleted them either._

I had to fix this somehow. My eyes scanned my room. It still smelled like her, like bare skin and perfume. I made the bed and picked things up off the floor. I ran into my bathroom and ran water in the Jacuzzi. I needed…roses and champagne. I needed a set up that would take her breath away, something that would prove that she was still the only thing that I wanted.

I picked up my cell phone to call the florist. But first, I deleted the out box. I hung up with the florist and the phone rang.

"Edward babe, meet me downstairs in the basement, It's so…_lonely_ down here." Tanya said. The anger that raced through my veins at the sound of her voice was scary even to me. I was amazed that my voice was as calm as it sounded.

"No Tanya. I'm not going to play this stupid game with you anymore. I don't want you to come around Bella or me or my family, and I do NOT want to have sex with you ever again."

The other end went silent, and I hung up before she could say anything. I went down to the 2nd floor to get my parents silver satin sheets and deep blue coverlet. I re-dressed my bed in it. I stepped back at my work and decided I needed my twin.

**Alice, come up to my room. I need you.**

**This better be urgent, I was about to go talk to Bella. She seems really upset.**

I shook my head and chuckled sadly to myself.

**I can explain why, come up.**

**Okay, give me 2 minutes.**

I sat on the mess of a bed I had made and waited for my sister. She would know exactly what to do for Bella.

**A POV**

When I reached Edwards Room it was almost clean. Or at least, it was attempting to be clean. I found him lying on his bed. The plain black sheets and coverlet had been replaced by silver satin sheets and a navy blue satin coverlet. I was pretty sure it was our parents. His eyes were closed, but I knew he was awake.

"Edward, care to explain the impromptu room makeover and the reason why Bella's smiling like her life's depending on it?" I asked. He opened his mouth rather than his eyes.

"Bella got access to my cell phone somehow, and Tanya texted about some supposed "meeting" later tonight and Bella read it…"

He explained everything, up to his "but I didn't delete the outbox," epiphany. I was surprised that he had pinpointed his wrong on his own.

"Well Edward, you know what you did wrong. Now you just have to get her to forgive you."

He jumped off the bed, and was suddenly right in front of me. "That's why I need you! That's why I need your help! I'm trying to make tonight perfect and special, which is why I'm cleaning my room. I even ordered purple roses! Do you know how expensive that is? They should be here any moment..." he trailed off, mumbling and walking into the bathroom. He seemed to have forgotten that he was talking to me. But it was okay, I got the gist.

I stripped the haphazardly arranged sheets off of the bed and re-did them neatly. Edward's phone buzzed again, it was the florist calling and telling him that they were about a block away, waiting for him to come collect to the roses. And that they were going to accept that $100 bonus he offered them for their late night delivery services.

I called out to him in the bathroom. "The florists are here, I'm going into your wallet to get the money, and the $100 bonus. Edward, here's a question, what are you gonna do on your anniversary?"

He laughed from the bathroom. "Ha, maybe Miami!"

The guy driving the florist's truck almost cried when he saw the bonus. He said he'd never made three hundred bucks in one trip before.

When I had successfully snuck back up to Edward's room, he snatched the flowers out of my hands and closed the bathroom door. I was a little put off, but then he yelled something about the clothes on the floor.

It would be fun to mess around with him, increase his luck. Bella had once spilled to me that she loved the smell of Phoenix AXE ™ wouldn't it be lovely if he had to smell like that, no matter what he wore?

**B POV**

My heart was aching dully in my chest. It was still there, clinging to him, but it hurt to do so. After Tanya had left and Edward and I had finished, I felt like a stranger to myself and to his arms. I had to be free of them

He must have noticed how quickly I had rushed from the room. But I couldn't have slowed down. He knows me too well for me to lie to him successfully. When I reached the bottom of stairs, I stopped to breathe. Until I realized that the party hadn't stopped.

No one had any idea what I was feeling but Edward, and I just run away from him.

But how could I forgive him for the pictures in my head? That text message had created a possibility of him that had burned me to the core. Could he do that to me? Did he have the ability to betray me like that? I didn't know. I hadn't wanted to know.

Before his eyes had been a solace, warm and inviting. But now they seemed fake and cold. Had he looked at her and seen something that he wanted? Why hadn't he deleted the text messages? Did they fluff up his ego and make him feel important? Did I not do that?

The questions stopped when I saw her. Tanya was still here. The flush of rage that filled me was an alien feeling. But I liked it. Before I knew it I was standing before her.

"What are you still doing here?" I asked her. Heads were turning to our direction and she was forcing a smile that would've put Barbie to shame. "Bella. I was invited to this party. Remember?" her eyes were spitting venom.

"Yes. But you were also asked to leave." I said quietly. She was still smiling. I hated that smile. I wanted it gone off her stupid plastic face.

"Bella. You don't own him. You will never haunt his mind like I do you little…"

But I never got to hear what type of little thing I was, because I slapped her first. I slapped her hard and fast. The smile was gone; replaced with a look of shock. People were clapping and whistling, and her cheek was turning red.

Who was this person? I didn't know where she had come from. I turned and ran into the bathroom, staring myself down in the mirror. My eyes were dark and my cheeks were flushed. My hand stung uncomfortably. But somehow, I felt satisfied. Was this the type of exhilaration that Rose always felt after straightening out some over-eager girl? It scared me.

There was a knock on the door. I whispered my consent before processing who the only person who'd _want_ to come in would be. He didn't touch me or speak. He just stood next to me, staring into the mirror.

We stayed like that for a couple of minutes, each person feeling alien to the other, until he spoke.

"Some adrenaline rush huh?" he muttered to his reflection in the mirror.

"More like a surge of intense hatred." I said to mine. He cracked a smile, but when he realized I wasn't joking, his face became grim again.

"What did she say to you?" he was no longer looking at himself in the mirror. He was looking at me.

"That I would never haunt your mind like she does. But the thing is she haunts my mind more than she haunts yours. Want to know what was going through my mind when you received that text message? You and her doing every little thing that I've only done with you."

His face went white. Why was I saying these things? _STOP BELLA!_

I bit my tongue to keep silent.

"It was a lie, a stupid, pious, fracturing lie. But I don't deserve you Bella. Not anymore, because I let this happen. I let her flirt and laugh. I let her think that this went both ways. And that's why this happened. It was…entertaining to me. And it makes me sick to admit that, but it's the truth. And I feel so utterly unintelligent. And I'm so sorry Bella."

The sincerity in his voice rang throughout the room. It reached the ears of my reflection and the ears of my physical form.

He didn't reach over and kiss me like I thought he would. He simply took my hand and led me out of the bathroom, up the stairs, and down the hall and into his room, where I had to stop and gasp. It was completely different than it had been an hour and a half ago.

There were purple rose petals making a trail into the bathroom. "I don't mean to sound less than honorable Bella, but I need to take off your clothes." He whispered. He let go of my hand and began to unbutton my grey oxford shirt. He kissed each inch of flesh he exposed. Suddenly all my anger had subsided. I stepped out of my wedge heel flip flops and he undid the buttons and zipper at the top of my jeans. He slid them down my legs, letting me step out of them.

He rose back up to my level, kissing my forehead. He turned me and undid the clasp of my bra. My panties had come off with the jeans. He led me slowly down the trail of Rose petals. When we got to the bathroom, he opened the door only to expose Jacuzzi filled and steaming, even more rose petals floating along the surface.

What had I done to deserve this other than shed a few tears? I was overwhelmed, and definitely blushing. Damn it! If _this_ was after a fight, what was he planning to do for our anniversary?


	19. Spectacular, Spectacular!

**A POV**

The rest of the week went by so quickly. We only had two more days till we would be leaving the house and heading back to school. But it also meant that I had less than 12 hours to get everyone ready for the Limo to come pick us up for the Gala.

The boys needed to go out and pick up the tuxes I had ordered for them, The limo people needed our address, and I had to get the girls ready to sparkle! I had been waiting for this day all of vacation, but I had expected it to last a little longer.

Jasper and I had be up pretty late, which thwarted my plan to get up at 6AM. I jumped out of bed and into the bathroom, putting on a robe while checking the clock. It was about 10:00, meaning that I had only 9 hours until the event.

The realization made my head spin. I ran back to the bed and shook Jasper awake.

"Jasper! You ad the boys have to go the tux shop and pick up your suits! If you're not there in the next 3 hours so HELP ME GOD!" I yelled. His eyes widened and he threw the covers off.

As soon as he was up I kissed him chastely. "Good morning darling, by the way."

I grabbed my cell phone and darted out of the room and up the stairs.

I dialed Rosalie's number only to have her answer straightaway.

"What am I telling Emmett?" she said. I told her the tux shop admonition and she agreed.

"I'll be over there in 20 minutes tops."

I shut the phone and knocked on Edward's door. There was no answer. I opened it to find them both sleeping peacefully. Bella's had on his chest and his arm around her. At any other moment, this would've been the cutest thing, could've made my day even. _But didn't they know the time they were wasting?_

"EDWARD! BELLA! THE HOUSE IS ON FIRE!" I yelled, thinking on my feet. The second they responded, I wished I hadn't. Edward jumped out the bed, stark naked. "Fire? Where?" he asked quickly. Bella was glaring at me. She was a little bit less gullible than my brother.

"Alice get OUT!" she yelled. Edward furrowed his brow in her direction. "Edward babe, the house isn't on fire and you're naked." The realization dawned on him slowly. Of course, I was frozen to the spot until Bella was out of bed too.

"Bella, if you're not in my closet in the next 10 minutes I'm going to come in here with my digital camera on flicker speed and rip the covers off you and my precious brother."

It was cruel. But it was effective. Ten minutes later, Bella was sitting in my bedroom in a fluffy green robe. Her eyes still red around the edges ad her eyebrows slanted towards each other in glare that was aimed towards me.

"Bella, I only have 9 hours to get everyone ready for the event tonight! I'm sorry about exposing Edward, truly I am. But I'm glad it worked to get you in here. Rosalie should be with us in about ten minutes, Grab a pair of jeans and a shirt so we're ready to go when she gets here."

She shook herself awake and went to the bathroom to splash water on her face.

Rosalie arrived while she was in the bathroom, looking completely causal in flats and corduroys. And when Bella returned to my closet, she was wearing a long graphic tee with maroon leggings. I smiled with glee as I pulled on some jeans and a blouse before we all headed out to my Porsche.

Today was going to be perfect, and tonight would be even better.

**E POV**

An hour after Alice had coaxed Bella out of my arms and into her closet, Jasper, Emmett, and I were standing in the middle of town, trying to find the tux shop. Emmett was reading a map upside down, but he hadn't realized yet. Jasper was scanning the streets. And I was trying to avoid the gazes of a blonde girl across the street who was eating an ice cream.

It seemed that the blonde was trying to seduce me or something, the way she was licking the ice cream with her whole tongue and putting the whole thing in her mouth. Didn't she know how much of a spectacle she was making of herself?

Unfortunately, Emmett had given up on the map. "Hey Edward...getting some serious play from that Barbie over there huh?" he teased mercilessly. Soon Jasper joined right in, hooting and laughing. I turned away from the blonde girl and continued my search for the tux shop. But I had an ominous feeling that wouldn't be the end of her.

I noticed a store that had a sign in front with "_TUCKS!_" written on the window.

"Guys…" I said, dragging their attention away from the blonde. "I think I found it."

Their eyes bugged and they began to laugh again. "What?" Jasper said skeptically.

"What color are the suits going to be? Aqua?" I agreed with him, but I still led the way into the shop.

This whole "prepare for the gala" idea was impeccably typical of Alice; I laughed to myself as my tux was being fit to my body. The old man had very distinguished taste, despite the shop's pun of a name. His eyes were delightful and he had been telling us great stories about the men who'd been through here.

"Oh, you remind me of one fellow who came through here, nervous as a twit. He had a list of instructions from his fiancée and her mother, and had been sent here on his own. And then we discovered that we couldn't read the handwriting. Well, I saved the day there." He trailed off, moving back to the storage closet to put his measuring tape back in it's proper place.

The old mans voice was so lulling, that even Emmett had been paying sincere attention.

"Well…how'd you help him?" He asked, urging Tuck to continue. He chuckled as he came back into the room.

"Well, the boy told me the colors as we tried to decipher the note. Eventually, we gave up, and I called my wife in. God bless her, she could read it easily. It's mystifying, the connections between women. Chicken scratch to a man is type writer text to a woman."

We all laughed a little, feeling very at rest. Soon, the conversation started flowing, and by the time we were leaving, Tuck knew everything about Bella, Alice, and Rosalie. He had smiled knowingly when I had described my encounter with Bella during the sleepovers.

"From what you're telling me Edward, this one's a keeper. Just like my Susan…" He trailed off, remembering something that none of us could relate to.

Emmett (of course) was the first to ask. "Well, this Susan must be one hot ticket! When do we get to meet her?"

Tuck's smile returned, but it had faded. "She died son. 3 years ago last February. But you were right. She was the hottest ticket out there." The light in his eyes had returned with the memory of his wife.

I prayed that when I grew old and Bella died, I'd be able to say the same thing.

We left the store a little more mature than we had been when we left it. In the car on the way back to Emmett's, we didn't even bother with the radio.

"Guys, we gotta treat those girls like queens tonight." Jasper said. "They're doing so much just to make sure we approve. And yeah, they've got their quirks, but don't we all? We've gotta plan something amazing for them."

Emmett and I nodded our approval. Now we only had to figure out what.

??** POV.**

It was three hours until this stupid event. And I was ready to be primped and perfected. My long dark hair was being blow-dried and my nails were soaking. I hadn't wanted any attendants, but my mother had insisted on it.

By the time the purple gown was over my shoulders, it was almost time to leave. I inspected my appearance in the mirror. My eyes were darkly lined, my lips were glossed, my skin tone was perfectly even. _Jesus, I look like a goddess. _ I thought to myself.

Maybe this little dance wouldn't be so bad.

I tied my black ankle wrap heels and walked carefully towards the elevator. As the doors closed, the excitement rose up in my chest. I could do this. I could have whatever I wanted. I closed my eyes and breathed in deep.

It was time to make an impression.

**B POV**

We had been Alice's room for hours getting ready. Rose and Alice finished first so as to play Barbie doll on me. They had done my hair, pulling it up into an intricate bun with hundreds of pearl-tipped pins. They had fixed my face with makeup products. Cover up and toner, a thick slash of eyeliner, a flash of gloss.

I hardly recognized myself at first. But when I had looked in the mirror for a little longer, I found that I could see traces of myself hidden in this princess. Hopefully, Edward would think the same way. Alice handed me the finishing touch, satin black gloves that went up to my elbows.

She gathered Rose ad I around her and began a speech. I wanted to roll my eyes, but something was telling me that this was important.

"Girls, we look amazing tonight. And I don't know what I would do without you. Promise me that nothing will ruin this night? Promise me that we'll lose our inhibitions and our fears and just let ourselves _be?_"

Rose and I nodded heartily. "Of course Alice, tonight, we're not the same people we were yesterday. Tonight we're…perfect." We all hugged each other, coming in close. It felt indescribable, knowing that we'd leave all our hesitancy on the pavement outside of the car.

The limo had pulled up and we peeked out the window. Edward, Emmett, and Jasper were making their way into the front door of the house. Alice had planned everything perfectly. Rose would go down the stairs first. She had promised to only give a chaste kiss to Emmett and let him except her hand. Alice would go second, keeping herself from bounding down the stairs and into Jaspers arm like she usually did.

And I would go last, concentrating on not falling down the stairs. I h ad told Alice that the black heels on my feet were only asking for trouble, but this was one of my inhibitions. And I'd overcome it.

**Em POV**

Rosalie began to walk down the stairs first, and I felt my heart swell. How could this Calypso be mine? Truly? She was everything I wanted, and she was beautiful. Her long blonde hair caressing her shoulders and back, and the floral print dress accentuating all the best curves. Then again, Rosalie only _had_ the best curves.

As she walked slowly towards me, I was going through my head, trying to categorize what would be appropriate. She bit her lip. I wasn't paying enough attention.

_Just go with what she does._ I thought to myself, keeping my eyes on hers as she finally reached me.

She kissed me, but merely on the lips. And suddenly, I knew exactly what to say.

"You look,_ magical_ Rose." She smiled, her eyes shining.

"And you look amazingly sexy in that Tux." She whispered. I was sure that my eyes were shining too.

**J POV**

Rosalie looked really great, but I was itching to see Alice. The second Rosalie had hit the ground and was reuniting with Emmett; my eyes were back at the top of the stairs.

And soon, she appeared. She was stunning in a black and white polka dotted dress with a pink sash. She smiled like a kid in a candy store the whole way down to see me.

All of a sudden, I felt nervous. How did I deserve her? What was I doing here? Why hadn't she called some famous actor to escort her? By the time she reached me, I was fighting to keep my legs from buckling underneath me.

"Alice, you're…" she cut me off.

"I know Jazz. And so are you. We belong together, right?" I could not have said it better.

She was mine, and I was hers, and that's all that mattered. That's all that would _ever _matter.

**E POV**

Alice and Rosalie had come down first. But I felt as if I couldn't watch them and not be disappointed, so I had looked at my shoes for most of their descents.

As soon as I heard Alice whispering something to Jasper, I knew it was time to look up.

She took her first two steps. I could see her fighting not to fall or do something else that she assumed would be humiliating. I glanced down at her feet and found the reason. She was wearing the sexiest, and no doubt highest, heels she'd ever worn. She was 75% likely to kill herself in those shoes, and she knew it. This was no doubt Alice's doing.

Her eyes were focusing on the floor. She hadn't noticed me looking. But I was sure that she could feel it, I could see the pink tint of her cheeks from here.

And then suddenly, she looked up. The confidence shining in her eyes was completely sincere. She knew that she'd make it. She looked right into my eyes and her steps became surer. Her brown eyes were yelling into mine.

"_I'm gonna be okay Edward. Tonight is going to be perfect. And I will NOT face plant down these stairs."_

And then, she had reached me. She flung herself into my arms and I willingly caught her.

I held her close for a moment, whispering into her ear.

"Wanna know how you look tonight? You look as beautiful as an orchid and as mysterious as the Northern Lights. You're radiating a happiness that I only dream I can take credit for. And I want you to know that I love you. And that I now have no chance of stopping."

She kissed me, it was slow and pure. And it was one of those soul-type kisses that molded us together.

"Tonight's gonna be spectacular Edward." She said when we broke apart.

"I can feel it in the air."


	20. Darcy and Wickham Meet Again

**?? POV**

Mother and I arrived in our limos only about 30 minutes late. Not fashionable enough for my tastes, but I guess that since this party didn't really have a time limit, I could be as early as I wanted.

Jake was my un-official escort for the night, and I was pretty sure he was already there. I texted him for his location, and he gave it to me.

**I'm by the punch. Be careful with it now. It's dangerous.**

I laughed to myself. Jake was so crazy sometimes. Jake and I had grown up together. We had been running around naked together while our mothers had sipped rum and cokes and grumbled about how long they'd been in labor with us.

He had been my first best friend, and my last. He said that I didn't have any girlfriends because I didn't let them in. But girls are boring. When most girls were having sleepovers and lesbian kisses, I had been sitting in Jakes bed watching MTV and stealing his thoroughly _male_ lips.

We were everything to each other. Our parents had dreams of us getting married, but that wasn't what it was about anymore. We were living this life as it came, treasured arm chairs in each others lives.

But it helped that Jake had a super sexy 6 pack and blue eyes. They fit right in with his russet skin and thick black hair.

My mother introduced me to the people throwing the Gala. Esme and Carlisle Cullen seemed to have been strategically designed to find each other. They were both too perfect to be around.

It took me ten minutes to convince my mother that I needed to find Jake. She let me go reluctantly, making some comment about finding me later.

**U Still by the punch? My mom introduced me to the Cullens. Too perfect for my tastes.**

When I found him, he was wearing a sharp tux and his hair was tucked behind his ears. He let out a low whistle when he saw me and I had to fight to keep from blushing.

"Shut up Jake. Where's that red stuff?"

**B POV**

Walking through the doors of the event hall was like walking into a fairytale. There were chandeliers and red carpeting and a sparkling dance floor visible from the top of the stairs. Walking down into the party and being announced however, sent me off the roof of happy and out onto its streets.

"Mr. Edward Cullen, accompanied by Ms. Bella Swan," the man said stiffly as we walked down the stairs. This time, I didn't even think about the possibility of falling.

Edward held my hand as we walked through the party.

"Bella, I want you to meet my parents." He whispered to me. Suddenly there was a huge lump in my throat. I was nervous and fidgety. _No._ I thought to myself. _Tonight, you know how beautiful you are. Or at least, how much you think you are._

I took a few deep breaths and squeezed his hand. He smiled down at me before looking back up and navigating through the crowd. Soon enough, he began to slow down. There were too middle-aged adults ahead of us. They looked too perfect to be real.

"Bella, I'd like you to meet my parents, Carlisle and Esme Cullen."

I shook their hands and opened my mouth. And suddenly, the words that were flowing out were just the right ones. I heard myself comment on Esme's silver brooch, joke with Carlisle about Edward's sporting abilities, even mention the charity this was benefiting.

By the time they had to move onto their other guests, I was pretty sure that I had locked down a pretty decent impression.

Edward started talking to someone, so I told him that I was going to go and get some punch. He had squeezed my hand and said. "Bella, you were great with them," before releasing me.

I floated all the way to the punch bowl.

**JAKE POV**

Leah and I had been goofing around by the punch bowl for what seemed like hours. Weren't there other places to go? Leah had flitted off to see some "friends" and I was waiting for her, looking out for girls my age as I observed from my side of the room.

There had been quite a few girls giving me the once over. Some look over more than once. There was a fiery red-head who had been making severe eye contact. Her long Aqua dress clashed horribly with her hair, but it was highlighting some pretty delectable curves.

My phone buzzed with another text from Leah.

**Ugh, seen anyone hot yet? This party is such a dead end.**

I looked up a little before typing my response. I was about to agree with her when my mind registered what I'd seen. I raised my eyes again, taking in a Brunette Cinderella in a navy blue gown. Her hair was up, but it must've been long. And her brown eyes were soaking me in without her even looking at me.

I closed the phone and stood up a little straighter. She was walking right towards the punch bowl, and I'd need her name. When she finally arrived she grabbed a glass. Bending over just a little and showing the perfect amount of cleavage.

I cleared my throat loudly, trying to get her attention. By the third try, it worked.

"Can I help you?" she said slowly, attempting to gauge my seriousness. I was going to play the innocent here. She wasn't going to be anything like Leah, so bad boy probably didn't appeal that much.

"That punch is definitely spiked. I'd watch out for it if I were you." She looked at me and raised an eyebrow, then looked back at the drink. After a couple more seconds, she took a gulp and looked at me daringly.

"What we didn't know can't hurt our records, can it?" she said. Her voice set my skin on fire.

I quickly extended my hand. "I'm Jake, Jake Black." She recognized the last name and cracked a smirk. "Black as in the Energy Drinks?" she asked. I nodded. She shook my hand and her head at the same time. "Wow, I practically live off of those things."

"Funnily enough, I _do_ live off those things." I said, praising myself for my wit.

She laughed. Her laugh was as perfect as the rest of her.

"I'm Bella, Bella Swan."

So, she was as rich as I was if not more so. Swan Enterprises was very important in the business world. I feigned ignorance, waiting to see what she'd say.

"Not that my last name's that important." She said after awhile. Her eyes were still shining, so my silence hadn't perturbed her. "Just call me Bella and we'll get along fine."

We continued to talk. She went to Boarding School in New England, her best friend was out on the dance floor somewhere, and she never once mentioned having a significant other. I was gonna go for it.

"Bella, would you like to dance?" I asked. Her eyes sparkled and she smiled.

"Yeah, I'd love that." She said. I took her hand and she let me lead her to the dance floor. She put her hands around my neck and I placed mine among the folds of satin that caressed her hips. We talked and joked about everything. It was so _easy _with her. I wasn't used to not having to hide who I really was. It was too easy to shift into the regular me. To easy to pretend that she was the softer version of Leah that I'd hoped would someday emerge.

Bella looked at me like she was trying to figure out a puzzle and then spoke

"Jake you're a really great guy. But where's your girlfriend hiding? I KNOW you didn't come here by yourself."

She had barely finished speaking when a boy a little older than I am with old-copper colored hair and intimidating green eyes walked up. He didn't tap me on the shoulder, he merely smiled politely and said, "May I cut in?" She whirled around and was in his arms, her hands leaving my neck at top speed.

I felt a monster in my chest start to roar, but I fought it back down as she leaned her head towards his and their lips met. She looked at me beaming and said. "Jake, I'd like you to meet my boyfriend, Edward."

**E POV**

Jacob Black was dancing with Bella; _My_ Bella. I had spotted them from across the room, speaking to an old friend of the family. Jacob Black had been notorious for his prep-school jaunts in his freshmen and sophomore years. And he'd also been notorious amongst us guys for his skill with the feminine sex.

He ran a tight ship when it came to being a player. A flash from those blue eyes, a flick of that black hair, and the perfect pickup line was all it took. And the girls fell for it every time.

Some girls prided themselves on being hard to get. And they considered his extra effort as some kind of signal of his true affection. But extra effort just made him look good again. It made girls forget the real him. And after he was finished with the girl and had blamed their parting on personality differences, he was back in the saddle.

He was a legend at Parkville for scoring major senior ass while still a freshman. It helped that he had been tall and muscular even in that fledgling year of school. He was also smart, and had skipped 8th grade to become a 9th grader.

And he had been my best friend. Back when I thought that the only thing that mattered was LAX and boobs, we had been pretty close. But then he began rebelling in a more major way, and I couldn't follow him to expulsion. Where would I go without my twin?

And now, he was dancing with Bella. He hadn't really changed. He wasn't much taller, though his muscle was more defined. His hair was the same, and his jaw line, and those eyes, those crystal blue eyes that went a noticeable shade darker when he wanted something. And they were looking right at my Bella. Before I could even think about it I was behind her, forcing politeness and sweeping her away. He recognized me, but he faked ignorance for Bella's sake. Which was fine with me, she didn't need to speak to him ever again. And that would be the end of the problem.

"Jake is such a sweet guy. I wanna see him again sometime. I think I'm gonna try and find him later, get his number." Bella was saying as I twirled her into the crowd. Soon, the band played a slower song and she pulled in closer to me.

"Bella, let's not think about Jake. This night is for us." I kissed her slowly, hoping that he was out there somewhere, watching me mark my territory.

**A POV **

The gala was spectacular. It must've cost mom and dad a fortune. I had to find them and introduce them to Jasper, but whenever I got close enough, they were surrounded.

"Al," Jasper said. "Let's just dance for a little while eh? I'm sure they'll be freer when the party begins to fill up."

I nodded and let him lead me towards the dance floor. We moved together slowly in the way that you see in old British movies. So this is what perfect felt like.

Jasper's company was all I needed. Yeah, there were tons of girls here that I knew from back home. But then again, It's not ladies in waiting I needed right now, it was a Prince.

After a few songs, he led me to sit down and got me some water. And the nagging feeling that I had to introduce him to my parents raged back on. But with it, there was something else. Something a little more ominous than a fear of my parents non-approval. Something was going to happen tonight.

But I didn't want my stupid premonitions now. Not tonight when we'd all made a pact to make sure everything was perfect. In two days it would be back to classes and teachers and _work._ I'd come back to this little gut feeling later. I pushed it out of my mind and took Jasper by the hand.

"C'mon Jazz, time to meet Daddy More-Bucks" I said coarsely. He laughed as he followed behind me, but I knew he was still nervous. Just as I spotted them, I stopped and drew him to me.

"Jasper Hale, do not be afraid. I love you, and that's all that really matters."

He kissed me after that, and I knew that he understood.


	21. Gaining an Enemy, Using a Friend

**L POV**

Jake was going crazy. Something about how he was falling in love with some girl who was dating his old best friend who loathed him because of something he had done, or hadn't.

His blue eyes were worried, and it made me tense. Jake was always in control of his emotions, but they were running wild. I'd never seen him like this. Who was this girl and what was she doing to my Jake?

"Leah, you don't understand we've got to go! I've got to go to Parkville Academy. I gotta go back. I gotta get Bella."

_Bella_

I suddenly knew that I would always loathe her, no matter what. Suddenly, the idea of Jake having time for another girl made me want to vomit. Suddenly, I loved him.

It's funny how things can change so easily. I had grown up with Jake. Perhaps I had always loved him, but he had always showed enough affection that the heat in my heart had remained dormant.

I knew that he had hooked up with tons of other girls. He had been my first, but I hadn't been his. He had been a playboy in his days at Parkville while I was stuck at home with a hot private tutor who was fresh out of college. Chad had taught me a lot, but Jake had been my best friend.

And the fact that there were other hookups never made me jealous. During those hot summer months, we were best friends and fuck buddies. And it was enough for my twisted heart to know that I was number one in his.

But now, I feared that I was losing him. If he went back to Parkville, so would I. And if I lost Jake to Bella, then she'd lose something too.

"Jake, show her to me." I said. He was still flustered, but he was alert enough to be thinking of her. He grabbed me by the hand and led me to the other side of the room with a clearer view of the dance floor. He pointed to a beautiful girl with chestnut hair, dancing with an even more gorgeous boy with hair that brushed against tones of red.

The dark blue of her dress set her ivory skin off perfectly, suddenly making me feel as if my tan skin was dirty. And just at that instant, she threw her head back and laughed, and it was perfect. You could practically hear the spirits of everyone who heard it lifting. And I could definitely hear Jakes.

I tried to tug on his jacket, pulling him away, pulling myself back to his attention. I looked away from Cinderella, and looked to find a clock. Maybe if I told him the time he would wake up…

Jake had drug his jacket out of my hand and was sprinting through the crowd. I looked back onto the dance floor, only to see Bella and her dance partner, in the sweetest lip-lock I had ever seen out of the movies.

No wonder he wanted her so badly, she was forbidden.

**J POV**

I had to run. I had never been this vulnerable before, not because of a girl, and certainly not because of the girl of my pansy ex best-friend. But I had to get away. I knew that Leah didn't understand, and I knew that it would be insanely hard for her to, but I also knew that I couldn't leave her I the dark.

And she would be a great distraction. So I ran into a dark room and waited for her to follow me, sitting among the silence until her small form opened the door and let light filter in. I saw stacks of books everywhere when she opened the door, it was a library.

The second she was close enough I pinned my lips onto hers in a searing kiss that almost made me forget about Bella. If that was a kiss, then nothing could stop me from continuing.

Her tongue battled for dominance with mine as I ran my hands up and down her sides. I let her up for air and attacked her neck. She moaned for me as my teeth nipped at the flesh. I was careful not leave a mark this time; we were still technically in public.

She reached for my belt and undid the clasp. Her hands were cold, and the sensation of them on my cock wiped Bella away completely. I sensed that she would be too timid to do this to anyone. At least, not in the side room of some unknown place where there was a ball going on. This is what Leah was good for.

She tugged and pulled on me. I groaned and my hands found my way to her breasts. They were perfect; I had to admit, even through the purple fabric of her strapless dress. I pinched her nipples, my arousal heightened by the harsh breaths that she was forcing into her lungs. I looked at her face; her eyes were closed and her head was leaning back. But she still had her hand in my pants, working their magic.

I was hard as rock; my body never failed me. And when I reached my hand up her skirt, I wasn't surprised to find that she was void of underwear and dripping. I delved three fingers into her she was so tight as she screamed out in pleasure that she almost lost her balance. I withdrew my fingers and moved her up against a wall, her eyes going dark and looking straight into mine.

I lifted her skirt around her waist and lowered my pants and boxers. At first, I teased her a little, letting my head caress her folds. But the second the two parts made contact, _I _couldn't stand to wait. She wrapped her legs around my waist as I delved into her fully, buried to the hilt. She screamed out my name in pleasure, her eyes closed and her lip between her teeth. I continued to grunt as I thrust in and out of her, causing some books to fall around us.

A few thrusts later I was spent, spilling myself inside of her. She hadn't come yet, so I reached down and played with her clit until she did, reaching the precipice with a moan and a sigh.

I slipped out of her and she put her feet back on the ground. I zipped myself up and walked out of the room, not looking back at her form. It might have seemed cruel, but it would be too conspicuous if we walked out of the room together. People were always watching. And I couldn't risk Bella seeing me walk out of a dark room with Leah.

Not for anything.

**B POV**

Jake was so nice. I had to give him my cell phone number so that we could stay in touch. He was really sweet. I didn't have a shred of the feelings I have for Edward for him, but I still wanted to be his friend

There was something about him that made me feel carefree. I needed Edward to survive, I was sure of that. But something was telling me that I might need Jake just as much, just in a different way.

"What are you thinking about love?" Edward asked, looking down at me with that crooked smile. I edited for him, he didn't want to talk about another guy. This was _our_ night.

"My feet hurt a little, but I like that you're holding me." I whispered bashfully. Just saying the words made me blush. He smiled wider. "You're perfect," he said, and held me closer. "But we can stop dancing now. In fact, we could just leave for a little. There's a beautiful park a couple of blocks from here."

I nodded. Fresh air would do me an extreme amount of good. He let go of me and slipped his hand into mine, squeezing it. He led me out of the ballroom and into the warm spring air. I felt like I was in a fairytale again, walking down the nearly empty streets with Edward.

It was as if we had been transported back in time, and there was no one who knew but us.

And soon, as it always did when I was with Edward, the conversation started flowing.

"I can't wait for next year when we'll all be seniors? God, what _won't_ we do?" He said, his eyes getting that look they only had when he was fantasizing about the future. "I mean yeah, at first it'll be a shit load of work intertwined with college applications and professors hanging on to our junior year behavior. But then it'll be spring. And we'll have zero work and hours to spend it on."

He kissed me then, looking down at me for a split second before pressing his lips to mine. I smiled against his lips as he pulled away. "You're completely right," I said. "And I wonder what we'll do Mr. Cullen. With all those hours to waste…"

And the he kissed me again. His hands were touching my face and he was kissing all around my face; eyes, cheeks, and nose; whispering my name in between. I pressed myself against him as he finally found my mouth. Soon we were enwrapped in each other, something that had a tendency of happening every time we kissed for longer than a minute.

I knew what he was thinking. We could dream about senior year's perfection all we wanted, but what would we do after that. Would be one of _those_ couples; that went to the same college and married right afterwards? I hoped not.

I refused to let my mediocre grades inflict themselves upon Edward's excellence and influence his college choice. He deserved Harvard or Georgetown, and all I wanted was a stint at RISD for their graphics program. If worst came to worse, we could commute to see each other on the weekends.

And if it need be, we'd part. But that wasn't what we _wanted_ to think about. So we continued to touch. It was all we needed just then. All we'd need for awhile. We'd cross the college bridge when we got to it. But we weren't there yet.

**R POV**

Emmett had planned for me to meet his parents. So I had been forcing myself to remain perfect and demure the whole night. But I was about to crack. It'd been two hours! When were they gonna show up? When was he gonna point them out in the crowd?

We were dancing slowly. Bella and Edward had left the premises about half an hour ago I noticed. I wished Emmett and I could do the same thing, but we'd probably have much less honorable intentions. Emmett was everything that I wanted. I was sure that I loved him. But he hadn't said the words to me yet. I was perfectly content with what we had, and so was he.

I guessed that it was because we didn't like making ourselves vulnerable. But who knew? Maybe it would turn out that he didn't feel the same away at _all. _ But as long as I could assume that he did, I'd be fine with whatever he gave me.

He kissed my hair and whispered, "You look incredible," before leading me away from the crowd. As if _he_ could offer out any compliments at the moment. He looked extremely hot in his tux. The Red tie setting of my dress and his hair perfectly.

I knew that out of the Alice, Bella, and I, I was the more risqué. But Emmett was putting me on for show tonight, just by being around.

He was leading me towards an older couple. They did not have the almost-intimidating perfection of the Cullens, whom I had met soon after arriving. They were real, down to earth people. You could see the mans pride swelling in his eyes. And the womens gentle love surging through hers.

So these were the McCarthys. His mother's long Audrey Hepburn style dress was wonderful on her average height frame. And his father's forest green suit added a character to him that was easy to get along with.

They both stood, and I almost blushed. The man held out his hand to me. "Hello, I'm Clifton. You must be Rosalie. Emmett said that you were beautiful beyond description, and for once, he wasn't exaggerating." I shook his head and nodded, astounded by his undeniable charm.

The woman simply hugged me close. She smelled like old perfume, the wonderful kind that's more fragrance than chemical. "And I'm Lucy. And you remind me of myself in younger days. If only I could go back and be one of your dearest friends."

She was completely sincere. I liked them. "It's so good to finally meet you. I'm sorry if I seem surprised. The two of you are not exactly what I pictured when Emmett asked me to meet you."

They laughed. "Emmett always does seem to exaggerate."

Alice had been right, tonight was perfect.

_**I love it when you guys review, it definitely keeps me going.**_

_**BUT I just uploaded two more stories. Just little ficlets that help me get over writers block sometimes! Please read and review! They're both HP Stories, because Harry Potter is still buried down in my soul somewhere. Smut? Anyone?**_

_**Oh, and how was the Leah/Jake lemon? Hope it wasn't to cruel of him to walk out on her…**_

_**Review!!!**_

_**Love,**_

_**Kiss**_


	22. Innocence Lost

**L POV**

Why was I so damn masochistic? All it took was one step into that room, one glance at his figure sitting in the dark, and I wanted it. Of course, he wanted it too, but it wasn't the same thing.

He had needed a distraction, I needed attention, and bam, sex. But I guess that wasn't the point of it. I wasn't hurt or helped by it. And when he walked out, I swore to myself that he would never walk away from me again.

I rushed to a bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror above the sinks. Dark straight hair, tanned skin, toned body, plump lips. I was perfect in my own right. Except that the one person that I wanted to notice had noticed, and then moved on.

I heard a flush and prepared for the awkward silence. I reached into my little purse and took out a tube of lip gloss; something that would make me incapable of speech. But the lip gloss wand never came close to my lips. Bella Swan had just exited the stall.

She was pale as ivory, with big brown eyes that were framed by her gorgeous, long, brown hair. I bit back the bile in my throat and replaced it with Honey. "You're Bella right?" I said, surprised at the sincere sounding innocence in my voice.

She nodded and said "Hold on," as she was still washing her hands. Her nails were clean and plain. I hated girl with plain nails. But I don't think it worsened her case by much.

She dried her hands and the extended her right one. "And you are?" she asked. _Honey Leah, _I thought to myself as I replied.

"Leah, Leah Clearwater. I grew up with Jake. He seems to be really smitten with you!"

I said. Mission accomplished, my voice was smooth as silk. She blushed a little. It probably made guys like here even more, the way the soft pink seemed to light up her pale skin.

"Jake's really sweet." She said, a small smile forming on her face. _Ugh, she's completely smitten_. I shivered a little at the thought. But then she said something else.

"But I'm perfectly happy in my current relationship and merely looking for friendship."

I had completely forgotten about the boy she had kissed on the dance floor. The boy who had what Jake wanted, the boy who had Bella's heart. I almost laughed to myself. He obviously went to Parkville. And soon, Jake and I would as well.

And if Bella could take Jake's heart, well then what was stopping me from stealing the heart of the one _she_ loved most? The answer was obvious; nothing.

**E POV**

To my disappointment, Bella and I had returned to the party without going too far. I had stopped myself from slipping my hands beneath her dress and my pants remained zipped. But there was always later.

Bella had gone to the bathroom and I had gone to get a table and a drink. I hadn't been sitting for long when Black sat down. "Cullen." He said, almost politely. Jake hadn't changed a bit. He still had a subtle arrogance and a charming smile. The kind of thing hat girls went crazy for. The kind of thing that I had idolized when I was a lowerclassmen, and he was my best friend.

I forced myself to give him the same courtesy. "Black," I said, waiting for the conversation to start.

"How have you been? Still following in my footsteps and fucking the femme population of Parkville?" he asked; a playful grin floating over his façade. I knew him too well. He knew that Bella was mine. That it was permanent.

"No. I've found the one I want." I said coolly. His face flashed, anger running across it and then running away. "Is she the one in the blue dress? The brunette?" he motioned towards the dance floor where Alice and Bella were nearly crying from laughter. She was gorgeous when she laughed.

"Yes, Bella." I said. The anger was back on his face, except it wasn't running away.

"Okay Cullen, let's cut the shit. Yeah, I have a thing for her. Now, are you gonna play stupid over-protecting Boyfriend with issues or are you gonna let make her own fucking decision?"

Like I had said, he was still the same Jake.

"She can decide whatever she wants. But that doesn't mean that I won't tell her _everything_ the second she asks." I said; the smirk on my face now a permanent fixture. Jake's eyes widened.

"You little _prick,_" he sneered, "you wouldn't say shit about what happened lower mid year." His eyes narrowed towards me. The memory of it surged my anger.

"Try me Jacob. Try me." I spat. As far as I was concerned, this conversation had been over for a while now. Jake agreed with me, getting up and stalking into the crowd. I wanted to hit something. I hurried past Bella's worried face and into the open air.

Jake was dangerous, and I wouldn't let him hurt Bella the way he'd hurt…_her._ I couldn't even think her name. My vision was blurring with rage. How _dare_ he assume that Bella would choose him over me. But then again, why wouldn't she? He was always the winner. But could he take her away from me? Would she let him?

And then, the questions had dissolved. A small hand was on my shoulder. "Edward," she asked. I turned and faced her; her eyes were shining with confused distress. _God, she's so beautiful_. I thought to myself as I pulled her to me.

She pulled back. "It'll be okay Edward, I promise." She reached up on her toes and kissed me. She was so perfect and I was a monster. How did an angel get to hell so easily? How did Persephone fall for Hades _willingly?_

She had no idea what had happened. No one knew, really. No one but Jake and I. We had sworn on our blood that we'd never tell a soul. At least, he had made me swear. And the next day, the next morning, Jacob Black was gone.

Everyone had asked me where he went, and I hadn't known what to say. And now, he was back in my life, threatening everything, threatening to steal away the one thing that meant the most to me; Bella.

How could she make that promise? How could she _know?_ Or worse, when the time came, how on earth was I going to tell her?

**A POV**

Jacob Black was at the gala. Suddenly, I had an explanation for the tremors of dread I'd been having all evening. The second he had whizzed past me, I had frozen. I needed to find Edward, to warn him. But I had this feeling he already knew. It was a twin thing.

Something had happened with them freshman year, something that had changed Edward for the worse. Jake had left in the night, taking my twin's innocence with him. And I had never been able to forgive him.

And only to make matters worse, there was a future cougar floating around the hall. She had dark straight hair and a tan that came with her skin color. She was gorgeous, which was the main issue. She was always around Jasper whenever I wasn't there. It was obnoxious.

Jasper was as annoyed as I was. I had come up to them after fetching myself some punch (it was spiked) and she was giving him these eyes and flirting her ass off. I came up and put my arm around his waist, kissing him on the cheek. It was the international sign for "this ones taken" but she had refused to believe it.

"Oh hi!" she said. "Jasper didn't mention you. I'm Leah." Jasper looked away sheepishly. It was obvious that he hadn't done a lot of talking at _all_ in the conversation, so I wasn't angry at him.

"I'm Alice. Consider me mentioned." I said, before dragging Jasper back to the safety of the other side of the room. "What a little…" I muttered before Jasper cut me off in a kiss.

"Relax babe, she's got nothing on you. I love you, and tonight, everything's perfect like you said." He held my face in his hands and smoothed his thumbs over my cheeks. I smiled back at him, capturing his lips in mine again. This was how things were meant to be; he'd calm me, I'd calm him. But was it calming when he was wrong?

Tonight's innocence had been completely lost. His words of reassurance were empty and lifeless. And I had to find my twin.

**B POV**

I didn't understand what was going on. Edward was here, everything should've been perfect. He was holding me against him and breathing the scent of my hair and murmuring apologies I didn't know how to forgive.

"Bella, I'd like to be alone with you." he whispered into my hair. I shivered, and it was not because of the March night air. I looked up at him and nodded, reaching for my purse and sending a text to Alice.

**Edward and I are leaving. Back to the cottage. See you in the morning?**

We went back inside and said goodbye to his parents before ducking back onto the street and hailing a cab. He opened the door for me and then slid into the other side so that I could lean on him for the ride home. His eyes were dark, and there was no need to guess what he wanted to do.

I tilted my head up and kissed him, my tongue brushing his lower lip before his own plunged into my mouth. I moaned as him hands traced patterns on my waist line. Suddenly, I hated this dress.

The cab driver was probably losing his mind.

_**Okay, so this is a little random, but wouldn't be fun if we had the Cabbies point of view?**_

**?? POV**

I had been circling around the block of the event for hours when this couple came in. The girl was gorgeous, and the boy was pretty good looking too. Not that I'm gay or anything, I just call it like I see it.

Anyways, so the boy hands me $200 and says that I'm supposed to drive him an hour back up to the Boons, practically, and they both proceed to pretend I do not exist. They were kissing and moaning in the backseat of my cab like there's nothing to it. I turned up my iPod and put my head phones in, but my eyes almost popped out of my skull to notice that I could see them in the rearview.

Her facial expression was one of utter satisfaction as his hand disappeared from view underneath the skirt of her dress. I noticed that my cock had start to itch in the worst and best way, and fought myself to keep from abandoning the wheel and letting my hands answer the call of the wild.

I turned off my iPod but kept the headphones in, keeping my eyes inconspicuously on the rearview. The boy was talking to her, whispering. I strained to hear.

"Bella, we aren't alone _yet_. Try to control yourself, then again, don't control anything. It's ten times hotter this way."

I completely agreed.


	23. Change of Heart and Tunnel Vision

**J POV**

_The girl's hand was slipping from mine. Her eyes frightened as she yelled, "DON'T LET GO JACOB!" and then, I lost my grip._

I woke up with a start. Leah had spent the night, but she had left my room after it was obvious nothing was going to happen. I hadn't had that dream in awhile. I knew that I wouldn't be able to get back to sleep anytime soon so I got out of bed and went into the kitchen.

Edward had brought everything back to the surface. Everything that had been buried was no erupting like a vengeful corpse. I grabbed the milk out of the fridge and put the carton into the microwave for 2 minutes; sitting at the table while waiting for one of my only vices. Soon, the second vice was standing at the doorway. She was such a light sleeper; I knew the beeps of the microwave would wake her.

"Couldn't sleep?" she asked, walking over and taking a seat next to me. Her pajamas were flannel and actually covered her. It made me uneasy, so I reached for her collar and unbuttoned it a little.

Her eyes closed at the contact of my fingers and her neck. She was beautiful like that. With her eyes closed and the corers of her mouth pulled up into a smile. If things had gone differently tonight, I could have loved her. But Bella had to step in and change everything. Normalcy was gone, and so was my infatuation with Leah. Well, almost.

"So…Bella eh?" she asked, her eyes begging for an answer different than the one that she knew. "Yeah…Bella." I said. I felt terrible for letting the words escape my mouth, but at the same time, I felt a little lighter saying her name out loud. She had been a thought pounding at the walls of my brain for hours.

It was as if this want for Bella had taken over everything else. And it had taken away any of my chances at what I had thought I had wanted.

"You should love me." Leah whispered. "She's taken you away from me." her voice broke and became a whisper. "Nothing's ever going to be the same again." She got up from her chair and walked slowly towards the doorway. I couldn't let her leave without knowing it would be okay, so I got up and hugged her.

She turned and sobbed into my chest, I felt it growing wet from the tears that she would deny in the morning. "It's not fair Leah. But she'll never replace you." I said into the darkness, praying that in between the tears and the labored breathing, she would hear me.

Suddenly, she pushed me away and disappeared through the doorway. She had put her walls back up. Her absence freed up my mind to discern other things. Like the monotone beep in the corner that was coming from my microwave. I opened the microwave and took a swig of the now semi-warm liquid. I could feel myself getting drowsier; too drowsy for nightmares about the past.

**B POV**

The house was dark and quiet. Edward lay sleeping beside me, but I was wide awake. I looked at the time; it was 3:30 AM. That wasn't good. I needed warm milk, and quickly. I crept out of the bed quietly. I thought I had been successful until I heard Edward murmur "Hurry back love," just as I was slipping through the door. Rats, it was impossible to slip past him.

I reached the kitchen and had a glass of milk circling around the inside of the microwave in a minute flat. "Hey stranger." Someone muttered from the table. I hadn't even noticed Jasper being in the kitchen.

I laughed and took a seat next to him. I liked my milk scalding hot, so it still had a few minutes left in the nuker. "Hey yourself," I said. Jasper always made me feel calm. It was almost as if he was Edward, but it was a different, more platonic kind of calm. I was glad to be able to say that Jasper was a good friend.

"How was your night?" he asked. He genuinely wanted to know. "Amazing, spectacular...a little tainted by Jake, but then again, he made it better too." I replied.

Jaspers face strained a little at the mention of Jake's name. How could someone that charismatic constantly have that effect? "Jasper, what does everyone have to do with Jake?"

He sighed and shook his head. "No one really knows Bella. He was at Parkville in our freshman year, but he just left. All I can tell you is that Edward was really shaken up. They had been best friends that year. Edward and I weren't really close at the time, but everyone noticed that he had withdrawn a little. Then, it was summer, and when we came back in the fall, everything seemed to be okay."

My thoughts were racing. Jake and Edward had been best friends? I didn't understand how two people who had been that kind of close could suddenly become colder than strangers. The microwaves alert interrupted my thoughts and I got up to get my milk.

"Bella," Jasper whispered. "I don't know if this is relevant, but someone else left at the same time: a girl. Her name was Renesmee Sawyer."

Jasper had given me so much to think about. Why did Jake suddenly leave? Was Renesmee a part of it? But I didn't have much time to dwell on the subject as we were returning to school that day.

After hours of packing and a long drive, we were driving the gates of Parkville. Alice, Edward and I got dropped off at Cullen, and the driver dropped Emmet Rosalie and Jasper off at their prospective buildings. It felt weird to be back.

I went to my room and began unpacking. I grabbed my laptop and plugged it in to the desk, turning on the Veronicas. As the song 4ever started to play I pulled stuff out my bag and threw it into the drawers. I hoped Alice wouldn't walk in, she hated when I was sloppy. It was 3:45 and dinner was at 5:00. So I called Edward and asked him to meet me in the dining hall when dinner started. He said he would and we got off of the phone.

I finished packing at half past 4, so I decided I'd check my email. There was an email from a strange address. But we must have met before because the email was to my school account.

**Bella**

**Meet me for dinner at 5. We've got a lot to discuss. **

**Jake.**

I almost jumped out of my seat. If he was going to be at dinner at 5, then that meant he was here. But I had already made plans with Edward. I emailed him back.

**Jake**

**I'm going to dinner with Edward. Can we talk later? Possibly by the music wing?**

**Bella.**

I hope he got the email. Just then, two hands went over my eyes and lips were touching my hair. I hurried to shut my computer. "Guess who," Edward whispered. It was stupid how he did this. As if I wouldn't know it was him.

"It's Edward." I said. I stood up and turned to face him as he removed his hands from my face and brought them to my waist. I went up to my tiptoes and pressed a kiss to his lips.

"You're early and in the wrong location." I said when we broke apart. He looked me straight in the eye and said, "Oh no, I may be early, but this is the best position I can think of."

I could help but agree with him.

**R POV**

I was walking towards the dining hall. Emmett and had asked me to meet him for dinner awhile ago. I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going or what I was doing. My thoughts were preoccupied with last night with Emmett. Suddenly, there was a girl in front of me. I couldn't stop myself fast enough to keep from bumping into her.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" she snapped. She was really gorgeous. With straight dark hair and tan skin. I had never seen her before. She was new, how typical. "Excuse me, but _you_ should watch where _you're_ going. Do you know who I am? Well, I'm not going to tell you, you'll learn eventually."

I was kicking into bitch mode, and it felt good. But she rebuffed me. "Yeah miss Blondie? Well let's put it this way. If you're popular now, you're moving over. And watch where you're going in the future. I won't be so nonchalant next time."

She looked at me and smiled. I was impressed. I extended my hand out and she took it.

"I'm Rosalie." I said. "I'm Leah. And I think we're gonna be friends. What dorm are you in? I'm in Hillsworth."

She was in the same dorm as me too. I couldn't wait to introduce her to Alice and Bella. I knew they would love her.

**J POV**

**Jake**

**I'm going to dinner with Edward. Can we talk later? Possibly by the music wing?**

**Bella**

Her email stung more than I'd ever admit. But it was okay, we'd meet by the music wing. Instead I reviewed my schedule. I was taking Latin, Trig, and HD class, American Studies, and Shakespeare and the Bible.

My mother had picked them for me the second I had told her I wanted to go back to Parkville. She was thrilled. My father had graduated from there in '83, and she was glad that I was going to continue the family's legacy. The whole idea of "leaving my mark" on some rich boarding school made me sick, but it was for Bella. And besides, Leah was there. I shot her a text message.

**Hey, dinner?**

I waited for her to reply. She always had her phone on; it was practically a body part.

**Already there, come meet Rose.**

I headed out. It was something to do until "later".

Rose was a hot leggy blonde with an attitude and a footballer boyfriend. I didn't think we'd be that close, but she didn't seem to mind. She and Leah carried on as if I wasn't even there and I was fine with that. I ate quickly and then headed out of the dining hall into the main building.

Memories flushed through my mind as I walked down the hallway. Over there was where I would always meet up with Edward right before lunch, and over there was the snack bar, many a girl wooed into there and then wooed out of their pants.

I couldn't help but smile as I remembered that. But then I frowned. I would have to reform if I were to have _any_ chance of making Bella pick me over Edward. I had to set all sights forward and turn on the tunnel vision.

"Jake, over here." I heard a voice say. It was Bella over in the corner, sitting in one of the puffy armchairs that were outside the music wing. "Hey Bells," I said suavely. At least, I thought it was suavely.

"I didn't know you were going to come here! Why didn't you tell me at the gala?" she asked. I laughed a little. "Well I was going to tell you, but you and your boyfriend disappeared." Her face changed a little at the mention of Edward. It became…wistful. It threw me off for a second.

"Yeah, you might not know this, but Eddie and I used to be best friends in our freshman year." I mentioned casually, fishing for how much she knew.

"Oh yeah, I heard about that. And then you just disappeared right?" Bella asked. She was fishing as well. Had I really met my match? Someone who used the same techniques as me? Someone who was the same as me in…

_God damn it Jake. Stay focused! _I thought to myself. She had asked a question, disappearing right? "Oh yeah, there was a family crisis, everyone had to be there. It's hard for me to talk about. And then my mom wanted me to stay at home for a while. I just never made it back"

Perfect. I knew she would buy it. At least, she would pretend to for the moment. And that was all I needed. "Anyways Bella, is this your first year at PA?" I asked. Of course I already knew the answer, but she didn't need to know that. I just needed her to start talking about a different subject.

This wouldn't be easy, but soon, it would be worth it.


	24. If You Don't Want The Contact

_**OMG YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST. I LOVE YOU ALL MUCHMUCHMUCCH AND I LOVE YOUR REIEWS AND IM SO EXCITED FOR WHERE THIS STORY IS GOING!**_

_**You guys dont even know how happy you make me when you review. This story is basically the highlight of my life...well, this and Plurk. Its my little baby and i have SO many plans for it so yay!!! Okay enjoy. A little Lemony goodness EXB style in this oneee, i've been getting complaints xD**_

_**This one is dedicated to IThinkImParanoid...because her reviews make me laugh my head off xDD**_

_**okay so enjoy and then review!!**_

_**Love, Kiss.  
**_

**E POV**

He was here. I hadn't seen him, and no one had told me, but I could feel it. He was here. And Bella wanted to be his friend. She had shut her laptop, but only after she had noticed I was there. She went to meet him after dinner. But I trusted her. She'd never do anything _too_ drastic. And she wouldn't pick him over me.

I decided to give her a chance to admit it to me. To tell me what was going on. Check in was at ten, so it was guaranteed she'd be in her room by then. I wanted some time with her anyways, and it would be the perfect time to give her the chance to tell me what was going on. I'd have to get there pretty on time though. We were free to go back out of the dorm after check-in, it was more to make sure we were all accounted for.

The only problem was that it was only about 7. I popped in a movie just to pass the time, organizing my books for tomorrow's classes and unpacking even more. I ended up falling asleep at my desk. But I was grateful; it was 9:55 when I woke up.

I left my room and went downstairs to Alice's room. I knocked and she gave me permission to enter. "Jake's back, and Bella wants to be his friend." I said flatly. Quite frankly, I was no longer in the mood for mincing words.

Apparently, Alice wasn't either. "You don't have to worry; I already talked to her about it. I was gonna go talk to her at check-in, but she's been down here for awhile."

I was out of her room before she could finish. I knocked, and she said "come in."

She was wearing a bra and jeans. Suddenly breathing got a little harder.

"Hey, so what'd you do after dinner?" I asked casually, walking over to her and putting my arms around her waist from behind. She sighed and relaxed into my embrace.

"I met up with Jake, we were just talking. I know that he wants me as more than a friend, but I told him that I'd already met my perfect guy. And I told him that if he was going to make me choose, he wouldn't like the outcome."

She was amazing. "Bella…I…" I started, but she turned around and kissed me softly. Her brown eyes were shining. "It was wrong of me to go meet him but not tell you…" I kissed her again.

"You're wonderful." I said, before moving my hands up over her breasts. She sighed against my lips before slipping her tongue into my mouth. She put her hands around my neck and I carried her onto the bed; dropping her so I could slip my shirt over my shoulders. I slipped out of my shorts as well.

By the time I was back on the bed, the jeans had been discarded, leaving behind yellow boy shorts that were ridiculously see-through. I hovered over her for a second, looking into her eyes and smiling at the way they had darkened. She was mine; every sculpted curve and every delicious bit of skin. Her words from before were echoing through my head and increasing the desire I had for her.

"_And I told him that if he was gonna make me choose, he wouldn't like the outcome."_

She would pick me over him. "Bella, I'll never make you choose" I said. "If you want to be his friend, or more than that…" she put her hands on my head and brought my lips down to her own. Our mouths molded together and then our lips parted, letting our tongues touch and explore. When she finally released me, our lips brushed again before she said,

"Edward, when I say that I love you, I mean that I'll love you for a very, very, very long time."

After that, there were no more verbal interruptions.

**B POV**

His body on top of mine was like pure bliss every time. He hovered over me and reached for my left breast with his hand, tweaking the nipple till a jolt shot to my center and it was hard like a pebble. God those hands knew me so well, and somehow it was the same, but different. His eyes darkened and he crushed his lips back onto mine.

His hand left my breast and began to travel down to where I was hot and wet and ready for him. He ripped the boy shorts and I felt my eyes slip closed as his fingers grazed my clit, making me moan in expectation. He kissed from my neck up to my jaw and said, "Are you ready for me love?" I moaned my response.

He came into me slowly, filling me completely and remaining immobile for awhile. It'd been 24 hours since we'd done this; too long in my opinion. I clenched my walls around him and he growled, beginning to thrust in and out of me. Edward was so precise with whatever he was doing, especially when he was doing me. He would go I fast, and then exit slowly, letting me save the _feeling_ of him.

He thrust into me again, but remained out of me for longer then usual. I opened my eyes in annoyance just in time to see his wicked grin as he changed angles at hit a spot that sent my nerves into overdrive. "OH GOD!" I screamed, ready to continue with more verbal praise when he thrust his tongue into my mouth, mimicking the actions of his cock with it.

He reached a hand between and pinched my clit again, rubbing as ferociously as he could. My eyes were watering through their shut lids and he detached his mouth long enough to whisper in my ear.

"That's the spot isn't it? I'll have to remember that…" his words were lost in a growl as I clenched my walls around him again. Two could play at this game.

**A POV**

About ten minutes after Edward left my bedroom, the sound effects started. I loved Bella, and I loved Edward, but it was no secret that I hated hearing them when they were loving each other. I called Jasper and told him the problem and he proceeded to arrange for us to meet for dinner and then watch a movie in one of the library viewing rooms.

On the way to dinner, I saw Rosalie. She waved me over to meet someone who was standing next to her. I figured it was a random transfer. The only mystery was why Rosalie was talking to her.

I hurried over and put on my welcoming face. "Hey Rosie! What'cha up to?"

"I'm just going back to the dorm. Oh and Al this is Leah, she's a transfer. She used to be homeschooled with a private tutor but she decided she wanted to get out of the house." Rosalie said, motioning to a girl who looked surprisingly familiar.

"Hey, I'm Leah. I think we met at the gala?" she greeted me warmly, but I felt wrong about it somehow. I faked my way to a friendly tone and said.

"Oh yeah, you were the one who was hitting on my boyfriend right? What a small world!" I said, laughing as if the warning was actually a joke. Rosalie, oblivious, missed the little exchange.

"Ha ha, isn't that so funny? Then again, Jasper is a pretty hot ticket. We'll find you a guy Leah, don't you worry." As she spoke she turned towards another guy coming towards them. It took me a second to realize who it was. Jake had changed a lot over the years.

When he saw me he started a little. I wasn't the same to him either. I was no longer the forbidden twin sister who had crushed and pined for his attention.

"What about that one Leah?" Rose said slyly, her face going smug. I wanted to scream at her. Didn't she know who that was? But then I remembered that Rosalie had started here in our second year. The drama of prep year was long forgotten by the time she enrolled and started making waves.

Leah looked over at him nervously and made a split decision. "Jake, come meet Alice!" she yelled. He smiled and reached for her, pulling her close and kissing her on the cheek.

She smiled smugly and nudged him towards me.

"Alice, this is Jake, Jake, this is Alice." She said. He raised an eyebrow in mock ignorance. "Are you a Cullen? I was pretty close to your brother our first year here." He held out his hand. _Don't touch the hand if you don't want the contact._

I took it.

**J(asper) POV.**

The website of the local newspaper wasn't any help. But I figured there would be _something_ in bigger papers. I typed "Private School Accident" and got a bunch of sports related articles. Then I decided I would have to get a little more personal. Renesmee was dead, I was sure of it.

Her disappearance had been hushed up and packed away. But it was still what it was; a disappearance. Ness had been the most beautiful girl in our freshman class. Her reddish/brown hair and sparkling green eyes complimented her pale skin perfectly.

She was down to earth and sweet, she definitely wasn't your typical "Parkville Girl" with their short J Crew skirts and polo shirts. She had been my best friend when she started messing around with Jake. I knew everything about her, including the fact that Jake made her feel like a child waiting in the rain.

But she liked it. Somehow he cracked through her independence. It scared her out of her wits, but it felt good to not have to stand up on her own anymore. Or at least, that's what she said. And then, I took weekend for a wedding back in Texas, and she was gone when I came back. Her facebook was gone, her AIM and her MSN had been abandoned. And all my emails were returned to sender.

I knew it had something to so with Jake, but he had left as well. But now, he was back. And I was determined to get some answers. The phone rang and I reached for it.

"Hey it's Jasper" I said. I smiled automatically when I heard the voice.

"Jazz, we need to go to dinner, now. I'm putting the phone to my wall." Alice said hurriedly.

I laughed a little, until I heard the noises from the wall. Clearly, Edward and Bella were sorting out a little...problem.

"Meet me in 5 minutes" I said when she put the phone back to her ear. "Love you," she said before hanging up. She didn't need me to say it back, she knew.


	25. EtranglezMoi

**LEAH POV.**

The Cullen girl was going to be a bother. The whole time we were talking, she proved to be keen, way too friendly, and from the look in Jake's eyes, they'd been involved. I didn't know when, or how much it had meant, but if I went back into my email I would probably be able to find the report of her.

_Al is just…energetic. She's not boring like anyone else. What does she look like? Well, her hair is jet black and short, and she's really petite. Perky tits._

_Miss you, Jake._

Yeah, I could definitely remember the report. She and Rosalie had inside jokes and things that I didn't understand. But apparently, Rose had been a real bitch in the beginning of the marking period when Bella had shown up. She'd been dating Edward when he'd fallen for the little brunette with the perfect curves. And it'd been a blow to her ego.

But her ego was the only casualty. She had been screwing around with Emmett for weeks and felt something she'd never felt with Edward. When someone sent out a video of the two of them together, she got Emmett and Edward got Bella and they decided to be friends. God, what a drama.

The hand shake had sparked something. It had taken them too long to let go. But it could hardly be attraction. He had fallen hard for Bella, not Alice. Bella was my real problem. Alice would just be a perky-breasted annoyance.

"Alice, dinner?" A southern voice called. She darted away from Jake and into the arms of Jasper, the stud from the ball. He kissed her lightly, just on the lips, and proceeded to take her hand.

"Well it was nice to meet you guys, but I'm gonna go to dinner with Jazz." Her voice was too excited for my tastes. She was so…sincere all the time. It was sickening to me. But how was it fair that she had Jasper too? He was absolutely, different from Jake. But that had been a freshman thing.

She wasn't my enemy, she was just…annoying. As she walked toward main building with Jasper, three girls walked out. They had to be lowerclassmen, but they all had identical brown hair and their outfits looked similar. I gave Rose a questioning look. She proceeded to explain.

"Those are the 'Little Bs'. They're my friend Bella's little fan group. It's so funny. They do everything she does and they're planning on taking all of her classes. I mean everyone loves Bella because she's so nice and easygoing, but the lower class girls like...aspire to _be_ her"

What's that song from Wicked about unadulterated loathing? Well I now know how Elphie felt.

**B POV**

I woke up earlier than usual the next morning; 5:30AM. I wanted today to be perfect. I pulled out a clingy velvet mini, a white ribbed tank top, and a blue cardigan to go over it. After grabbing my shiny black peep toe heels and putting them next to the bed, I grabbed my shower caddy and walked into the bathroom.

It was early, so no one would be around. I didn't bother with a towel or anything. I just stripped out of my camisole and boy shorts and rushed into the bathroom. I splashed some water on my face and pulled the elastic out of my long brown hair. It reached past my breasts now. It had grown since I had enrolled at PA.

I looked around at my surroundings and the memory came flooding back. This was where I had met Edward for the first time. I turned from the sink and walked slowly to the mirror.

There I was again. I was seeing the same body I had seen before. I still had the lost look that I was sure only I could see. I still didn't understand what I wanted…but there was something different. I went into my mind and tried to find the differences. Edward loved me, Rosalie was one of my closest friends, and I _wanted_ to be here. And then there was Jake; who was changing everything just by walking through the hallways

"Bella, you're the most beautiful thing in my world. And I happen to walk into the bathroom and see that there're technically two of you?"

I nearly jumped out of my skin. The wave of Déjà vu that hit me almost felt like wind.

I turned around to see Edward; a towel around his waist and his green eyes dark. He smiled at me and proceeded to walk in a direction that lead him away from me.

Not happening.

"Remember last time we were in this bathroom at the same time?" I asked. He turned around. The smirk playing across his lips gave him away. He was definitely listening.

"When I was standing here, naked, staring at myself in the mirror?" I started walking closer to him.

He nodded and his tongue darted out to wet his lips. "Know what I've always wanted to know Edward?" I was close to him now. He shook his head. I put my arms around his neck and kissed a spot just beneath his ear. He shivered a little.

"What were you thinking?" He captured my lips with his own, pressing me up against his chest. "Do you really wanna know?" I nodded…unsure of how honest I wanted him to be. I mean I knew that I wasn't ugly or disgusting, but sexy enough to cause dirty thoughts…that'd be a stretch.

"Bella..I think I'd rather tell you what I wanna do now." His eyes were dark and his breath was heavy from our kissing. I nodded again. That would be better anyways.

He leant down and I closed my eyes, expecting him to kiss my lips. But instead, he took my lower one into his mouth and nibbled on it gently. I whimpered and opened my eyes to a cocky smirk.

"I want to worship your body Bella. Each inch of skin will be part of the fun…" his eyes wandered down my body greedily. "I want to mark you as mine for every little hopeful to see…" he bent his head and licked my nipple before moving up to right above my left breast and attacking; sucking on the skin and nipping and biting, causing it to bruise in the most delightful way.

He pulled away and surveyed his work, grinning wildly before resuming his tirade. "I want to lift you up onto that sink and fuck you on it. I know you're ready for me…" he pushed his head to my ear, nibbling the skin underneath before whispering,  
"I can already smell you."

I was trembling, and nodding. And when his fingers reached my clit and began rubbing ferociously, I started moaning too. He was right, I was practically gushing. I pulled his head to mine and kissed him firmly, parting my lips and letting his tongue explore my mouth. Without breaking the kiss, he put his hands on my bottom and lifted me. I straddled his waist as he carried me over to the aforementioned sink.

I glanced at the clock: It was 6:15…we had a good hour before anyone else was even conscious. I stared into his eyes, willing myself not to blink and biting my tongue as he dropped his towel and entered me slowly. There was a lock of hair in his face as he thrust in and out of me with a look of determination on his face.

Oh yes, it was going to be a great day.

**LITTLE B BLOG.**

_Okay, so of course Edward and Bella are still together. But Becca reported seeing Bella with this new guy, Jacob Black. Apparently, Jake was here for his freshman year, and had left. Even better, he and Edward were best friends but now Edward hates his guts. _

_Jake brought along Leah. She screams "selfish bitch" kind of like Rosalie Hale before coming back from break. Speaking of Rosalie, did anyone notice that she's kind of…nice? At the party over break she was friends with everyone. I guess they all made up and stuff. Anyways, back to Leah Clearwater. She's dangerously pretty. All the lowerclassmen boys are drooling over her._

_The scoop is that she's in love with Jake. So she hates Bella because Jake is in love with Bella. She has some kind of…plan or something to break up Bella and Edward. But we're gonna try and stop her. I mean seriously, who does she think she is coming in here and trying to take Bella's place? Not gonna happen._

_In lower class news [not half as interesting] Jace and Mindy have made up after their fight. Supposedly, he got the hickey on his neck while they weren't officially going out. Which means it's not cheating. Personally, I just wanna know what Mindy's doing trying to put a leash on a stud like Jace. If he was going out with me, I'd let him do what he wanted. Mindy needs to stop biting the hand that feeds her. _

_Okay guys, signing out._

_Xoxo_

_Little Bs _

**E POV**

Bella and I were sitting in French; which means we weren't paying attention at all. Of course, it looked as if we were listening intently and taking notes on what Mademoiselle Creche was saying

**What's French for…choke me, spank me, pull my hair?**

I almost laughed out loud. What was going through her head? Xzibit was hardly appropriate for French class.

**Bella…Xzibit? Really?**

**Shut up Edward. I was just wondering…**

**Whatever you say. It's: étranglez-moi me fessent tirent mes cheveux. **

As I waited for her to respond, there was a knock on the classroom door. A girl with dark straight hair and tan skin walked into the room. There was a noticeable shift in the attention span of the boys in the room. But I suppose the leopard print dress she was wearing that was tight and low cut had a lot to do with that. Mademoiselle however was not as smitten as everyone else. "Leah Clearwater I presume" she said. Her French accent had disappeared; replaced by a cold Boston one. "I also presume that you know that you are extremely late and that standing in front my classroom like you haven't any sense isn't helping your case. There is a desk in the back."

She turned back to the chalkboard and Leah flashed a rude hand gesture in her direction before walking to the seat in the back. She looked right at me and flashed a smirk. She was definitely going to be an annoyance. Bella's reply flew onto my desk.

**Hey Edward… étranglez-moi me fessent tirent mes cheveux?**

I stifled a groan as I looked up at her and noticed she had pulled her shirt down a little too. She was subtle, and to anyone else, the bruise above her left breast would mean nothing. But for me, it just brought back memories of what had happened this morning in the bathroom.

**Anytime.**

A few minutes later, Mademoiselle went to make copies. The second she left everyone came back to life. Clearwater rushed to the front of the class again, brushing past me purposefully on her way. She turned to look back at me and gave me sex eyes that would have worked on anyone else.

I smirked at her and walked to Bella's desk. She was surprised to see me. Even more surprised when I kissed her. Gingerly at first, pressing my lips against hers and then pressing them open. The whistles started, but I didn't care. I was marking my territory, and letting Bella mark hers.

It was funny, because I remembered the version of me that would have wanted the attention from Leah, from any girl. But now I knew who I wanted. And she wanted me. And that meant that I was completely satisfied.

When I let Bella up for air, she whispered. "Only you Edward…" I smiled. Only me, just like how with me it would always be her.


	26. Renesmee Sawyer

_**Okay guys, so this is a pretty epic chapter to write. Hope you love it.**_

_**So yesterday, Stephenie Meyer called me and said she would sign over all rights to Twilight to me. After I readily accepted, she yelled APRIL FOOLS! into the receiver. FML.**_

_**review? make me feel better?  
**_

**JAKE POV**

"Hey it's Bella, not in my room right now so leave a message and I'll make an attempt to get back to you."

The voice-mail message had been disappointing the last 5 times, and it was disappointing now. I hadn't seen her since lunch and we had planned to watch a movie. Now, it was 4:00. Bella was everything I imagined she'd be when I first saw her. Funny and sarcastic, beautiful no matter what she was wearing, nearly always smiling…and not good with time management.

_Calm down Jake, she isn't your girlfriend. You stand up girls all the time._

It was true. I was supposed to have gone to Leah's room to chill out and talk an hour ago, but instead I had stayed in my room, waiting for Bella to pick up the phone. Maybe that made me a terrible friend, but Leah would understand when I explained.

Leah was completely in support of me wanting Bella. At least she tried to make me think that. I knew her too well to not understand what was really going on. She _hated_ Bella more than anything. She hated Bella because I _loved_ Bella. And she had every right to.

If you had asked me two years ago who I could see myself spending the rest of my life with, I'd say Leah in a heartbeat. She was my closest and oldest friend. We had done everything _together_. And when it came to the appropriate age, we experimented together. The years in separate schools hardly fazed us. It was nothing to wake up in the middle of the night and have a cab drive me over to her house, or for her to come over to mine. We slept together, and we _slept_ together.

It didn't mean anything in the beginning. But then I started to notice that she was everywhere to me. I'd see her modeling on billboards in the Upper East Side, and think to myself: _she's coming over tonight to rock my world._

Two years ago, there'd been no Bella. I had been the bad ass with the sexy partner in crime. And there was no doubt, Leah was sexy. Tan skin, dark sweltering eyes, and straight brown hair. Her body radiated a "fuck me" appeal that no guy had ever been able to resist.

And that's why I would pretend to be in the dark about her plan to break Bella into pieces. Edward was in love; completely smitten by Bella Swan. But he had forgotten the lure of a good fuck. Leah's plan would _work._

The phone rang. I jumped up, knocking books off the bed in my hurry to answer it.

"Hello?" I said. Her voice shivered through my being. Would I ever get over it?

"Hey Jake, I'm sorry about the delay. I was with Edward…" She trailed off. She knew I didn't like Edward. She felt bad for mentioning him. I hurried to lighten the situation.

"Oh it's no problem, I fell asleep so…" I could practically hear her smile through the phone.

"Okay, so I have like...30 bucks in cash and The Goonies. Want me to come over in an hour or so and we'll order out?"

I almost laughed. Leah never ate Chinese food.

"Good plan. Talk to you then."

I had barely hung up the phone when my door opened. There was Leah, looking amazing in red Parkville sweats and a white spaghetti strap tank.

"Hey." I said, sucking in a breath as she moved forward. Her eyes were dark and upset. She was here because I should've been in her room 2 hours ago.

"Hey, what happened to 'let's hang out later, I'll bring the Tofu?'" The hurt in her voice was almost completely hidden. I know her better than she thinks.

"I'm so sorry; I got back from lunch and totally crashed. I JUST got up…" It was classic bullshit, but she'd pretended to fall for it.

"Oh, well that's okay then." She walked into the room and sat on the desk. "So how's it going with Bella?"

**L POV**

Just woke up my ass. But it wasn't a big deal. I could talk to him now. His eyes lit up at her name. It was disgusting.

"She's good. We're watching the Goonies in an hour." That glint was still there. It was hard to look at him like that. I had to get rid of it.

"That's good, I walked in on her and Cullen like 45 minutes ago. They were going _at it._"

I rolled my eyes, and when they reached him again, his eyes were back to normal.

"How's that plan coming along Leah?" he asked. I almost rolled my eyes again, but I fought it back. He didn't have to know how much I wanted to ditch the plan and jump into his arms.

"Pretty well, I'm the manager for Varsity Lax, which is what Edward plays, so I figure I'll just flirt with a shitload of his team mates and piss him off. Until he drags me away somewhere and I seduce him. It shouldn't be _that_ challenging. Of course, you'll be playing Lax too, so I'm not sure how to fit Bella into this, but I'll work on it. Maybe I'll have you warn her about me? It'll make her trust you, seeing as I'm your best friend and she knows that."

The Bella part hadn't been part of the plan before. Actually, the words spouting out of my mouth was only part of the story. There was more, a lot more. But he didn't need to know that. Not until it happened.

Jake was nodding his approval. "Seems fool proof," he said, getting up off the bed. This was where he thanked me for my cunning by ripping my heart out. He walked over to the desk, slipping his hands around my waist and pressing his lips to mine.

He bit my lower lip before sucking it into his mouth. And when his tongue flicked out to meet mine, I couldn't' stop myself from letting out a small whimper. I hit myself mentally for that one.

He smiled against my lips, as if I made him _happy_. I pulled him back against me, letting my tongue explore his mouth softly for a few moments. His hands were set on the small of my back and mine were at his neck. I wrapped my legs around his torso and I felt his arms snake up through the material of my tank top and unclasp my bra.

He broke the kiss, making short work of tearing my top off my shoulders and letting the bra fall to the floor, mingling with homework and soda bottles. He ducked his head and took a nipple into his mouth. I groaned. This wasn't right. This was masochistic and self destructive and stupid.

But it felt _amazing. _So I leaned my head back, giving him better access to my chest. But then it stopped. I opened my eyes and noticed he was scrutinizing the clock. Bella was supposed to be here soon.

I rolled my eyes and hopped off the desk, leaning down to collect my bra from the floor and my shirt from the bed. "I'll see you around Jake." He grabbed my waist and gave me one more chaste kiss before letting me go without saying goodbye.

Bella had won again. But it was no real matter. She may have won the battle, but I would win the war.

**E POV**

"Edward, I want to know everything that happened with Renesmee." Jasper was looking straight at me, the gravity in his voice radiating throughout the room and holding me down to my seat.

How had it gotten to this? I had been with Bella not one hour ago. And then she went to meet Jake and I came to my room. And after attempting to do some homework for 10 minutes, Jasper had come in.

I had an uttermost respect for Jasper. The way he treated his friends, the way he treated my sister, the way he treated everyone around him. He didn't mean anyone any harm unless he had to. He was easy going and southern. What everyone wanted in a friend.

And he deserved to know.

"Renesmee Sawyer was Jake's first love. She tested everything he wanted or thought he wanted. I remember nights when he'd be in my room pacing, debating over calling her or not. He'd talk to himself in the mirror ever morning, practicing how he might sound when he greeted her.

She took out the best of him, and made him ashamed of the worst. He was scared to hook up with her. He swore he would scare her away. And then she gave herself to him. And he swore he'd never want to make love to anyone else again

He was so…_happy._ Jake was suave and collected, and he was wanted by every female in this building, but Renesmee changed everything. I think there was a part of him that was afraid of what he was losing, so when he went home over break, he hooked up with Leah, his best friend from home. Well, more than that. One time, she came home over break, and…well…with both of us."

Jasper rolled his eyes. This wasn't part of the story.

"Anyways, Jake really did love Renesmee, and he told her. Well of course he broke her heart. I'm exactly sure about what happened on her side, but Jake was a mess. He didn't go to class for a week; stayed in his room; he wouldn't even talk to me."

Jasper's eyes were dark with pain. Why was this hurting him? "Jazz, what were you to Renesmee?"

**J POV**

So this was the story. This was the truth of what had happened. She had withdrawn from me one weekend, and then I had lost her. She was my closest friend, and this _Jake_ had torn her to pieces. And now he was back and after Bella?

"Renesmee told me almost all of the things that you are telling me now. Except she shut herself off after Jake cheated on her. One day, she went to talk to Jake, and she came back...broken. I couldn't stop her from getting attached to him, and I couldn't stop him from hurting her…"

The post-confession Jake that Edward had described was _almost_ as bad as Renesmee. She didn't know how to deal with her hurt, so when a girl in her dorm had offered her Cocaine, she jumped at the chance to lose herself.

Edward was speaking again. "Well apparently, she started doing Cocaine. And when Jake found out he almost got kicked out for being in her hallway and banging on her door. She agreed to meet him in the woods. And that night…well, that doesn't matter. Because the next day she was gone and he left the day after that."

I wouldn't push him for details then. It wasn't important. I needed Alice. I thanked him for the information and he swore me to secrecy, and I left his room.

My head was spinning with the information. I didn't know what to make of it. And I didn't want to deal with it at all right now.

**B POV**

The Goonies was one of my all time favorite movies; Take out was my all time favorite dinner; and Jake was growing to be one of my all time favorite people. When I walked into his room, he was cleaning it up for me, attempting to clear out a space among the books and socks and other miscellaneous items that were scattered on his floor.

I held up the movie and reached for his phone, dialing out for the food service. He shouted out what he wanted and they told us it'd be here in an hour

He scrutinized my movie pick. Apparently, he wasn't a fan of Spielberg. "This, to be frank, looks quite stupid." I merely huffed. I'd prove him wrong.

And I did. By the end of the movie he was nearly crying from laughter. We were lying on his floor; take out boxes strewn across the floor like wounded soldiers. "I've gotta show this one to Leah" he said between hilarious misquotations. The name stirred me out of my reverie.

"Leah? She's the one in my French class now right? You two know each other?" Of course he knew her. She was the most annoying little slut. Always flirting with Edward and trying to piss me off.

He turned to me and nodded. "Leah is my oldest friend. She knows everything about me. And I'm pretty sure she's madly in love with me." I rolled my eyes. "You tend to have that effect on girls. You know I overheard some lowerclassmen obsessing over you in the bathroom today?" He turned to face me, tracing his finger over my exposed shoulder.

"I know, I have that effect on girls…at least, most of them…" He was doing it again. Subtle hints that he could get every girl except the one he _truly_ wanted, every girl except for me.

"Jake…" he resumed his position on the floor beside me. "I can't feel that way about anyone. Not after Edward." I could feel the disappointment radiating off of his body. He shifted towards me again.

"Aren't you afraid? Aren't you scared that he's going to hurt you or something? You thrust your heart in his face and begged him to suck the blood out of it…"

His eyes were angry. But he wasn't mad at me, or Edward. He was angry at himself. Angry for something he'd done in the past.

"Jake, I trust Edward. I'm the happiest I've ever been. And I'm not gonna leave him…ever." I willed my voice not to shake. Jake stood up and began pacing around the room.

"Ask him about Leah. Ask him." His voice was calm. But his body language showed the opposite. I stood up too. Jake was my friend and I was hurting him. Since when was life this complicated?

I walked over to him tentatively. "Okay, I'll ask him. I promise." He stopped pacing and turned to look at me. And in that second, I rushed towards him and wrapped my arms around him. It was a big bear hug that was warm and friendly. I breathed in deep against his chest. It was a different scent than Edwards, but almost as comforting. I looked up to see him looking down at me; inching his face closer to mine.

"I gotta go Jake, homework." I broke out of the embrace and picked the movie up off the floor. I think I was out in the hallway before it dawned on him what had happened. He poked his head out of his door and yelled "Bye Bella!" down the hallway.

I didn't turn back.


	27. Locker Room Reminisce

_**IM SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG.**_

_**plz forgive me**_

_**yell at me in angry reviews. next chapter is ten times mroe epi and halfway finished. get phsyched.3**_

_**Love, Kiss  
**_

**JAKE POV**

"Jakey! I'm your manager!" I groaned inwardly as Leah ran over. The sun was out and the wind was low, and her short shorts were proof that she fully approved of the weather. I felt the similar itch in my fingers that came every time I saw her running towards me, but then I'd think of Bella and it would disappear. I was cradling the ball in my stick, we had been doing drills of running the ball across the field before she had shown up.

Everyone had stopped what they were doing. Leah was distracting everyone. She dropped the water she carrying and stood by the field, putting her hands over her eyes as if she was surveying land. She glanced over at Edward. "Nice team you've got here captain!"

I looked over in time to see him roll his eyes and shout more orders as to what the team was _supposed_ to be doing. This was pathetic.

"Leah, I think you're going to harm the team more than you help them" I called out. She shrugged and made her way over to my line. She handed me a water bottle and whispered "This is part of the plan...don't question me."

Before I could register, she was across the field at Edwards's side, handing him a water bottle with a flourish of her long dark hair. I waited for him to breathe in the scent of her hair, but he seemed to be unaffected. He took the water bottle, took a swig, and then handed it back to her before returning to barking out drills.

I shook my head slowly to myself. Coach blew the whistle and ended practice. I was heading to the locker room when I saw a flash of chestnut brown hair and a black tennis skirt. Bella. She ran into Edwards arms and kissed him softly. "How was practice?"

I turned away, the ache in my chest growing with every second. I whipped around in search for Leah and when I found her our eyes locked and I jerked my head towards the locker room. She nodded and started walking towards me.

At least _someone_ understood.

**A POV**

I walked into the Locker Rooms after Jaspers Lacrosse practice. I called out his name a few times and got no response. It was weird, seeing as we had planned to meet here and then go to dinner.

I walked into the section with the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked the same as always. My dark hair was growing out, but Jasper seemed to like it that way. Bella kept recommending blonde streaks, but I liked my dark hair. When I felt like a I needed a change, that would be it.

The yellow shirt I was wearing looked a little strange with my skin tone. But it was a good kind of strange. It felt good to defy my own rules. I turned from the mirror and called out Jasper's name again. This time, I walked further into the section with the lockers. I heard strange muffled noises. Moans of some sort. My relationship with Jasper flashed before my eyes. It couldn't be this! I was crazy.

"Hello?" a girls voice moaned out a name. I knew that voice. It was the one from the gala. "J….god…" her screams grew louder. This. Was. NOT. Happening. I wasn't listening while my boyfriend cheated on me. I wasn't. But something made me want to look. I kept going down the hall. She muttered the letter a few more times and it only led me to their position.

I finally found them, the girl's tan skin and the pale skin of the guy pressed against each other. But the boy had black hair rather than blonde. I didn't know whether to be relieved or disgusted as to what I was watching.

The girl finally completed the name. "Jaaakeeee" she wailed before biting into his shoulder to keep herself from alerting the entire athletic building to what was going on. My stomach began to churn. I turned and crept quietly away, still facing them. But I guess I should've known that I would bump into a locker and alert them of my presence.

Leah looked up at me, sneering as Jake pulled himself out of her and without breaking his gaze in my direction. I picked myself up and pulled off my flats, running like hell out of the locker room.

I didn't stop running until I was back at the dorm. I couldn't breathe and my chest was heaving, but at least I was safe. My head was spinning with memories of that locker room…or worse, memories of Jake. "_Don't touch the hand if you don't want the contact" _If those words had never been spoken, nothing would have happened. Nothing would've happened and I'd have one less secret to wear around my shoulders.

**B POV**

Danielle was really sweet, but a little over ambitious. She was number 5 on the team, and I was number 2. It was the final serve of the game and I had aced her, though I wasn't even trying that hard.

We shook hands at the net and I gave her a few pointers between turning towards my racket case and water bottle. I took a swig and took my hair-tie out of my hair. I could talk to Edward now.

I thanked my coaches and ran to the Lacrosse field just in time to hear the Varsity coach blow the whistle and to see Edward pull off his helmet and shake out his gorgeous bronze hair.

I couldn't stop my self from hurtling towards him. His eyes lit up when he saw me coming from across the field. He kissed me softly when I reached him, his hand on my lower back. "How was practice?" I asked.

"Okay. We've got a new manager." The words came out as a groan. He jerked his head towards a girl with long dark hair. I raised my eyebrows. Her shorts were like the underwear I was wearing. When I looked past her, I saw Jake looking over at me. The look in his eyes was angry. Leah was walking towards him. I didn't want to think about what they were gonna do.

Edward turned my head. "Hey, wanna go shower?" I nodded slowly. It'd be good to feel clean again. He took my hand and we began to walk back towards the dorm. I wasn't really sure how this had happened to me, but I liked it. It was going to be a good ext couple of weeks.

He squeezed my hand. "What are you thinking about?" I looked up into his kind eyes and couldn't help but smile. "I don't know…I'm just happy." I said truthfully. We began to walk in step and he swung our arms.

'So….you gonna be hanging out with Jake later?" he asked. I smiled at the thought. "Yeah, I think I might. Do you not want me to?" His eyes betrayed him before he could answer.

"I'll cancel. You, me, the lake, take out?" He swung me into his arms and kissed me thoroughly. I took that as a yes.

**L POV**

Great. He had history with _that_ one too? How many girls had Jake screwed here? I didn't want to think about it. He left me in the locker room, vainly attempting to chase her. I didn't mind, I'd gotten off beforehand. He was the one who would be walking around with a serious case of. _boules bleues. _I had to smile a little at that one.

I mean, he was ripping my heart into pieces. Didn't that entitle me to a little bit of satire at his expense? I walked to my computer, finding Rosalie online. It was 5:30. Dinner was open. I almost invited her, but then though against it. What would the point be? I wasn't even hungry. I plopped down with a book instead.

I was half way in when I had an idea, an amazing idea. What would Edward do if he were to walk in on Bella and Jake in a…compromising condition? It'd be easier than slice through warm butter to make it happen. From what Jake had been telling me, compromising positions happened often when he and Bella were alone. Usually, the thought made me sick to my stomach. But now, it opened up a whole new range of possibilities.

It would be so simple. Edward would be told to "meet her" earlier than she knew. I'd just tell Jake to be extra aggressive. And then I'd be there, the one _Jake_ had hurt the most. I'd know exactly what he was going through. And then, I'd know exactly what it felt like to make him scream my name.

I started working on finding out everything I could. My juices were flowing, and funnily enough, Jake wasn't anywhere near the vicinity.

**J POV**

I knocked on her door softly. "Al, you in there?" I would never get used to hearing her answer _every time,_ like clockwork at 7pm. "C'mon in!" her voice was always cheery and sweet. She might as well have been southern.

She glanced up at me from the bed. She was wearing a yellow camisole and black leggings. I inhaled a deep breath and walked towards her, tilting her head up and kissing her softly on the lips. She smiled and said, "I love you Jasper." Her eyes were closed, but I could hear the truth reverberating off of every inch of my skin.

I kissed her again, this time, with more purpose. My tongue slid into her mouth and caressed hers slowly. She groaned into my mouth and I broke the kiss to move onto the bed.

"Jasper….homework." she managed in between breaths. She was right. She had an essay, I had a review packet, and they were due tomorrow. This was a business visit. She pressed her lips lightly against mine and returned to typing furiously away at her computer. When I had walked in, the screen hadn't looked like a word document.

There was something about her presence that started a wildfire in me. I needed her to be happy and safe, or else there was no way I could be sane. I began to work furiously. I wasn't sure where the anger was coming from, but everything had been building up slowly and it was spilling out now.

I bit my lip and continued working on the packet. After about ten minutes, Alice's voice pierced the silence. "I found her."

I couldn't work after that.

**LITTLE B BLOG**

_Okay guys, so apparently, Leah just coincidentally became manager for the Boys Varsity Lacrosse team. If she thinks she's funny, she's delusional. We're planning manor sabotage for the game coming up. Hope Leah doesn't wear her favorite shirt. _

_Anyways, if anyone get's ANY NEWS about something between Jake and Leah, pass it on. This burden will fall on those of you with Upperclassmen in your classes. I mean really guys. Does anyone else notice the weird looks they give each other when the other one isn't looking? It's almost like if their eyes met, they'd have the most public, passionate, and primitive form of eye-sex known to man. _

_In lowerclassmen news, Jace broke up with Mindy and is now going out with Starlett. But we all know why. That girl has more boob than she knows what do with. Sorry Mindy, 34B out, 36D in._

_Signing Out,_

_xoxo_

_The Little Bs_


	28. Fly meet Spider, Bella meet Leah

**A POV**

I couldn't believe how easy it had been. She hadn't even changed her name. Jasper was frantic, his eyes scanning the page as he looked at the profile of his former best friend. Nessie Sawyer was 17 and living in LA. She was still beautiful, just like I barely remembered. I felt a small twinge of jealousy. Would he search long and hard if I disappeared?

There was a cell phone number on the page. He grabbed a piece of notebook paper and jotted it down quickly. He shoved it in his backpack and got up, ready to leave almost as soon as he'd come.

I was still staring at her picture, biting my lip to fight back the childish tears that were threatening to fall. Of course he'd be like this. It was as if she'd come back to life for him. _But how close were they? Did he love her? Does he still?_

The rustling sounds had stopped. Jasper was still in the room, and I could feel his eyes boring down onto my skin. "Alice…" he started. He crept back over to me slowly. "If I leave, I'm coming back. I'm not replacing you or trading you over. I just need a phone call." He kissed me slowly, his lips trying to prove the words they didn't have the time to form.

I let him go. "Don't mind the tears Jasper. They'll be gone eventually." And then I let them fall. It felt like I cried for awhile. They just kept coming and I wasn't trying to stop them. After a while, it wasn't Jasper I was crying for. I kept picturing Jake and Leah in that locker room. I didn't notice when I fell asleep.

"_Jake, what are you doing here!" My eyes were trying to adjust to the face at my window. "I missed you Al. Call me crazy but I like you a lot." I rolled my eyes at him. Mostly so I wouldn't have to see his face and let him challenge my decision. I had opened the window and I shivered when a breeze rolled in, somehow carrying his hand to stroke my cheek. _

_I pulled back slowly, but he kept his hand inside. "Don't touch the hand if you don't want the contact. I'll leave if you really want me to." The thought of him leaving was impossible to bear. I grabbed his hand. He flashed his brilliant white teeth in a charming smile. I silently opened the screen and crawled out into his arms. It was late September, and the cold hadn't set in yet. _

_He pulled me to him and positioned our face inches apart. "You're amazing Al." he whispered before bringing his lips onto mine. We started out slowly, repetitively bring our lips back and forth, and then he stayed and pried my lips open with his own. He took my lower lip into his mouth and nibbled it gently. When we pulled apart, I brought my fingers to my lips. They were swollen._

_I whimpered a little, my hormones raging too quickly for me to harness them. He pulled away and smirked. "Later baby…" he whispered before taking my hand and leading me down to the lake._

I woke with a start, but could somehow still feel the cold wind against my skin. My tears had dried, but something wasn't right. It was…cold. I whipped my head around to see the window still open, the curtains blowing into the space of the room. I got up from the bed and shut it tight.

Bella's knock on my door brought me to my senses. This wasn't the face I wanted her to see. "Hold on a second!" I yelled to the door. I ran to the mirror and wiped away the tears, throwing on some makeup and a bright cheery "Alice" smile.

"Hey Bells you can come in…just cleaning up a little. Jazz was just in here…we kind of, abandoned homework." I forced out a laugh at her scrunched up face.

"TMI Alice!" She yelled, waving her hands in her face. I hugged her, blinking back the wetness in my eyes while my face was at her shoulder. "So how's it going with my brother?" I asked, deflecting the conversation from me. Bella always had something to talk about.

She sat on the bed, her eyes lowering. "I blew off Jake for him today. And I liked it. I'm a terrible friend Alice!" Okay, I loved Bella very much. But this Jake business was getting ridiculous.

"Bella, you LOVE Edward, and that means you get to ditch other guys for him. They should get it. If they don't, they don't respect your wishes." I said again. We had this conversation a lot.

Bella was my best friend. "And Edward should understand that Jake's your friend. Did he _ask_ you to blow him off?" She shook her head. "I just feel terrible. Jake is so in love with me and he always asks me or tries to touch me and I wish he'd just let me be his _friend_."

I wish I could say that she was being narcissistic and vapid, but she wasn't. It was true. Jake was in love with her. I didn't understand the surge of jealous that rushed through me at that realization. Yeah, we had had a small fling back in 9th grade. That was years ago. We were going to be seniors next year! Why did it matter that he was suddenly in love with _her? _ And why shouldn't he be? Bella was the best person anyone could ever dream of meeting.

I pasted on a large smile. "I'll talk to him for you if you want. Or maybe he and Edward should meet up and discuss it. It's not fair for him to keep demanding things of you. Oh Bells…" She had gotten up from the bed and put her arms around me. And suddenly I couldn't be angry. What was the point of being mad at someone for something that happened 2 years ago when she wasn't around?

**LEAH POV**

"Well when are you next hanging out with her then?" Jake was not being helpful. I didn't understand how he could just let her cancel on him like that. "Jake!"

"I'm not sure," he said. "Maybe tomorrow after dinner. We might watch a movie or something. But what should I do? I'm tired of just hanging out with her you know? I want something to _happen_."

It was the only thing he'd said that'd made me actually gleeful in awhile. It was guys like Jake that made this world hotter, but also dumber. Didn't he know that seeing as she had a boyfriend he had on right to want something to happen? Didn't he know that the fact that he was madly in love with her made putting me anywhere near her a dangerous decision? Yet here he was, practically begging me to rip her heart out. How ironic that the only thing he wanted was her heart, and I was gonna break it.

"Just…make it so she can't say no. Give her an ultimatum. Can't you see how tortured she is by the mere fact that she really shouldn't be able to have both of you? She's going to have to pick one or the other sooner or later. Why not just make it sooner?"

He looked away from me. "She told me that if I made her choose, she'd choose Edward. I'd rather have half of her than none of her at all Leah."

I shook my head. This was too _easy_. "Jake, she said that for _her_ benefit. She's trying to tell herself to choose Edward by threatening you with it. Just tell her she's ripping you in half. Add some crap about much she's hurting you and she'll give right in!"

Of course, I didn't believe that. She probably _would_ choose Edward. Who wouldn't? Future student body president, Varsity Lacrosse captain…epitome of sex. I shook my head so I wouldn't think about _that_ part of his statistics. And then there was Jake; my Jacob who always smelled like something reminiscent of smoke and synonymous with flesh.

"Are you sure?" he asked. I nodded. "Jake, she's completely torn between the two of you. Just make her choose and make sure she never looks behind her."

I was signing him away. But it'd be worth it when she was too broken to help him. Sometimes I questioned myself. Or at least, I almost did. I'd just think about what life would've been without Bella Swan, and I'd plow forward.

_It's coming swan. Ready to be an ugly duckling again?_

**E POV**

Bella denied feeling guilty. She wanted to be here with me, and I didn't doubt that. Her soft ski pressed against mine as we sat and watched the water. It was beautiful by the water in spring.

Her eyes were closed. "Edward, what are we gonna do during the summer. I mean, my dad wants me to at least _see_ him…and I'm sure you don't want to meet him anytime soon." She lifted her head and kissed me. "I mean, that would be the most awkward thing to ever happen."

I shook my head before stealing another kiss. "No, I want to meet him. I want him to know who his daughters with. I'd want to know about my daughters other half."

She got up and walked towards the water, slipping out of her t-shirt and jeans as she went. "Bella! The water's not exactly warm yet." I yelled, getting up off of the grass and following her.

"Oh Edward, don't be such a killjoy." She had stripped and was clad in only a pink bra and black underwear. "I want to go for a swim!" She was at the waters edge now, and she visibly shuddered after taking a step into the lake. But she plowed on until she was waist deep, attempting to be confident as she continued to tease me. I peeled off my shirt and shorts and followed her. I had been right, it was freezing.

I steeled myself and waded in after her. "Bella, you aren't inuntil you've gone completely under the water." Her eyes flashed at the challenge. "We'll do it together okay?" I said. She nodded. "One, two…THREE!" I yelled, watching as she dove under the water. She came back up, with a grin on her face, only to find me laughing at her falling for the oldest trick in the book.

"You are a jerk." She said, turning away from me and wading in deeper. "The water isn't so bad when you get used to it though." She stood up completely and reached for her bra strap at her back, unclasping it. I tensed as I watched it float away from her in the water.

She dove in again, and when she came back up, and the black panties were floating on the surface as well. Her bare pale back was teasing me. She heard my sharp intake of breath. "Jerk see something he likes?"

I almost growled, instantly regretting the decision I'd made earlier. "Would I'm sorry suffice?" I asked, trying to make my voice as low and husky as possible. I thanked my lucky stars that I had picked up on what this did to her. She shrugged.

"I don't know Edward…" she purred. "What comes after the sorry?" I stepped towards her slowly, picking up the underwear when I passed it and putting it into a pocket on my boxers.

I had almost reached her when there was a shout. "Bella!" I groaned as she hurried to find her bra and hide in my arms. "Edward…" she whispered against my neck. "Where are my panties!" I smirked and pulled her closer to me.

"Bella are you over there? I know I heard you! We need to talk about something." It was Jake. _This dumbass has the worst timing._ I thought. "She's a little busy right now Black. Can she meet you in 20 minutes?"

We both heard him grunt as he stalked away. She moved to get her clothing out of the water. "I'm sorry Edward...raincheck? He sounds so upset..." I nodded solemnly. I had nearly forgotten about the underwear, soaked yet warm from being close to my skin.

"Do these belong to you?" I asked, waving them in front of her face. She held my hand above my head and kissed me slowly. "Nope, they belong to my boyfriend"


	29. Closure

_**So basically, on the 3 month wait for this chapter...life happens. My hardrive crashed, my keyboard broke, summer was distracting, got extremely stuck. But I have a whole new plan for the next school year. I'm bringing this back. I've got quite a few chapters to go through before it's time for our Parkville Academy student to go on Summer vacation. So much more drama ahead...**_

_**so much love, Kiss.**_

**J POV**

Three rings went by. My hope was waning. After the 5th, there was a giggle and a "hello?"

My tongue went dry. She hardly sounded any different.

"Hello? Who's this?"

_Say something Jasper, before she hangs up on your stupid ass._

"Reneesme? This is..."

"Jasper? Oh my god Jasper is that you?"

From the background, I could make out a "Who the hell Is Jasper?" The voice was male.

"Yeah Ness, it's me. Am I interrupting something? I found you online and it's been so long..."

"Jazz, I haven't seen you in years. This dumbass can wait. I'm just tutoring him for Trig."

She hadn't changed at all. She was happy and whole. I laughed with her and waited as she shooed him away. We filled each other in on everything. She went to a private day school in LA, her mom was working on a new play, she didn't have a boyfriend.

"Even though he hurt me, I never got over..."

She didn't have to finish, I already understood. I told her about Alice, my heart. Her smile, those eyes, her style. Nessie already wanted to meet her. I promised her that she would. Hours passed, and we talked about everything. It was effortless, like in the old days. The days where instead of a phone we'd be talking face to face by the lake.

"I've kept you for too long. Go back to your wildflower."

Nessie had decided to call Alice that a couple hours before. "I missed you a lot."

"You too Jazzy. Now go, I'm sure she's waiting."

**B POV**

When I got back to my room, I wasn't sure what to do. There had been something panicked in his voice by the lake. I put on a dress over my toweled skin and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth. I needed to pass the time till he got there.

When I got back from the bathroom, my phone buzzed.

**I love you**

**E**

I texted him back.

**Only for my underwear**

He didn't respond, and I turned on my laptop, hoping to pass some time. Minutes passed, and there was a knock on my door.

"Bella?"

Thankfully, the panic was gone. He was my friend again. "Hey, are you alright? You got me worried at the lake."

"Nah, I'm fine. I just wanted to get you away from trophy boy."

I was relieved and disappointed at the same time. "Gee, can't a girl cancel and not be harassed about it?" I said, laughing.

Eventually, we just settled into the normal Jake and Bella groove. Teasing each other, watching videos on YouTube, talking about school and the future. It was just us, in our essence. But I knew that it wasn't enough for him. I couldn't keep dancing around him for forever. He'd make a demand soon, steal a decision from my throat.

I didn't want that. I knew that my choice would be Edward, the best thing that's ever happened to me. But Jake had a part of my heart too. My best friend would always be my best friend. Yeah, I'd have Alice. But there was something different about Jake.

"Leah isn't a fan of you." He said, reaching for the stash of pretzels I kept under my bed.

I shrugged. "Edward isn't a fan of you." He snorted.

"I couldn't care less what Edward thinks of me. But Leah is a fan of Edward, and she get's what she wants." His voice was hushed.

Leah. Shiny dark hair and a killer body. Manager for Var Lax, according to a blog the lowerclassmen had. Leah. Shallow as a shower.

"I don't really think she's his type. And I don't think he'd do that to me." I said, I kept my voice from wavering, thankfully.

He didn't say anything for awhile.

"How can you be so sure? Do you know their history? A man and his..."

I didn't understand what it was that he wanted.

"Why are you telling me this? Do you want me to doubt him? Do you want to make me afraid and paranoid and anxious? Do you want me to push him away?"

He was surprised at my rebuttal. He bit his lip and sat up. "No...that's not it. I just don't want you getting hurt..."

And suddenly it all made sense. I could kick something, or hurl. What love was this that it could make him want to hurt me so that I'd cling to him. The selfish kind.

"You know, Jake. Edward just wants me to be happy. And although he should know that nothing makes me happier than being with him, he told me that if I chose _you_, he wouldn't fight that. Not if I was resolute."

My words tasted like the venom they were laced in.

"Bella, that's very noble of him. But I want you too much to share you with someone else. Doesn't that make my love greater? If he wasn't here, it'd be the two of us. It'd be the two of us and you know that's true."

But he was here. Edward was here and therefore he was my world and my heart. I wished that Jake would understand and let me be. But he wouldn't.

"I'm tired of this. Be my friend, or be nothing to me at all."

He stood up and left without a word.

**J POV**

That wasn't the plan. I was supposed to give her the ultimatum, not the other way around. I left the room without a word, afraid I would make things worse. She didn't follow me.

I was in such a hurry to get out of there that I didn't notice Alice standing in the hallway, most likely on her way to Bella's room. I bumped into her and swore.

"Christ pix, watch where the fuck you're going next time!" I yelled. She didn't flinch, and her eyes were dark with something that I didn't know the name of.

She poked her finger into my chest. "You don't get to call me that anymore. And don't _yell _at me."

She was small, but the force behind her words pushed me back a could of steps.

"This is _my _ hallway, so it's _you_ who watch where you're going. I heard Bella yelling at you from down the hall and I came to check on her because when you care about people, you don't let them down. Not that you would know anything about that. Anything about that at _all._"

I was shrunk. She was right. All I'd ever wanted was for my own self. And there were all these people around me who were hurting because of it. I don't know if it was what Alice said, or if this epiphany was brought on by the brutal rejection I'd had from Bella.

Or maybe it was Nessie, and the sudden presence from her I'd randomly been feeling. But I had to apologize, to everyone, for everything I'd ever done.

I took Alice's face in my hands and kissed her softly on the lips. Simple and sweet, like she had been to me freshman year.

"I'm sorry for what I did to you. I shouldn't have taken that from you..." I pressed my forehead to hers for a split second before turning down the hallway.

I had to find Leah.

**A POV**

He was the first and last person I'd expected to see. I expected him because of the yelling I'd heard from down the hall, but the last because I'd barely registered his presence here on campus yet. The things I said were unplanned and harsh and I probably sounded stupid but I didn't care.

I hated him for what he did to me. He swore he'd be back but he didn't return. I gave him all I had because I was young and stupid and he knew that. He _took_ my innocence from me and he knew that.

So I lectured him about how he didn't care about anyone but his won damn self and the way he treated people, my finger poking into his chest. Amazingly, he stepped back at the force of it, though there was probably very little.

And then I looked up at his face and a strange look crossed it. As if someone who wasn't really Jake was taking over. And then my face was in his hands and his lips were on mine. I was too shocked to respond before it was over.

"I'm sorry for what I did to you. I shouldn't have taken that from you..." he pressed his forehead to mine for a split second before turning down the hallway.

"So I guess you finished your homework." A smooth southern voice came from the other end of the hallway.

Horror filled my mind as I turned to watch Jasper walking back down the opposite end of the hallway, sure to never trust me again.

I found myself running towards him, propelling myself to reach him before he was gone. By Some miracle, I did. But I hadn't thought of what to say.

"I DIDN'T KISS HIM BACK. HE WAS APOLOGIZING. HE HURT ME SO BADLY FRESHMAN YEAR AND I..."

By some miracle, he stopped and turned.

"I'll listen in the morning. Nessie's fine, in case you were wondering. You know he told her he loved her and slept with someone else multiple times? That's why she left. You too huh?"

The words cut. I turned and left towards the shelter of Bella's room.

**L POV**

I was sitting on the computer, working on an essay when he barged in and pulled me against him. It was welcome, yeah, but completely unexpected.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for being the lousiest friend ever and pretending not to know that you were in love with me so that I could go through with my plan to get Bella. I'm sorry for ignoring you.

I'm sorry for not loving you the way I would have if things were normal and it was just the two of us."

He punctuated each sorry with a searing kiss that left me begging for more each time. I almost melted...but then I didn't. I pushed him away.

"No. Get off Jake! You don't just get to barge in here and take me whenever you're too lazy or bored to put the effort in with someone else! I'm not just your toy, I'm your _best friend_. And it isn't fair that I can't live without you but you would get along fine if I just dropped off radar completely and..."

I was seething and the walls were burnt to ashes at the heat. I was finished with hiding things, I was done trying to hurt people so that I wouldn't be as numb as I always was. I wanted to be wanted and loved, not just lusted after, but needed.

"I love you, Leah."

I smacked him in the face, hard. "What are you trying to do? Shut me up so I'll fuck you? Get OUT Jake."

He didn't move. "I love you Leah. I didn't know until now, but I do. I don't love Bella. I thought I did, but I know now who I'm meant to be with. She already has her knight in shining armor, and it's not me. You've got the black dress to match the dark dingy armor that I have..."

I fell onto the floor. He loved me? All of a sudden he wanted me the same way I wanted him? It didn't get to work that way. He couldn't just..._decide._ I had dreamt of this moment more times than I'd ever care to admit and here it was. Staring me in the face.

He sat on the floor beside me, His eyes never leaving mine. He began to play with the hem of my tank top, slipping his fingers underneath and running his thumb over the skin he found.

I kissed him slowly. I knew I'd never be able to believe him, but I could at least pretend.


End file.
